


Harry Stephens : Second Year

by witchguy1993



Series: Harry Stephen's Adventures at Hogwarts [2]
Category: Bewitched, Desperate Housewives, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Power Rangers, Pretty Little Liars, Star-Crossed (TV 2014), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly Weasley, Creature Inheritance, Crystals, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Sings, Killing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Reincarnation, Superpowers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new year at Hogwarts and a few new friends to join the group. Harry and his friends are at Hogwarts for their second year but with the chamber of Secrets open. Will they survive ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.
> 
> I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.
> 
> Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)
> 
> The vote count is at the moment
> 
> Fred and George Weasley: 4 Votes.
> 
> Viktor Krum: 4 Votes.
> 
> Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.
> 
> Neville Longbottom: 3 Votes.
> 
> Derek Hale: 2 Votes.
> 
> Klaus Mikaelson 2 Votes (if not paired with Harry, Klaus will be paired with Jeremy Gilbert)
> 
> Draco Malfoy 4 Votes.
> 
> Cato: 1 Vote.
> 
> Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.
> 
> Gloss: 1 Vote.
> 
> Piotr Rasputin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.
> 
> Emmett Cullen: 2 Votes.
> 
> Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.
> 
> Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.
> 
> Riley Griffin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.
> 
> Jacob Black: 1 Vote.
> 
> Jeremy Gilbert: 1 Vote (if not paired with Harry, Jeremy will be paired with Klaus).
> 
> Bill Weasley: 2 Vote.
> 
> Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.
> 
> Cedric Diggory: 2 Vote.
> 
> Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), Seth Clearwater, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) plus others have no votes but are available for votes.
> 
> PLEASE VOTE !

**Harry's POV**

It's 12:01 AM on the 31st of July and Harry is in his room with Isaac at the Stephens house when he hears a car engine outside his window and when he gets up and checks outside he sees a blue flying car with Ron, Fred and George inside of it and Harry goes and wakes Isaac up and once Isaac is awake Harry gets his stuff and puts it in the car. Isaac does the same thing before Harry writes a note and puts it on his bed. The two boys then get into the flying car with their two cats after sending their owls to Ron's house. They fly to Ron's house and they get their stuff out of the car once they arrived, they enter Ron's house and look around and Ron says "it's not much but it's home"

"i think it's brilliant" says Harry before they hear loud footsteps heading downstairs and then they hear "where have you been ?" it's Mrs Weasley who turns to Harry and says "Harry, how wonderful to see you, dear" she hugs Harry before she turns to Isaac and says "it's wonderful to see you Isaac" she hugs Isaac before she turns to her three sons and says "beds empty. No note. Car gone. You could have died. You could have been seen" she turns to Isaac and Harry and says "of course i don't blame you two"

"we were just excited to see Harry and Isaac" says Ron

"you would have seen him at his party" Mrs Weasley says to Ron before she asks "how about a spot of breakfast ?" the boys nod and they are lead to the kitchen and they sit down. Mrs Weasley gets them breakfast as Ginny comes down before she asks "have you seen my jumper ?"

"yes dear, it's on the cat" replies Mrs Weasley before Ginny sees Harry and widens her eyes before Harry says "hello, how are you ?"

"i'm good" she says weakly before she runs upstairs and her brothers laugh and Harry says "that was your sister ?"

"yea, Ginny, she talked about you all summer" says Ron.

"yikes" says Isaac before Mr Weasley and says "morning Weasleys" which they reply to and Mr Weasley says something about raids before he sits down and that's when he notices Harry and Isaac and asks "who are you two ?"

"i'm Harry Stephens"

"i'm Isaac Lahey"

"good lord, are you really ?" asks Mr Weasley before he asks "when did they get here ?"

"this morning, your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Santa Monica and back last night" says Mrs Weasley

"really ? how did it do ?" Mr Weasley to the boys who reply in an excited manner before he gets hit by Mrs Weasley. They eat their breakfast and suddenly Samantha, Endora, Darrin and Harry's siblings appear in front of them, Harry gulps when he sees Samantha's face which is angry before she says to Harry "what were you two thinking about disappearing in the middle of the night ?"

"Ron, Fred and George just appeared in the flying car and i didn't leave alone and i wasn't in any danger" Harry says to his mom.

"you should have woken us up to tell us you were leaving" Darrin says to Harry.

"sorry" says Harry.

"very sorry" says Isaac.

"at least you are safe" says Samantha.

"yea, plus they got in trouble for taking the car to Santa Monica anyway" says Harry before Ginny comes back downstairs and Endora says "i guess we will just have the party here, if you don't mind of course"

"i think that will be fun, who is coming to the party ?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"my muggle friends and friends from Hogwarts" replies Harry.

"how will we set it up ?" asks Percy.

"magic" replies Endora before she glances outside and waves her arms and a giant tent coloured red and black appears and then Endora says "that was easy"

"we need a cake" says Harry and Endora makes a cake with black and Red icing appear and they start getting ready for the party. When it's time for the party Endora makes Harry's friends appear and the party begins. They eat some stuff before Draco comes up to Harry and says Happy Birthday"

"thanks Draco" replies Harry before he asks Draco "wanna sing a song ?"

"what song ?" asks Ron as he walks over to them with Isaac, Theo and Seamus.

"i was thinking the cell block tango and we get some of the other guys to join in" replies Harry and they agree before they talk to the other guys. Everyone is chatting when the music starts making everyone look at them and after a little while Seamus says "pop" lighting a match.

Harry says "six" leans his head back

Isaac says "squish" grabbing the bars and gripping them hard

Theo says "uh uh" sitting down holding a cross on a chain.

Ron says "cicero" with a fake cigarette.

and Draco says "Lipchitz" turning his head towards the crowd. Hermione walks on stage and says "and now the six merry murderesses of the cook county jail, in their rendition of 'The Cell Block Tango" before walking off stage as Seamus says "pop"

Harry says "six"

Isaac says "squish"

Theo says "uh-uh"

Ron says "cicero"

and Draco says "lipshitz"

some music plays before Seamus says "pop"

then Harry says "six"

then Isaac says "squish"

then Theo says "uh-uh"

then Ron says "cicero"

and Draco then says "lipshitz"

Seamus says "pop" on one knee with his hand kind of hung on a chair

Harry says "six" grabbing one of the chairs with one of his hands.

Isaac says "squish" with one hand gripping the tent pole just above his head while the other hand grips the pole just below his neck.

Theo says "uh-uh" grabbing a chair with his hands.

Ron says "cicero" sitting on a chair with the fake smoke in his hand.

and Draco says "lipshitz" leaning on a table. They say it a little faster before repeating it even faster than before.

Seamus says "pop"

Harry says "six"

Isaac says "squish"

Theo says "uh-uh"

Ron says "cicero"

and Draco says "lipshitz" before they all sing together stomping their feet as they sang "he had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame" they then started slowly grinding the bars as they sang "if you had been there, if you had seen it"

Isaac then sings alone "i betcha you would have done the same"

Seamus says "pop"

Harry says "six"

Isaac says "squish"

Theo says "uh-uh"

Ron says "cicero"

and Draco says "lipshitz"

Seamus says "pop"

Harry says "six"

Isaac says "squish"

Theo says "uh-uh"

Ron says "cicero"

and Draco says "lipshitz"

Harry, Isaac, Theo, Ron and Draco sing "he had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame, if you had been there, if you had seen it, i betcha you would have done the same" at least five times as Seamus says over them "you know how people have these little habits that get you down"

he pauses before saying "like Bernie" just as Terence walks on stage and Seamus leans on him as he says "Bernie liked to chew gum. no, not chew. POP. so i came home this one day and i am really irritated, and i'm looking some sympathy and there's Bernie layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'"

he pauses before saying "no, not chewin'. Poppin'. So i say to him, i said 'you pop that gum one more time...' " Seamus sighs before saying "and he did. so i took the shot gun off the wall and i fired two warning shots" pause and Seamus points at Terence's head as he says "into his head" Seamus pulls out a red handkerchief.

Harry, Isaac, Theo, Neville and Draco all sing as Seamus dances with Terence "he had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame, if you had been there, if you had heard it, i betcha you would have done the same"

Some music plays as Harry walks forward as Seamus and Terence stop their dancing and stay in a pose.

Seamus, Isaac, Theo, Ron and Draco all sing "he had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame, if you had been there, if you had seen it, i betcha you would have done the same" as Harry says leaning on Derek "i met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it of right away. So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner"

Harry pauses before saying "and then i found out" Harry lays Derek on the floor before saying " 'single he told me ?' single my ass. Not only was he married, ...oh, no, he had six wives. One of those Mormons, you know. So that night, when he came home from work, i fixed him his drink as usual" Harry pauses, leans down onto Derek's neck before leaning up with a red handkerchief in his mouth and says "you know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic"

he pulls it out before Derek gets off the floor and they start dancing as well as Seamus and Terence as Seamus, Isaac, Theo, Ron and Draco all sing "he had it coming" before saying "pop, six" they then sing he had it coming" again before saying "cicero, lipshitz" Draco, Theo and Isaac then sing as Harry dances with Derek "he took a flower in it's prime, and then he used it and he abused it, it was a murder but not a crime" as Ron and Seamus say over them "ha, six, squish uh-uh, cicero, lipshitz"

Isaac steps forward and says, swaying his hips with the rhythm of the music and circling around with Marcus "now, i'm standing in the kitchen carvin' up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business, and in storms my husband Wilbur, in a jealous rage" he pauses before saying "'you've been screwin' the milkman,' he says. He was crazy and kept screamin' 'you've been screwing the milk man' he pauses, wraps his leg around Marcus' waist before saying "and then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times" he pushes Marcus away with reveals a long red cloth which he uses to dance with Marcus and when Marcus ends up on the floor.

Seamus, Harry, Theo, Ron and Draco sing "he had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame, if you had been there, if you had seen it, i betcha you would have done the same"

Isaac slowly wraps it around Marcus' neck as those five sings but stops as Theo comes forward and says "mit keresek én itt ? Azt mondják, a híres szeretője lefogta a férjem , míg én levágták a fejét . de ez nem igaz , ártatlan vagyok . Nem tudom , miért bácsi Sam mondom én tettem. Próbáltam elmagyarázni a rendőrségen , de ők nem értenek meg" Dean sits next to Theo and asks "yea, but did do it ?"

Theo replies with "uh uh, not guilty!" before pulling out a white handkerchief and dances with Fred.

The four couples dance a bit while softly singing "he had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame, if you had been there, if you had seen it, i betcha you would have done the same" at least six times just as Ron steps forward.

Ron says as he gets in the middle of Pansy and Dudley "my sister, Veronica and I had this double act and my husband, Charlie travelled around with us"

"now, for the last number in our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks" says Ron but as he says "one, two, three, four, five...splits, spread eagles, back flip, flip flops, one right after the other" he made quick moves. He then says "so, this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin' and havin a few laughs and we ran out of ice. So i went out to get some"

He pauses and the stage is dark and you can only see Ron as he says "i come back, open the door and there's Veronica and Charlie doing number seventeen-the spread eagle" when Ron says 'the spread eagle' a spotlight turns on revealing Dudley standing up while Pansy is upside down with her legs wide open.

Ron pauses again before saying "well, i was in such a state of shock, i completely blacked out. i cant remember a thing" Ron then says as he opens his hands revealing two red ancerchefs "it wasn't until later, when i was washing the blood off my hands that i knew that they were dead"

Ron then sings "they had it coming, they had it coming, they had it coming, they had it coming, they had it coming all along. I didn't do it but if I'd done it. How could you tell me that i was wrong ?, they had it coming, they had it coming, they had it coming, they had it coming, they had it coming all along. I didn't do it but if i'd done it. How could you tell me that i was wrong ?"

Seamus, Harry, Ron, Theo and Isaac all abandon their dance partners and sing "he had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame, if you had been there, if you had seen it, i betcha you would have done the same" at least six times and circle around Draco as he says "i loved Al Lipchitz more then i can possibly say. He was a real artistic guy.. sensitive...a painter. But he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found, Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving. i guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive and i saw him dead" as Draco says 'dead' he pretends to strangle Cedric from behind before pushing Cedric out of the way. All six of them get in a line before they all sing "the dirty bum, bum , bum, bum, bum. The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum" they then sing while stomping their feet hard on the stage to the song with all of their anger "they had it coming. They had it coming. They had it coming. They had it coming. They had it coming all along. Cause if they used us and if they abused us. How could you tell us that we were wrong ?"

They then sing "he had it coming. He had it coming. He had it coming. He had it coming. He only had himself to blame. If you had been there, if you had seen it. I betcha you would have done the same"

Before Seamus says "you pop that gum one more time"

then Harry says "single my ass"

then Isaac says "ten times!"

then Theo says "miert csukott uncle Sam bortonbe"

then Ron says "number seventeen- the spread eagle"

and then Draco says "artistic differences"

Seamus says "pop"

Harry says "six"

Isaac says "squish"

Theo says "uh-uh"

Ron says "cicero"

and Draco says "lipshitz" the song ends and everyone cheers as the six boys take a bow and Mr Weasley asks "what was that ?"

"that was the cell block tango" replies Julie.

"it's very interesting" says Mr Weasley.

"where is the song from ?" asks Percy.

"a movie called Chicago, it's a musical and based on the Broadway show that has the same name" replies Harry before he goes to hangout with Isaac, Theo, Draco, Seamus, Ron, Julie, Dawn, Cora, Dudley, Hermione, Neville, Cedric, Derek, Terence and Marcus.

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

 

Four days later everyone except Ginny and Percy is in the Weasley kitchen when Ginny walks in and tries to sit between Harry and Draco but is stopped by Mrs Weasley who says to her "there is a free seat over here next to your brother" motioning to a seat next to Ron and Ginny begrudged walked over and sat down while Harry mouthed "thank you" to Mrs Weasley who nods before Ginny says "Gilderoy Lockhart will be in Diagon Alley today"

"who ?" asks Isaac.

"he is a hero, Harry knows who he is, right Harry ?" says Ginny looking at Harry who is just eating his food before he looks at Ginny and says "i have no idea what you are talking about" and the others snickers a little at Ginny's face who even says "i'm sure that once you see him you will remember, you and him did adventures and fought dark creatures like werewolves, vampires and things like that and of course killed them to protect the light, i don't understand why you hang around Malfoy" she says with venom and Harry says "insult my friends and you will not hangout with us"

"i don't wanna hangout with Malfoy or the others, just you" she says.

"well Draco and the others are a package deal, Julie and I have been best friends since we were two, Dawn and I have been friends since we were ten, Isaac has been friends with us after we got him away from his dad who was bashing him and locking him in a freezer and i met Draco in the robe store and i met Ron on the train, i met Hermione on the train, i met Theo, Pansy, Blaise, Seamus and the others at Hogwarts and i started to hangout with them"

"but Nott, Malfoy, Flint, Parkinson, Zabini, Higgs and the other Slytherins are evil and you are Harry Potter the defender of the light, not the friend of a death eater" she yells before her mother yells "GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY, YOU WILL NOT INSULT HARRY'S FRIENDS WHO ARE BY THE WAY VERY TRUSTWORTHY, THEY STUCK WITH HARRY THROUGH EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED AT THE SCHOOL LAST YEAR" Ginny looks at her mom with wide eyes before she says "sorry"

"it's ok, you're young and so set in your ways but they can change and i hope that we all can be friends and by the way i'm friends with both werewolves and vampires, well mainly werewolves because the vampire i was friends with is gone" Harry says to her.

"who are the werewolves ? and will we be just friends ?" Ginny asks before blushing a bit.

"Ginny, i'm gay, and the werewolves that are my friends are the Hale family, they consider me pack" says Harry.

"of course you're pack, you saved my family from being burnt alive" says Peter Hale from the doorway. Harry turns around before getting up and yelling "Uncle Peter" before hugging him and Peter laughs a bit before he is introduced to the Weasleys and Ginny asks "what do you mean he saved your family ?"

"a woman named Kate Argent was manipulating Derek into thinking she loved him, so that she could get information on my family and their defences but Harry found out and outed Derek to his parents which Derek wasn't happy about until he found out the truth and now they are extremely close"

"how close ?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"Harry trusts Derek with his life and Derek is very protective of Harry, mess with Harry and you mess with him and the rest of the Hale family, Harry is like a nephew to me, that's why he calls me Uncle Peter" Peter explains to the Weasleys as Percy come down stairs and Ginny asks "how did Derek and Harry meet ?"

"Derek saved me from being raped" Harry says casually and they hear a huge crash, when they look in the direction of the crash they she Mrs Weasley looking shocked while looking at Harry who says "Derek got there in time and then bashed the guy's head against the sink in the toilets three times before he tells me to pull my pants up and he takes his shirt off for me to wear (since mine was ripped) and he picks me up and carries me to the Summers house which is where i met Dawn"

"oh my god" says Mrs Weasley in shock.

"he says it so casual" says Fred who is in shock as his twin brother agrees.

"so if any suitors want to court me, they have to go through Derek" says Harry with a smile before going back to eating as Peter agrees with what Harry says before muttering to himself "unless it's Derek himself that is trying to court Harry" which the others don't hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Draco's POV**

 

Later that day they all arrive in Diagon Alley to do their shopping. They enter the bookstore which is packed with people . Draco, Isaac, Harry, Ron, Seamus and Theo are all in one group when a man pushes past them and takes a photo of Lockhart who does a few poses before he sees Harry and exclaims "it can't be, Harry Potter ?" the reporter turns around and exclaims "Harry Potter" before trying to grab him but is stopped by Derek who grabs the man's arm and says "touch him and i will rip your throat out... with my teeth" which shocks everyone and Harry says "let me go Derek, they want me to be in a photo with Lockhart but i don't want to"

"but it will make the front page" says Lockhart.

"another reason not to" mutters Harry before he says "i'm outta here" before he turns and walks away with his friends leaving a bewildered Lockhart and the others behind. The group all leave the shop and bump into Lucius Malfoy who sneers at the Weasleys before he introduces himself and five minutes later he tells Draco that they are leaving and Harry says "no, he is staying with us"

"i think he should go with his dad" says Ginny.

"and i think he should do what he wants, which is to stay with us" Harry says to Ginny who looks sad and Draco hears her think 'it's all Malfoy's fault that Harry is dark'

"i am not dark, i maybe a little different than what you read in books which are completely false by the way but i am not dark" Harry says to Ginny with a growl which shocks her and she runs to her mom and Draco's dad leaves. Ron then approaches Harry and asks "you heard it too ?"

"what she was thinking ?" asks Isaac and Ron nods and the others all nod too before Ginny comes back with her mom who says "it's time to go"

"but Malfoy's dad wants him home, mom" Ginny says to her mom in an innocent voice and Harry says "Lucius just left, he says that it's ok if Draco stays with us, he was quite ok with Draco being with us" with a sneer at Ginny who sneers back before they hear "Harry !" they turn around and they see Natasha standing there with her arms crossed and Harry runs to her and hugs her as Mrs Weasley looks at them with worry and it seems that Isaac saw the look because he says "that's Natasha, she is a family friend of the Stephens'"

"and Harry is very comfortable with her around" says Dawn.

"and she is the one who gave us our exercise routine for every morning as well as our diet" says Julie before Harry and Natasha walks over and Natasha introduces herself and after an hour of shopping they go their separate ways.

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

 

It's the 1st of September at 10:58 and the Weasleys as well as Harry, Isaac, Julie and Dawn are all running towards the barrier to get to the train. The Weasley's except Ron get on the platform and Ron is about to run to the barrier when Harry says "stop" which Ron does and Harry says "the barrier is blocked by something"

"how do you know ?" asks Dawn.

"i felt it" says Harry

"same here" says Isaac.

"i can feel something too" says Ron as he waves his hand over the barrier and the two girls look worried before Julie asks "how will we get onto the train now ?"

"we could take the car" replies Ron.

"the car ?" asks Isaac.

"we could use my magic" says Harry and they go somewhere private before the others grab onto Harry with their stuff and they disappear from the spot and reappear on the train in the baggage cart before they find a compartment to sit in.

They arrive at Hogwarts and the group all enter the great hall and sit at their house's table and Isaac sees Dumbledore look at Harry and frown before he sees Ginny in the group of first years and smiles while Isaac hears Dumbledore think 'good, Ms Weasley is here, maybe she can direct Harry onto the right path, especally when i tell her about the marriage contract that i made' and it seems that Ron, Harry, Seamus, Draco and Theo heard his thought too because they all started growling lowly but got the attention of their housemates who asked what was wrong which they lied about and said something about being hungry before they each say "founders room, later" to the friends who know which they each nod to before they watch the sorting and after the sorting the feast appears and they all dig into their food. After the feast Pansy, Hermione, Dawn, Julie, Terence, Marcus, Cedric, Harry, Isaac, Theo, Draco, Ron and Seamus all meet up in the Founder's room and Harry says "we heard Dumbledore's thoughts"

"what did you hear ?" asks Dawn.

"something about a marriage contract" says Isaac and the others look shocked before Ron says "my mom would never agree to a marriage contract, never, i swear on my magic"

"it's ok, we know that your mom would never do that, he must have either made her do it or forged the signiture" says Harry.

"can it be stopped ?" asks Julie.

"yea, if Harry was a creature, the contract would be noll and void but we wouldn't knew until he is sixteen and by then the damage could already be down" says Cedric and Harry smiles before he says "then i'm in luck because i am a creature"

"you are ?" asks Terence. Harry nods before he lowers the glamours that he put in place and they see his two cat ears and his tail before he says "i've known that i was a creature since i was four"

"how did you know ?" asks Pansy admiring Harry's black cat ears that have red streaks on them.

"i was attacked and my creature inheritence got activated" says Harry.

"what are you ?" asks Marcus.

"he is a neko, they are sacred, especally to Bast" says Julie.

"wait, she's real ?" asks Ron.

"yea, she visits sometimes and brings her cats, they are fun to hang with" says Harry.

"what will happen if Dumbledore finds out about you being a neko ?" Seamus asks Harry.

"i don't know but i don't think it would be good and then he would be punished by Bastet who would make it the punishment painful" says Harry with an evil smile.

"so the gods and goddesses are all real ?" asks Terence.

"yea, they live in the egyptain underworld" says Harry.

"egyptain underworld ?" asks Pansy.

"it's more different than the greek underworld and the other underworlds" replies Harry.

"how many are there ?" asks Cedric.

"several, i've been to visit Hades, i've visited Osirus, Isis, Anubis, Bastet and the others, i think thats it" says Harry.

"wow" says Cedric.

"do they like you ?" asks Godric.

"oh yea, they love me, and my friends, i'm Hathor's favorite" says Harry with a smile before a portal opens and a woman with a cats head comes through and Harry yells "Bastet" before running to hug her and she hugs him back before she asks "and who are your friends ?" Harry's friends introduce themselves before the portraits introduce themselves and they start chatting before the portal opens again with Isis and Hathor coming through and they all sit down and chat for a while before they all leave to go to bed.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

 

The next day Harry and his friends head to their first class for the day which is potions before heading for herbology where they are replanting Mandrakes, baby Mandrakes. They go to the founder's room before they get an alert on Harry's Morphing grid alarm which Harry checks and he says "there are a set of new power rangers"

"what ?" asks Isaac before he runs to Harry and checks the device before looking at Harry and then to the girls and saying "Harry's right, new rangers"

"new rangers ?" asks Godric's portrait before Harry explains about the power rangers and the morphing grid. They find out that the new rangers are in a city called Silver Hills and the group all decide to go there and meet the new rangers.

Pansy, Hermione, Dawn, Julie, Terence, Marcus, Cedric, Harry, Isaac, Theo, Draco, Ron and Seamus all meet up in the Founder's room and when everyone gets there Harry says "we are heading to a city called Silver Hills"

"why ?" asks Terence.

"to help the new group of power rangers" replies Isaac.

"first we'll meet them and then we will help them" says Julie.

"how will we get there ?" asks Marcus.

"magic" replies Harry before he holds out his hand and says "take my arm and i can take us all to Silver Hills" Everyone grabs onto Harry before they disappear and reappear in Silver City in an alleyway. They are about to leave the alleyway when the city gets attacked by someone or something who is being followed by robots and a woman with pink hair and Harry says "they must be the bad guys" Harry looks at the others who nod except Terence, Marcus and Cedric who don't know what Harry is planning and Harry smiles before he says "girls get the civilians out of danger, Cedric, Terence and Marcus help the girls and the rest of us will fight"

"fight ?" asks Cedric. Harry smiles before he steps back and yells "red warrior" before transforming which shocks the three elder boys and the other five boys transform and Harry says "we are the crystal warriors and you have to keep it a secret"

"we promise" the three elder boys say in unison before Cedric says "we'll go and help the civilians while you six fight" the six crystal warriors nod before they run towards the bad guys and when they get in front of them Harry asks "who are you ?"

"i am Ransik" says the ugly guy with a metal like mask over part of her face before he asks "and who are you ?"

"we are the crystal warriors" says Theo before he raises his trident while Harry raises his sword and the others raise their weapons just as five people show up and when they see the crystal warriors one of the women says "get out of here, he is dangerous"

"and so are we" says Harry.

"how so ?" asks the lady with pink hair and Harry looks at Seamus who nods as Harry looks at the others who all nod before they drop their weapons and raise their hands before Harry uses his fire on one of them as Seamus combines his lightning with the fire as Draco stops on the earth, a rock rises out of the ground and Draco kicks it and the rock hits the gold robot which knocks it down and the five people morph into power rangers and the bad guys disappear leaving robots and an ugly monster behind and Harry asks the rangers "what is that thing ?"

"it's a mutant from the future, from the year 3000" replies the pink ranger.

"cool" says Ron before he creates a hurricane and throws it towards the mutant who ends up on the ground which shocks the rangers and the yellow ranger asks "how did you do that ?"

"my crystal" replies Ron with a smile before they fight the monster. After he fight they all meet up somewhere where the rangers un-morph before one of the women asks "how old are you all ?"

"that's the first question you ask ?" asks Harry.

"what are your names ?" asks one of the guys.

"Harry Stephens" replies Harry.

"Draco Malfoy" replies Draco

"Theodore Nott" replies Theo.

"Isaac Lahey" replies Isaac

"Ron Weasley" replies Ron.

"Seamus Finnegan" replies Seamus

"Dawn Summers" replies Dawn.

"Hermione Granger" replies Hermione.

"Pansy Parkinson" replies Pansy.

"Julie Mayer" replies Julie.

"Cedric Diggory" replies Cedric..

"Marcus Flint" replies Marcus.

"Terence Higgs" replies Terence before the five rangers introduce themselves and Harry's phone goes off, Harry says to the rangers "we have to go but it was nice to meet you" before the group all run off leaving the new power rangers confused.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

 

After fighting alongside the rangers the second years all go to their defence against the dark arts class where Gilderoy Lockhart is teaching the class. He waltz' in and hands out some of the books he has written and starts his class. Five minutes later Harry gets up and says "this class is boring, bye Lockhart" before walking out of the class followed by Dawn, Julie, Isaac, Seamus, Ron, Draco, Pansy and Theo which Lockhart says to "you leave and you will never learn how to defeat dark creatures like werewolves, vampires and everything like them" before muttering including Nekos, Kitsunes and things like that" Harry turns around and says "i just happen to be friends with werewolves and vampires, i know how to kill them, even though i don't want to kill them because they are my friends, your books are false anyway, plus with the adventures I've had, i don't need to learn from you" with a sneer and Lockhart laughs and says "tell us about your adventures then" Harry smiles before he walks to the front with his friends before he twitches his nose and a projector appears with a scene and a dvd player.

Harry takes out a disc and says "this is a DVD of a fight i had when i was ten, against a monster named Trakeena" he puts the disc in the player and the DVD starts to play. It shows Harry, Dawn and Julie on Terra Venture. Harry faces Trakeena without the girls helping him since they were fighting Stingwingers. The battle between Harry and Trakeena is fierce when Trakeena strikes Harry with her sword before trying to stab him but is stopped when Harry uses his sword to stab Trakeena and kicks her in the face before swinging his sword at her, making her run away as the Lost Galaxy rangers appear on the scene.

The red ranger catches Harry as he falls over a bit and the two girls run up to them and tells the rangers what happened which shocks the rangers and Harry gets a scolding from the red ranger for getting in danger. The DVD ends and Harry says to Lockhart "I'd like to see you do that"

"i'm sure that i could" says Lockhart as the girls all sigh except Pansy, Dawn, Hermione and Julie who roll their eyes before Harry says "and get it on video like i did"

"how do we know that the fight was real ?" asks Lockhart.

"you can ask the others" says Julie.

"oh yea, the was caught on cameras all over Terra Venture" says Dawn before she takes out her phone and calls Leo who teleports in and asks "why did you call me ?"

"Lockhart doesn't believe the fight Harry had with Trakeena was real" says Julie.

"oh, it was real alright, he ended up in the medical ward for a week and after that he was ordered to have two weeks of bed rest but he was up after he left the medical ward" says Leo.

"Leo scolded me for fighting Trakeena" says Harry.

"why, he is Harry Potter the boy who lived, he defeated he-who-must-not-be-named, he should be fighting evil" says Lockhart before Dawn and Julie look at each other before they say "uh oh" and Leo yells "you think that a child of ten years old should be fighting monsters like Trakeena who would have killed him and getting in dangerous situations just because he defeated some guy that you won't even say the name of ?"

"i-i mean that he-" Lockhart says.

"Harry, yes has been is some very dangerous situations but he always thought first and reacted later, i was scolding him after that fight because Trakeena would have killed him and the girls if she had the chance and i'm pretty sure that Derek was following Harry around so that Harry wouldn't get into dangerous situations or hurt after finding out about the fight, Harry also got grounded for a month after that fight by his parents who found out about it through Derek"

* * *

**A week later.**

**Unknown 7's POV**

 

A boy who is about twelve is sitting in a room with a man who is teaching him how to read and write before they boy leaves to do some work. The boy is writing down a few things on a parchment when a cyan crystal appears in front of him before dropping to the floor, the boy picks it up and the power from the crystals enters his body before changing his looks, he has cyan streaks in his hair and has slight flakes of cyan in his eyes and he hears a message before vowing to keep the crystal a secret before hiding it in his stuff as the man who is teaching him how to read and write walks in and walks past the boy who breathes out a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Unknown 8's POV**

 

A boy who is about twelve is sitting in his dorm room reading a book on quidditch when a purple crystal appears in front of him before dropping to the floor, the boy picks it up and the power from the crystals enters his body before changing his looks, he has purple streaks in his hair and has slight flakes of purple in his eyes and he hears a message before vowing to keep the crystal a secret when Zabini walks in with Crabbe and says "what's up ?"

"not much, just reading a quidditch book, why ?" asks the boy.

"no reason" says Zabini before he leaves with Crabbe.

* * *

**Unknown 9's POV**

 

A boy who is about twelve is laying on his bed in his room when a lime crystal appears in front of him before dropping to the floor, the boy picks it up and the power from the crystals enters his body before changing his looks, he has lime streaks in his hair and has slight flakes of lime in his eyes and he hears a message before vowing to keep the crystal a secret. He puts the crystal in his pocket before he leaves his bedroom as his mom goes to work and he goes outside and sees his friend Leah standing outside and he starts talking to her just as on of his neighbours walk past them and Leah says "hey Ste"

"hey guys" Ste replies before he goes inside but comes back out once he realises that no-one is home and goes to talk with Leah and the boy.

* * *

**Seamus' POV**

 

A few days later Seamus, Harry, Isaac, Ron, Hermione, Dawn and Julie are in the Gryffindor common room when Ginny walks in and says "hey guys"

"hey Ginny" says Ron before he goes back to reading and Ginny sits next to Harry who moves away from her and towards Isaac who lays his head on Harry's shoulder and smiles at Ginny's face when she shows her discomfort which makes the boy all smile and Isaac lays his head on Harry's lap while resting his legs on Seamus who starts rubbing Isaac's feet giving him a foot massage making Isaac moan a little while Harry's fingers are in Isaac's curly hair which makes Ginny get up and walks away. The boys laugh as Ginny gets up and runs out of the common room like her hair is on fire when Isaac lets out a loud moan from the foot massage but whines when the rubbing stops because Seamus is laughing at Ginny before giving Seamus his puppy eyes to get Seamus to rub his feet again which Seamus does while Harry has his fingers in Isaac's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.
> 
> I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.
> 
> Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)
> 
> The vote count is at the moment
> 
> Fred and George Weasley: 5 Votes.
> 
> Viktor Krum: 4 Votes.
> 
> Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.
> 
> Neville Longbottom: 3 Votes.
> 
> Derek Hale: 4 Votes.
> 
> Draco Malfoy 4 Votes.
> 
> Cato: 1 Vote.
> 
> Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.
> 
> Gloss: 1 Vote.
> 
> Piotr Rasputin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.
> 
> Emmett Cullen: 2 Votes.
> 
> Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.
> 
> Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.
> 
> Riley Griffin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Chase Randell: 1 Vote.
> 
>  
> 
> Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.
> 
> Jacob Black: 1 Vote.
> 
> Bill Weasley: 2 Vote.
> 
> Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.
> 
> Cedric Diggory: 2 Vote.
> 
> Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), Seth Clearwater, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) plus others have no votes but are available for votes.
> 
> PLEASE VOTE !
> 
>  
> 
> Jeremy and Klaus can not get anymore votes since i WILL be pairing them together. But Harry will sleep with Klaus and something shocking will happen after same with Jeremy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter

**Seamus' POV**

 

Two weeks later Seamus was sitting in the Gryffindor common room alone studying when he hears Harry's voice say 'i can't believe Dumbledore tried to send me to the Dursleys thinking that they wold hurt me and not be rescued by my family but if they did they hurt me i may have ended up killing them, i also can't believe Ginny, she is always following me around and won't leave me alone'

"Harry ?" asks Seamus before he hears Draco say 'i need to find out what Dumbledore's plans are so i can help Harry, he is such a good guy and a good friend' Seamus then thinks 'i must be hearing things' before going back to his work and he hears someone think 'hello ?' someone the group doesn't know.

'oh my god' thinks Isaac from wherever he is.

'what the fuck ?' thinks Harry.

'i think we have a mind link guys' thinks Theo.

'a mind link, what the fuck is that ?' thinks the stranger.

'we can talk to each other through our minds !' thinks Ron before he comings running down the stairs and facing Seamus who nods and Ron thinks 'who ever else that has the mind link say something'

'fuck me' thinks Harry.

'gladly' thinks Seamus with an evil smirk.

'i think that this will be interesting to use' thinks Draco no doubt with a smirk on his face..

'it must be apart of the powers that Luna mentioned when we got our crystals' thinks Isaac.

'you got one too ?' thinks the stranger.

'yea, i have the blue one myself' thinks Theo.

'wow, this is soo cool' thinks the first stranger.

'i agree' thinks the second stranger

' also agree' thinks a third stranger.

'me too' thinks a fourth stranger.

'i agree too' thinks a fifth stranger.

'this is weird but cool' think a sixth stranger.

'definitely cool' thinks a seventh stranger.

'i do not understand what this means for me' thinks an eighth stranger.

'it means that we can save the world, at least that's what Luna said' thinks a ninth stranger.

'it means that we can save the world or worlds, i guess, that's what it means' thinks a ninth stranger.

'ok, we need names, who are you ? and where are you ?' thinks Harry before thinking 'i'm Harry Stephens, i have the red crystal, i live with my parents and my siblings in '

'Ron Weasley, white crystal, i live with my parents and siblings, five older brothers and one younger sister, i'm at a school called Hogwarts, i got sorted into Gryffindor' thinks Ron.

'Theodore Nott, call me Theo, i hold the blue crystal, i live with my dad, i'm at a school called Hogwarts, i got sorted into Slytherin' thinks Theo.

'i'm Draco Malfoy, i hold the green crystal, i live with my parents, i'm at a school called Hogwarts, i got sorted into Slytherin'' thinks Draco.

'i'm Seamus Finnigan, i have the orange crystal, i live with my parents in Ireland' thinks Seamus.

'Isaac Lahey, i have the yellow crystal, i live with Harry with parents and siblings, i'm at a school called Hogwarts, i got sorted into Gryffindor' thinks Isaac.

'i'm Mike Montgomery, i have the violet crystal, i live in Rosewood, i live with my parents and my sister' thinks Mike.

'Jeremy Gilbert, i have the gold crystal, i live in Mystic Falls, i live with my parents and my sister' thinks Jeremy.

'Ian Gallegar, i have the black crystal, i live with my siblings in Chicago on the south side ' thinks Ian

'Landry Cockburn, i have the silver crystal with my parents in South Side in Texas' thinks Landry.

'Eric Van De Woodsen, i have the pink crystal, i live on the Upper East Side with my mom and sister' thinks Eric.

'i am Kimon, i have the cyan crystal, i live Athens with my master and tutor, he teaches me how to read and write' thinks Kimon.

'it's me, guys, Gregory, i have the purple crystal, i didn't know that you had a crystal, i live with my dad, i'm at a school called Hogwarts, i got sorted into Slytherin' thinks Greg.

'i'm Jamie Gangel, i have the lime crystal, i live with me mom in Thamesmead the working class area of South East London' thinks Jamie.

'i'm Cato Hadley, i have the indigo crystal, i live in District two of Panem' thinks the second stranger before he thinks 'i have to go, Brutus wants me, talk soon' before they hear nothing from him and Mike thinks 'this is kinda weird, will we ever meet face to face ?'

'we will, one day' thinks Harry before Seamus thinks 'i need to study, how do we shut this off ?' before he figures it out and tells the others before he starts studying again. After he studies Seamus gets up to go to the library and look up mind links.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

 

The next day Dawn, Julie, Isaac, Seamus, Ron, Draco, Pansy, Greg and Theo head to Gringotts to check if everything is ok with their accounts. They walk into the bank and Harry says once they get to the goblin at a desk "hey Garrog, how are you? we would like to see our inheritance chart, please" Garrog looks shocked before he says "of course, Mr Stephens" before he steps down and says "follow me" the group follow Garrog to a room where Griphook is with another goblin and Harry says "hello, Griphook" the goblin in question turned around with a shocked face before replying "hello, Mr Stephens"

Garrog tells the goblins in the room what the twelve year olds are here for and they find out that Harry is the heir of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Black, Stephens, Evans, Le Fay and Emrys which shocks Harry and the others before he gets a list of properties that he owns and where they are before the others get their test and they find out who they are the heirs to before they head back to the castle to let the information sink in. It's the 27th of October and Pansy, Hermione, Dawn, Julie, Terence, Marcus, Cedric, Harry, Isaac, Theo, Fred, George, Draco, Ron, Adrian, Greg and Theo all head to Rosewood to check out the house that Harry owns in the town.

When they get to the town they head to Harry's house in the town before Harry, Isaac, Seamus, Greg, Theo, Draco and Ron start walking around the town while the others stayed at the house. Suddenly while the boys were walking a silver car with four teenage boys pull up and one of the guys ask "are you new in town ?"

"we are visiting" says Harry before taking a look at the guy and he says "i'm Harry Stephens"

"Noel Kahn" says the guy before taking Harry's hand and shaking it. The other boys introduce themselves before Noel asks "what are you guys doing for Halloween ?"

"we don't know yet" replies Isaac.

"i'm having a party, you guys can come but you have to dress up" says Noel.

"can our friends who aren't with us come ?" Harry asks innocently.

"of course, come prepared to be scared" says Noel before he drives off and the boys all smile before Draco asks "what are we gonna dress up as ?"

"i have an idea for my costume" says Harry.

"same here" says Isaac.

"i think i might have a clue what to dress up as" says Ron.

"i know what i'm dressing as" says Seamus with a smile.

"we better get our costumes then" says Draco. The boys walk back to Harry's new house and tell the others about the party before Dawn asks "what are we dressing up as ?"

"i'm going as little red riding hood but with a mask and in my neko form" says Harry. They turn to him and Julie asks "are you sure ?"

"yea, i think it will be fun" says Harry before Seamus says "i'm dressing up as a devil"

"i'm dressing as an angel" says Isaac.

"i'm dressing up as a dog" says Ron.

"before we go to the party, how about we check out the house in Mystic Falls ?" asks Dawn.

"why not ?" asks Harry before holding out his hand but before the others reach for his hand Harry pulls it back and heads towards the door before opening it and they see a boy with brown hair and blue eyes at the door with a woman who says "hello"

"hi, i'm Harry and these are my friends" says Harry motioning to his friends before motioning them to come in which they do. The woman and the boy introduce themselves as Ella and Mike Montgomery, the twelve year old boys widen their eyes at Mike's name before they introduce themselves and the others which widens Mike's eyes and Harry asks Ella "can Mike hangout with us ?"

"of course" Ella replies before Harry says "he can help us choose some Halloween costumes for Noel Kahn's party"

"you got invited to that ?" Mike asks Harry which Harry nods to before Ron says "we all did and i'm sure that if it's ok with your mom, i'm sure that Noel wouldn't mind having you there too" Mike turns to his mom and is about to ask when Ella says "yes, you can go but i don't want you drinking alcohol"

"who's drinking alcohol ?" asks Derek at the doorway with Kendra, Cora and Dudley. Harry replies with "no-one is drinking alcohol, we got invited to a party and Ella is telling her son not to drink"

"if you are going to this party, then i'm going too" Derek says to Harry making the boys all groan and Harry says "you don't have to come Derek, Cedric will make sure that nothing happens to us, some with Adrian, Marcus and Terence"

"i'm coming with you" says Derek in a serious, i-will-not-take-no-for-an-answer tone which makes Harry say "fine, you can come with us but we are dressing up anyway we want"

"fine" says Derek before Cora asks "can Dudley and I come to the party ?"

"yea, Noel said to bring my friends" says Harry.

"i think he just wanted you there" says Draco in a teasing way which Derek growls at making the twelve year old boys laugh and Harry says "he is hot"

"how old is he ?" asks Derek with a low growl.

"Noel Kahn is about fifteen years old maybe fourteen" says Ella and Derek relaxes a bit before Harry says "Derek, chill out, nothing is going to happen to us"

"i don't trust any boys or men that are older than you other than those that are here, my family, your family and some of your teachers as well as you friends, but not any strangers" Derek says to Harry and Ella asks him "can you keep an eye on my son too and make sure that he isn't drinking"

"I'll make sure that none of them are drinking" Derek says to her which she replies with "thank you" and Derek smiles before Ella says "i have to go, bye" and leaves while Mike stays behind and Harry asks Derek "how did you know we were here ?"

"your grandmother, she has been keeping an eye on you to make sure you aren't in any danger" Derek replies before asking "what were you doing before ?"

"we were about to head to Mystic Falls, e are looking at houses that i own" Harry replies shocking Mike who asks "you own this house ?"

"and the land the house is on" says Harry before he puts his arm out which everyone including Derek, Mike, Dudley and Cora grab onto and they disappear from the house and end up in Mystic Falls.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

 

They arrive in Mystic Falls and they head to Harry's new house in the town before they head to the Grille to get something to eat. They walk in and head to the table in the centre of the grille. Someone comes and gets their order before the group start chatting and Mike asks "are we going to find the gold crystal holder ?"

"why ?" asks Draco.

"cause he lives in this town" replies Mike.

"oh yea" says Draco before the crystal holders open their minds and they all call out in their minds 'Jeremy Gilbert'

'what ?' thinks Jeremy.

'we are in Mystic Falls' thinks Harry.

'we ?' asks Jeremy.

'me and some of the other crystal holders and our friends' Harry tells him.

'where ?' asks Jeremy.

'the grille' replies Theo.

'I'll be there soon' thinks Jeremy. Ten minutes later a boy of twelve walks into the grille and Harry thinks to Jeremy 'we are the group at the centre'

'thanks' thinks Jeremy before he walks over to them and says "hey guys"

"hey, Jeremy, how are you ?" asks Harry.

"i'm good" replies Jeremy before everyone introduces themselves and they start chatting before a girl walks over to them with two other girls, one African American and the other blonde, and a blonde guy and says "hey Jer"

"hey Elena" says Jeremy before he takes some chips out of one of the baskets. The group all introduce themselves to Elena and her friends before Elena and her friends introduce themselves and Caroline starts flirting with Derek who says "never going to happen"

"i agree" says Harry.

"why ?" asks Bonnie.

"I've known Derek for a while and he is still dealing with some stuff, he isn't not ready to date yet" Harry tells her and Jeremy asks "why ?"

"he dated an older woman who was just using him but luckily Harry found out her plans and told Derek's parents who were not happy" says Julie.

"i agree, Derek got grounded for a while" says Harry with a laugh as Derek scowls at Harry who laughs harder and says "your scowls don't work on me" and Derek mumbles something under his breath before shaking his head. The group all chat before Elena and her friends leave. Everyone decides to head back to Rosewood and they bring Jeremy along with them after he asks his parents if he can stay with Harry and his friends.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

 

The group get back to Rosewood and they head to Harry's house to discuss what costumes they will be wearing. Harry tells them "I'll be dressed as Little red riding hood in my Neko form with a red mask, a red shirt, a black mini skirt and black stockings with red stiletto shoes with a basket full of weapons"

"nice, i'm dressing up as an angel with wings and a halo, a yellow mask, with no shirt and no shoes either with yellow shorts and I'll carry a scythe" says Isaac.

I'm dressing as a devil with orange shorts with no shirt and with a tail and horns with a trident, a real one, as well as no shoes with an orange mask" says Seamus.

"I'll dress up as a dog with white ears and a white tail with pretend paws and a mask" says Ron.

"i'm dressing up as a fairy with violet wings, no shirt, violet shorts with a violet mask with some small knives in my belt " says Mike.

"I'll dress up as a fox with nine tails in a gold mask with fox ears too and no shirt and a samurai sword or two" says Jeremy.

"I'll dress up as the wicked witch of the west but I'll be the guy version, either that or I'll dress up as Maleficent but with black and green clothes" says Draco.

"I'll dress up as Ursula but in blue and black with a spear" says Theo.

"i'm dressing as a nurse" says Julie.

"I'll dress up as the big bad wolf and I'll stay close to Harry" says Derek. The others tell them what they are dressing up as before they leave to go to the costume store. Once they get to the store they find what they need before they bump into a girl with glasses and Harry says "sorry about that"

"it's no problem" says the girl before she says "i'm Mona"

"i'm Harry" says Harry before the others introduce themselves and Harry asks "what are you dressing up as ?"

"i don't know yet" replies Mona.

"why not a cat with a mask" says Draco.

"really ?" asks Mona.

"yea, you would look great as a cat" says Jeremy.

"what are you guys dressing as ?" Mona asks them all and they tell her except the Neko bit but Harry says "i'm dressing as little red riding hood with cat ears, a tail and claws with a basket full of weapons"

"meow, that sounds good" says Mona with a smile and they continue shopping before a blonde girl with black highlight walks into the store to get her costume and Harry asks Mona "who is that ?"

"that is Allison DiLaurentis" says Mona.

"what's so special about her ?" asks Draco.

"she is the most popular girl in school" says Mona.

"well, we don't care" says Harry.

"my sister is friends with Allison, i think she is a bitch" says Mike making Derek say "watch your language"

"sorry Derek" says Mike.

"ok, let's get going" says Harry after they have done their shopping and they head back to Harry's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.
> 
> I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.
> 
> Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)
> 
> The vote count is at the moment
> 
> Fred and George Weasley: 6 Votes.
> 
> Viktor Krum: 4 Votes.
> 
> Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.
> 
> Neville Longbottom: 3 Votes.
> 
> Derek Hale: 5 Votes.
> 
> Draco Malfoy 4 Votes.
> 
> Cato: 1 Vote.
> 
> Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.
> 
> Gloss: 1 Vote.
> 
> Piotr Rasputin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.
> 
> Emmett Cullen: 4 Votes.
> 
> Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.
> 
> Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.
> 
> Riley Griffin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Chase Randell: 1 Vote.
> 
> Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.
> 
> Jacob Black: 1 Vote.
> 
> Bill Weasley: 2 Vote.
> 
> Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.
> 
> Cedric Diggory: 2 Vote.
> 
> Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), Seth Clearwater, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) plus others have no votes but are available for votes.
> 
> PLEASE VOTE !
> 
> Jeremy and Klaus can not get anymore votes since i WILL be pairing them together. But Harry will sleep with Klaus and something shocking will happen after same with Jeremy. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Isaac's POV**

 

The day before Halloween, Isaac, Jeremy, Harry, Mike, Theo, Draco, Greg, Seamus and Ron all head to Beacon Hills to get a few items for their costumes when a boy runs and bumps into Isaac making him fall over. The boy is crying and Isaac says to him "don't cry, it's ok"

"leave me alone" says the boy pushing Isaac way a bit but Isaac says "we are not leaving until you tell us what's wrong"

"i'm adopted" says the boys with an angry voice before Harry says "so i am i" The boy looks at Harry before he asks "who are you guys ?" The group of boys introduce themselves before the boy says "i'm Jackson Whitmore"

"nice to meet you, Jackson" says Harry with a smile when suddenly a boy with brown hair runs up to them and says to Jackson "are you okay ?"

"yea, i'm fine Stilinski, i just bumped into them accidently" says Jackson and the boy looks at the group before he says pointing at Harry and Isaac "i know you two"

"how ?" asks Jeremy.

"from when Mr Lahey got arrested" says Stilinski before he says "i'm Stiles, by the way"

"nice to meet you" says Seamus before Harry tells them about Isaac's dad and how they got Isaac out of his dad's thump. After the story Stiles looks shocked and so do the others who didn't know what happened. After five minutes of talking Harry's phone goes off and when Harry checks it he says "fuck, Derek noticed that we were missing, we have to go"

"Derek ?" asks Jackson.

"Derek Hale ?" asks Stiles and Harry nods with a smile before he says "you two should stick together"

"why ?" asks Stiles.

"you two seem to care how the other feels" says Draco.

"ok, what are you guys doing anyway ?" asks Stiles.

"we are getting some stuff for our Halloween costumes because we are going to a party tomorrow night" says Harry with a smile before he says "why don't you two come to the party ?"

"where is it ?" asks Jackson.

"it's in Rosewood" replies Isaac before he asks them "can you keep a secret ?" both boys nod and Harry says "verbal answer is needed"

"yes, we can keep and secret" they both say before Draco asks "and you won't tell anyone what we are about to tell you ?"

"no we won't, we swear" they both say which Mike confirms is the truth with his lie detection power before Harry tells them about magic and the different creatures out there without telling who the creatures are and both boys decide that they want to come to the party at Noel Kahn's house. The group go to the Whitmore manor to tell Jackson's parents that Jackson is going to be with them for a few days which his mom was ok with but his dad was about to say something when Endora comes through the door and asks "how long are you going to be ?"

"not long Grandma" replies Harry with a smirk before Jackson get permission to go with them and then they asks Stiles' dad who says "ok but no breaking the law" which the boys reply to "of course" before they leave and Harry asks Endora "how did you know that we were here ?"

"Derek called and told me that you were not with him, so i searched until i found you all" Endora replies and they all head back to Rosewood after they finally get the items they need for their costumes.

* * *

**Seamus' POV**

 

It's Halloween and the boys are completing their costumes before they head out for a walk. Isaac, Jeremy, Harry, Mike, Theo, Draco, Greg, Seamus, Stiles, Jackson and Ron are all walking down the street before they get to an alley way which has a car in it and Mike says "that's my dad's car" and they watch as Mike's dad talks to a woman in the car and Mike says "i know her"

"who is she ?" asks Harry.

"one of my dad's students" replies Mike before Harry says "i hear someone coming" and they crowd together before Ron turns invisible as well as everyone else with him and they see two teenage girls run down the alley but stop when they see the car and Mike says "oh no, that's my sister, Aria" in a whisper before they see Mike's dad and the woman kiss and Aria's face changes before they see Mike's dad see Aria before she runs off with her friend Allison.

Mike's dad drives away and the group turn visible before Harry says "i am so sorry Mike"

"it's not a problem, but we are getting drunk tonight" says Mike.

"what about Derek ?" asks Isaac.

"i'm sure that he will be elsewhere while we get drunk because i am not going home sober to face my cheating father, my mom deserves better" says Mike.

"we could tell her about what we saw" says Harry.

"Aria will do it unless my dad convinces her not to tell" says Mike.

"and how will we explain how we saw him ?" asks Stiles.

"damn" says Theo.

"we could make his life a living hell" suggests Ron.

"ok but tonight we drink and get drunk" says Mike before Stiles says "i won't be drinking"

"same here" says Jackson before they talk and walk to Mike's house where they overhear the conversation between Aria and her dad and Mike grumbles a bit before they get what they need and they leave without Aria or Mike's dad know that they were there.

That night the nine crystal holders are in Mike's room getting dressed into their costumes to go to the party and when Harry comes out in his costume the boys all whistle and cat call him before he says "thanks boys" before walking past Mike who is shirtless and putting his fairy wings on. The boys finish getting dressed before they head to the party.

* * *

**Jackson's POV**

 

Jackson, Stiles, Derek, Terence, Marcus, Cedric, Fred, George, Hermione, Pansy, Dawn, Julie, Cora, Dudley and Adrian are all at Noel's party when someone comes up to them and asks "who are you ?"

"we are friends of Harry's, he hasn't arrived yet but he will" replies Derek before Stiles says "i think they have arrived" Derek faces in the direction that Stiles is looking and he sees nine people walk through the crowd and the guy says "they look amazing, i'm Noel by the way" before he shakes their hands while staring at the nine people who walk right up to them and Little red riding hood says "hey there, big bad" in a seductive tone.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

 

Harry, Isaac, Seamus, Ron, Greg, Draco, Theo, Mike and Jeremy arrive at the party with Harry in the middle of the nine guys. Harry walks into the party with Jeremy on is left and Mike on his right who had Seamus next to him with Draco and Greg is next to Draco while Isaac is next to Mike with Ron next to him with Theo next to Ron. They walk towards Derek and the others and Harry says to Derek "hey there, big bad" in a seductive tone which he replies to with "hello, lil red"

"you look amazing" Noel says to Harry.

"thanks" says Harry before Noel asks pointing at Isaac "sexy angel ?" Isaac nods.

Noel points and asks about their costumes and the boys all nod before Mike says "Aria is here with her friends" pointing at the five girls. Noel goes over to the five girls and they talk for a bit. Suddenly just dance from Lady Gaga comes on and the five go to dance before they stop and see another girl walk into the party and Harry hears Aria ask "who's that ?"

"Jenna" replies Allison in a pissed off way before they go into the house and dance. Thirty minutes later Emily is dancing with Ben while she stares at Jenna and Allison whispers in her ear before she disappears and Emily's face changes. Five minutes later Harry, Mike, Jeremy and Isaac go outside to get some drinks before a new song comes on and Isaac, Mike and Jeremy surround Harry before they start dancing with him and they start grinding against each other before Harry faces Mike and their faces get closer before Harry makes the move and kisses Mike in a soft chaste kiss before Mike pulls back, looks into Harry's eyes and kisses him which shocks Jeremy and Isaac who look at them with widened eyes before they cheer as Mike and Harry's kiss deepens more before they break apart. Harry and Mike look at Isaac and Jeremy before Harry notices Derek standing next to someone in a cat costume looking straight at them while Terence looks kinda jealous and Marcus looks shocked at what happened and Harry says to Mike, Isaac and Jeremy "i think we better go over there"

"i think you might be right" Mike says to Harry before the four boys walk over to Derek who holds out his hand and Harry hands his cup over. Derek sniffs the contents of the cup before he takes a sip and says "who gave you this ?"

"we just got it" says Harry before Derek says "ok, we are leaving" before he turns to Terence and says "get the others, we are leaving"

"can i come ?" asks Mike.

"let him come, Jeremy too" Harry says to Derek. Derek nods before they leave the party. The group all arrive at Hogwarts and Mike says "this place looks awesome"

"i know" says Harry before they head to the common rooms. The Slytherins head to the Slytherin common room as the Gryffindors head to the Gryffindor common room before they all head to the great hall to eat without their costumes and they eat their food. Dumbledore looks at them before he gets up and makes a speech and half way through it he sings Day-o (banana boat song) which Professor Snape, Lockhart, McGonagall, Sprout and Trelawney dance and sing while the teachers watch in horror before the six teachers sit down before a red hand comes out of their food, grabs there faces, pulls them down before it pushes them away making them fall over which makes the students laugh before the six professors get up wit shocked faces as the students go back to eating.

Thirty minutes after Derek leaves with Dudley, Harry, Mike, Isaac, Jeremy, Draco, Theo, Seamus, Ron, Greg, Pansy, Hermione, Dawn, Cora and Julie all change back into their costumes before they head back to Noel's party which is full of older people and they dance for hours with the older people and they bump into a man who is dressed as Clyde while to woman next to him is dressed as Bonnie and the man asks Harry after he accidently bumps into him "who are you, how old are you ?"

"i'm Little red and i'm however old you want me to be" replies Harry clearly drunk while Mike is leaning on him and the man says "i think you should get home, it's late and you look too young to be here"

"but we were invited by Noel" says Mike.

"Noel left after his brother came here" says the woman.

"where did he go ?" asks Jeremy.

"he is inside the house, in his room" replies the man before Harry smile and he says "thanks" to the couple before he says to Mike and Jeremy "wait here, i'm going to go see Noel"

"ok, are you sure ?" Mike asks Harry with concern.

"I'll be fine" says Harry before he walks off to the house.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

 

After Harry leaves Isaac walks over to Mike and Jeremy and asks "where's Harry going ?"

"to see Noel" replies Jeremy.

"why ?" asks Draco as he walks over with Julie and Dawn.

"Harry is probably sucking Noel off" says Julie.

"hey!, ok, i was going to say thank you for the invitation to the party and that i had an amazing time tonight, i wasn't going to suck him off, plus Noel thinks that me and Mike are dating"

"what ?" asks Mike.

"did you correct him ?" asks Isaac.

"yea, i did but he said to me, quote, 'then start dating him, you both looked like you liked each other, so go for it' and i said that we met four days ago and that we have just kissed even if he was my first kiss" says Harry.

"i was your first kiss ?" asks Mike and Harry nods before Draco says "Terence was jealous because of it" and they all laugh before Harry checks the time and he says "fuck, it's almost midnight, we have to get back to Hogwarts"

They leave the party and head into an alley way where they disappear from and reappear at Hogwarts, the Slytherins all head back to their common room while Harry, Mike and Jeremy as well as the Gryffindors all walk down a corridor before Harry stops when he hears something and Harry asks "do you hear that ?"

"hear what ?" asks Jeremy.

"i heard something" says Harry before he runs down a corridor with the others following him before he stops and says "oh no" and they see a cat on the floor before they hear a bunch of footsteps coming and when the people arrive they see that all the teachers are there as well as all of the students and Filch runs towards the cat before he accuses Harry of killing his cat and Mike says "we weren't even at the castle when this happened"

"where were you then ?" asks Dumbledore.

"at a Halloween party in Rosewood, it was fun" says Harry who is still a little drunk which he make clear and one of the students asks Harry "are you ok ?"

"i'm a little tipsy but I'll be ok" replies Harry.

"how tipsy ?" asks Mike.

"i know what i'm doing still, so i'm not flat out drunk" says Harry before Mike says "good" before he thinks to Harry 'the old man with the white beard the guy you were talking about'

'yea, that's Dumbledork' Harry thinks back making Mike smile before Mike thinks to Harry 'i'm going to kiss you now'

'do it' Harry thinks back and Mike kisses Harry right in front of everyone, shocking them all and the two boys break the kiss when Dumbledore clears his throat and asks "how do you two know each other ?"

"none of your business" says Harry.

"as the headmaster of this school-" Dumbledore starts to say.

"you don't need to know about my personal life Dumbledore" Harry tells Dumbledore with a growl before Jeremy says "can we go now ? we are so tired"

"of course, where will you be staying ?" Dumbledore asks Jeremy.

"they will be staying with me" says Harry.

"in the Gryffindor common room ?" asks Dumbledore.

"in my bed" replies Harry with a smile before he says "Jeremy will probably stay in Isaac's bed while Mike stays in my bed" and a stern looking woman says "i don't think that's a good idea"

"don't worry we won't be having sex, i'm only twelve, i won't be having sex for a while" says Harry.

"that's good to hear" says the stern woman. The group all end up going to bed with Mike and Harry sharing a bed Mike while Isaac and Jeremy share a bed.

* * *

* * *

**Ron's POV**

 

The next day the boys and the girls are in Dumbledore's office with Harry's parents, Julie parents, Ron's parents and Dawn's mom and sister as well as a few others. Dumbledore tells their parents what happened and Samantha asks "who was drinking ?"

"only, me, Mike and Jeremy, we were the ones that were drinking a lot while Draco, Theo, Pansy, Dawn, Greg and Ron only had one while the others were drinking water" Harry tells his mom and Dumbledore asks "where did you get the alcohol from ?"

"the Halloween party" replies Mike.

"where was the party ?" asks McGonagall.

"you went back to the party ?" asks Derek as he walks through the door.

"yea, we went back because we were having fun" Harry tells him.

"and i promised Mike's mom that i would make sure that he didn't drink" says Derek with a sad face.

"well, i needed it because i found out that my dad was sleeping with one of his students" Mike tells Derek which shocks him and he asks "did you tell your mom because she deserves to know"

"i know but Aria also saw it and we were hidden when Aria and Allison came into the alley where my dad's car was" says Mike before Mrs Weasley says "oh you poor dear, you need to tell your mom"

"we need to discuss their punishment as well as tell us where the party was" says Dumbledore.

"it was in Rosewood" says Mike and Dumbledore says "that's impossible, no one can apparate out of the castle"

"there are other ways to travel" says Harry before he disappears from where he is standing and reappears behind Dumbledore and makes a loud sound behind him and makes Dumbledore jump before Dumbledore asks "how did you do that ?"

"i learnt" says Harry before Dumbledore asks "why were you in Rosewood anyway ?"

"we were checking out the house that i own in Rosewood" replies Harry.

"you own a house ?" Darrin asks Harry which Harry replies to with a nod before Dumbledore says "you don't own a house in Rosewood" clearly lying which is confirmed by Mike.

"yes, i do and i also own one in Mystic Falls which is where Jeremy is from" says Harry which shocks Dumbledore and they hear from Dumbledore's mind 'maybe i can tell the parents about the kiss' but before he opens his mouth Harry says "i also, last night, had my first kiss"

"with who ?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"Mike, he is the same age as me" replies Harry motioning to Mike who is standing next to him and Samantha asks "just a kiss, right ?"

"yea, we only kissed, Derek saw it" says Harry.

"it's true, Harry, Mike, Jeremy and Isaac were dancing and grinding together and Harry kissed Mike before they break the kiss and Mike kisses Harry and then they saw me and i checked Harry's drink and then we left" says Derek. They talk more before the group of twelve year olds head to class but before they do the parents and teachers tell them that the group of twelve year olds are going to have detention for two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.
> 
> I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.
> 
> Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)
> 
> The vote count is at the moment
> 
> Fred and George Weasley: 6 Votes.
> 
> Viktor Krum: 4 Votes.
> 
> Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.
> 
> Neville Longbottom: 3 Votes.
> 
> Derek Hale: 5 Votes.
> 
> Draco Malfoy 4 Votes.
> 
> Cato: 1 Vote.
> 
> Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.
> 
> Gloss: 1 Vote.
> 
> Piotr Rasputin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.
> 
> Emmett Cullen: 4 Votes.
> 
> Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.
> 
> Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.
> 
> Riley Griffin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Chase Randell: 1 Vote.
> 
> Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.
> 
> Jacob Black: 1 Vote.
> 
> Bill Weasley: 2 Vote.
> 
> Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.
> 
> Cedric Diggory: 2 Vote.
> 
> Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), Seth Clearwater, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) plus others have no votes but are available for votes.
> 
> PLEASE VOTE !
> 
> Jeremy and Klaus can not get anymore votes since i WILL be pairing them together. But Harry will sleep with Klaus and something shocking will happen after same with Jeremy. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Harry's POV**

 

A month later and within that month they learn about the chamber of secrets which they confirm with the portrait of Salazar who tells them about the chamber. Harry, Isaac, Mike, Jeremy, Draco and Theo and in the founder's room when Harry's two way mirror starts to glow and Harry answers it and it's Natasha and she says "i have another job for you"

"what kind of job ?" asks Harry.

"a child rapist, i got the details earlier today, he raped at least ten little boys who he also tortures before he kills them" Natasha tells Harry making him growl and Mike says "we're in"

"I've never killed anyone before" says Jeremy.

"you won't be killing, i will" says Harry before he turns to Draco and says "get the other boys, I'll come up with a plan" Draco runs out of the room as the folder containing the information on the child rapist to Mike and Mike says "this guy is disgusting, he needs to be dealt with"

"i agree" says Harry before he asks Mike and Jeremy "have you two discovered any of your powers yet ?"

"i think so" says Jeremy.

"yea, i can control darkness" says Mike.

"i can control energy" says Jeremy.

"anything else ?" asks Theo.

"I can make someone feel a lot of pain when I want" says Mike.

"same" says Jeremy.

"that it ?" asks Isaac. Both boys shake their heads before Mike says "i can make people fall asleep"

"how ?" asks Draco when he comes back with the other boys and Mike shows them by making Isaac fall asleep before Harry wakes him up and asks Draco "any problems getting the boys ?"

"no, no one was suspicious except Dumbledore but he can't do anything anyway" says Ron as he makes his way over to the file and he asks "what's the plan ?" after reading the file.

"we trap him" replies Harry before Mike asks "how ?"

"we will need someone to be the bait" says Jeremy.

"i will, i'm the only one who can shape shift into a child" says Draco before he asks "what is this guy's type ?"

"children of 9 years old with dark blonde year with brown eyes and a skinny body" replies Harry before Draco shape shifts into what the guy's type is and asks "is this good ?"

"yes, that will do but if you get into any trouble before we trap him use your powers" says Harry and Draco grins and says "gladly" before the nine boys disappear from the spot and reappear in the middle of a street in Manhattan, New York and Harry says "this is the last known location of the guy"

"what do we do ?" asks Theo.

"we set the bait" says Harry. Draco walks on the street where the man is who looks at Draco who is wearing short jeans, a white shirt and some sandals and goes over to him but before the man can grab Draco, Jeremy shoots off his sleeping power and the group of boys grab the man and take him to an empty warehouse before they chain him to the wall.

When the man wakes up he is calm for about 5 seconds until he realises that he is chained up and starts trying to get out of the chains but can't and Harry says to the man "don't even think about screaming for help, no-one will hear you"

"where am i ?" demands the man.

"in an abandoned warehouse" answers Mike.

"why ?" asks the man.

"because we know who you are and what you do, and we are here to deal with you" says Harry while he takes out a knife out of a bag which scares the man who starts tugging on the chains and Harry laughs before he stabs the man in the leg with the knife. The man yells in pain before Harry takes the knife out and the nine boys stand in front of the man before they hold each others hands, they then use their pain manipulation power on the man who screams for a minute before passing out from the pain which makes Harry wake him up by craving a line into the mans chest which wakes him up and the man yells before he says begging "please, let me go, i won't do it anymore, i swear i won't" Harry looks at Mike who shakes his head before Harry takes out a gun and shoots the man in the shoulder making the man yell in pain.

Harry starts craving lines into the man's chest making a noughts and crosses game on his chest before he put a cross in the middle before handing the knife to Mike who puts a nought on the top left hand corner, Harry put a cross on the bottom right hand corner, Mike puts a nought on the bottom left hand corner before Harry put a cross on the left hand side which Mike responds with a nought on the top centre before harry puts a cross in the middle on the right hand side and slashes across the man's chest showing that he won the game before the nine boys hold hands and use their pain manipulation power on the man until he looses his voice before Harry approaches the man and cuts the man's wrists and legs before he slits the man's throat killing the man and they leave the man hanging there before they disappear from the warehouse and reappear next to has an impressed look on her face before they each get ten thousand dollars each while she gets fifty thousand dollars and they go their separate ways.

The group arrive back at Hogwarts and head to the founders room to rest

* * *

**The next day.**

**Unknown 10's POV**

 

A boy the age of twelve is in his pod when a lavender crystal appears in front of him before dropping to the floor, the boy picks it up and the power from the crystals enters his body before changing his looks, he has lavender streaks in his hair and has slight flakes of lavender in his eyes and he hears a message before vowing to keep the crystal a secret before he places the crystal in his pocket as his best friend comes into the pod and they start talking about the humans and the sector yet again with Roman on the side of the humans.

* * *

**Unknown 11's POV**

 

A boy the age of twelve is in his pod when a scarlet crystal appears in front of him before dropping to the floor, the boy picks it up and the power from the crystals enters his body before changing his looks, he has scarlet streaks in his hair and has slight flakes of scarlet in his eyes and he hears a message before vowing to keep the crystal a secret before he places the crystal in his pocket before he goes to see his best friend and they talk for a while until the boy notices his best friends looks and realises something before he asks "did you get a crystal too ?" his best friend nods before he digs into his pocket before he reveals a lavender crystal and then they both hear 'i can't believe that man, he was disgusting'

'who was disgusting ?' thinks the boy.

'a child rapist that i killed after we tortured him' they hear from a boy

'was it painful for the man ?' asks the boy's best friend.

'very painful' says another boy before the first boy thinks 'we'll talk later, we have to do our potions homework'

'potions ?' thinks the boy's best friend which gets the reply 'we'll tell you later, bye'

'bye ?' they both think before they start talking about what's happening.

* * *

**Seamus' POV**

 

Seamus, Harry, Isaac, Jeremy, Mike and Ron are in the Gryffindor doing their potions homework except Mike and Jeremy who are reading before they have to bed when Harry thinks 'i can't believe that man, he was disgusting'

'who was disgusting ?' thinks a stranger making everyone of the boys look up from their homework.

'a child rapist that i killed after we tortured him' replies Harry.

'was it painful for the man ?' asks a different stranger.

'very painful' thinks Jeremy before Harry thinks 'we'll talk later, we have to do our potion homework'

'potions ?' thinks the boy's best friend which gets the reply 'we'll tell you later, bye'

'bye ?' thinks the first stranger before the group of boys go back to their homework before Harry's mirror starts to glow and Harry picks it up and it's Natasha and while they are talking Harry notices something in the background and he says "someone is behind you Tasha, i don't know who but you have to get out of the area"

"what does that person look like ?" asks Natasha.

"he has a bow and arrow, he looks to be spying on you" says Harry. Natasha nods before she disconnects the mirror and Harry says "she will be fine" before the girls come into the common room and the boys tell them about the guy following Natasha as well as the two new crystal holders. A week later Seamus and Ron are walking down a corridor when he sees Dumbledore walking down the corridor with Ginny towards his office, the two boys decide to follow them down the corridor and they then both turn invisible to follow him and they both listen to the conversation and they hear Dumbledore ask Ginny "what does Harry do ?"

"he just hangs out with my brother and the other boys, he also hangs out with those girls" Ginny replies.

"which boys ?" asks Dumbledore.

"Isaac, Seamus, Malfoy, Nott, Goyle, those two muggle boys and my brother" replies Ginny before Dumbledore says "we have to keep Harry away from the Slytherins, he must stay on the path of light"

"i agree, sir, he must stay on the path of light and marry me" says Ginny.

"he also has to make the ultimate sacrifice for the world after he marries you and gets you pregnant" says Dumbledore.

"and will die a hero while i get everything, how did you make the contract anyway, i know my mother and she wouldn't sign it willingly" asks Ginny.

"i forged her signature but if i need to i will cast the imperious on her and make her do it before wiping her memory of me doing it" says Dumbledore with a sparkle in his eye before he says "put this potion in his drink, it's a love potion that will make him develop a little crush on you before you dose him with the powerful stuff and then you will take a fertility potion before you bed him and get pregnant"

"it will also make sure that Harry doesn't end up with a guy, like Lahey or Finnigan or any other guy" says Ginny with disgust before she tells him about the foot rub that Seamus was giving Isaac as Isaac laid in Harry's lap while moaning. The two talk for a bit before Ginny leaves but Ron and Seamus stay in the office to watch Dumbledore.

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

 

Isaac is in the founder's room with Harry, Draco and Theo when Isaac al of a sudden yells as if he is in pain before he drops to the floor and he starts rolling on the floor in pain, Harry goes over to Isaac to see what's going on before he recognises what is going on and he says "he is getting a creature inheritance, we can't touch him while he is getting his creature inheritance" suddenly wings come out of his back in a flash of light with blind the boys a bit before they take a look at Isaac and they see him with wings and halo above his head before Isaac gets up and he asks "what happened ?"

"you got a creature inheritance" says Harry.

"what am i ?" asks Isaac.

"an angel" replies Theo looking at Isaac with wide eyes and a smile before Harry says "we need to find a way to hide his angelic look"

"i agree" says Draco before Isaac waves his hands over his body and his looks change back to normal before he asks Harry "how did you know what was going on ?"

"remember, i am a Neko, i got my inheritance when i was four and i saw a video of me getting my inheritance" says Harry.

"oh yea, what do we do now ?" asks Isaac.

"we can try contacting the two new crystal holders" says Harry. The boys all nod before they all think together 'hello ?'

'hello, who are you ?' is the reply from one of the boys.

'i'm Harry Stephens' replies Harry.

'Draco Malfoy' replies Draco.

'Theodore Nott' replies Theo.

'Isaac Lahey' replies Isaac before he asks 'who are you ?'

'i'm Drake' they hear from him before they hear 'and i'm Roman' from the other boy.

'it's nice to meet you' thinks Harry before he asks 'where are you ?'

'i'm an Atrian' thinks Roman.

'a what ?' asks Isaac in a confused way.

'you don't know what we are ?' asks Drake.

'no, sorry but we don't know what that is' think Draco.

'i do' thinks Harry before he thinks 'do any of you remember a boy with cat ears ?'

'i do but he died after he tried to protect me after he paralysed one of the guys that caught me' thinks Drake.

'how did he do that ?' asks Isaac.

'i don't know but he was good at doing it' thinks Drake.

'do you remember what he looked like ?' asks Harry.

'black hair with green eyes, with black cat ears and tail' thinks Drake.

'that sounds like Harry' thinks Mike from wherever he is

'oh yea definitely' think Jeremy from wherever he is.

'that means-' Drake thinks.

'i'm alive' thinks Harry before he thinks 'we are coming to visit, where abouts are you ?'

'in the sector, how will you get here ?' thinks Roman.

'magic' replies Seamus from wherever he is.

'magic ?' asks Drake.

'yea, trust me, magic is real' thinks Harry as he smiles and thinks 'we will see you both in an hour'

'how ? the sector is very secure' thinks Roman.

'never underestimate Harry, trust me' thinks Isaac before Drake thinks 'we'll see you soon then'

An hour later Harry, Theo, Draco, Isaac, Seamus, Jeremy, Mike, Greg, Ron, Julie, Hermione, Dawn and Pansy are in the founder's room and Harry is telling them about Drake and how he met him and what happened before they met before saying "we are going to visit Drake and his friend Roman who are both crystal holders"

"two more crystal holders ?" asks Julie in a shocked way.

"yep" replies Isaac.

"let's meet these boys" says Pansy before Harry says "we have to be sneaky too, we can't risk being seen"

"agreed, we go there and get them before returning to Hogwarts to get to know them" says Dawn. Harry puts his arm out but before the group grab it Cedric, Terence and Marcus enter the room and Terence asks "what's going on ?"

"we'll tell you when we return" replies Harry before the group grab onto Harry and they disappear from the room and reappear in a metal building in front of two boys who look at them with shocked faces before Harry says "grab onto my arm, we are leaving here so we can talk"

"ok" says one of them before he grabs Harry's arm while the other hesitates before Isaac says "it's ok, we won't hurt you"

"i'm not scared of being hurt, it's just that we will be missed if we disappear for ages" says the other boy before grabbing Harry and they disappear from the metal building and reappear in the founder's room which shocks the two boys before Harry introduces them to Cedric, Terence and Marcus who all introduce themselves to the boys before Cedric says to Harry "Dumbledore can not know about this, he will use them for his manipulations"

"i agree but they can't stay in the place where we found them, it's like a prison" says Harry.

"why don't we take them out of their during the day if they aren't doing anything and take them back during the night" says Isaac.

"that's a good idea" says Theo before turning to the two boys and asking "what do you two think ?"

"as long as we aren't missed by the others we will be fine" says Roman.

"i think it's an ok idea" says Drake before he asks "where are we ?"

"Hogwarts Castle, it's a school of magic" replies Draco.

"can we see some magic ?" asks Drake.

"you already have" says Harry with a smile before he says "you want to know if i really am the cat boy that helped you" Drake nods before Harry lowers his glamour and shows him his Neko form before Isaac says "he isn't the only one with a creature inheritance"

"who else ?" asks Roman.

"me" says Isaac before he lowers his glamour and shows off his angelic form which shocks the group (those who hadn't seen Isaac's Angelic form before) and Roman says "you look beautiful"

"thank you" replies Isaac with a little bow before suddenly Endora pops in with a flash which shocks Roman and Drake who get up and turn towards the flash and Harry says "hey grandma"

"hello dear" replies Endora before she turns her head to look at Drake before asking "is that the boy you almost died saving but failed"

"yes" replies Harry. Endora approaches Drake before saying "it's a pleasure to meet you, i hope that you are being nice to him"

"he saved me from being shot, i owe him" Drake says before Harry says to Drake "i wanted you to be free, not trapped in the sector"

"it's ok, at least i'm alive" says Drake before he asks "what is your grandmother ?"

"i'm a witch" replies Endora.

"and what about the rest of you ?" Roman asks everyone.

"Neko" replies Harry.

"human" replies Jeremy and Mike

"wizard" replies Draco, Cedric, Terence, Theo, Ron, Seamus, Greg and Marcus.

"witch" replies Pansy, Hermione, Dawn and Julie.

"angel" replies Isaac.

"wow" says Roman before Harry quiets everyone down a bit before he says "Dumbledore is in the corridor outside this room talking to someone, they want to know if they have seen me and asked who i was with"

"who's Dumbledore ?" asks Drake.

"the Headmaster here, he also is the one who left Harry on a doorstep in the middle of a cold night and tried to send Harry to what he thought would be an abusive home but they weren't abusive once they learned everything about this world" says Draco.

"he also told the world that Voldemort who was a dark lord at the time was in Slytherin making everyone think that Slytherins are evil, he also tries to tell me to not hangout with Draco and some of the others in Slytherin because they are leading me down a dark path while following him is the light path" says Harry.

"he also set up a marriage contract for Harry to marry my sister, Ginny, knowing that Harry is gay, but so he can control Harry and when Harry gets my sister pregnant which will be before he goes up against the dark lord, he will make sure that Harry is killed but remembered by everyone as a hero but if Harry doesn't die, Dumbledore will make him out to be dark and put him in prison while my sister gets all of Harry's money and everything" says Ron.

"how do you know ?" asks Roman.

"Seamus and I heard it when Dumbledore was talking to Ginny who also got a love potion from Dumbledore which won't work on him or any of us" says Ron.

"why ?" asks Drake.

"anyone with a crystal is immune to controlling or love potions or any potions that will affect someone's personality" says Harry.

"why don't we get Dumbledore arrested ?" asks Roman.

"he has the minister in his back pocket meaning that Dumbledore could just say that we have gone dark by making the accusations and have us sent to prison without a trial" says Theo.

'what do we do ?" asks Drake.

"we wait, we wait until Dumbledore slips up and then we catch him, he has been slipping since I arrived at Hogwarts, he told me to choose better friends which meant anyone who was in Gryffindor as long as they were under his control but he failed. now he is going to work harder to get me under his control and he thinks that he can use Ginny to do it as well as the attacks that have been going on" says Harry.

"attacks ?" asks Roman.

"something or someone has been attacking the students here" says Ron before he tells Roman and Drake about everything that has happened since they arrived at Hogwarts, every single detail that they knew including Harry's activities at the school before Roman and Drake tell the group about what happened to them and what they have been doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.
> 
> I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.
> 
> Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), any guys from the TV show Star-Crossed, The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)
> 
> The vote count is at the moment
> 
> Fred and George Weasley: 6 Votes.
> 
> Viktor Krum: 4 Votes.
> 
> Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.
> 
> Neville Longbottom: 3 Votes.
> 
> Derek Hale: 5 Votes.
> 
> Draco Malfoy 4 Votes.
> 
> Cato: 1 Vote.
> 
> Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.
> 
> Gloss: 1 Vote.
> 
> Piotr Rasputin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.
> 
> Emmett Cullen: 4 Votes.
> 
> Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.
> 
> Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.
> 
> Riley Griffin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Chase Randell: 1 Vote.
> 
> Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.
> 
> Jacob Black: 1 Vote.
> 
> Bill Weasley: 2 Vote.
> 
> Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.
> 
> Cedric Diggory: 2 Vote.
> 
> Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), the boys from Star-crossed, Seth Clearwater, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) plus others have no votes but are available for votes.
> 
> PLEASE VOTE !
> 
> Jeremy and Klaus can not get anymore votes since i WILL be pairing them together. But Harry will sleep with Klaus and something shocking will happen after same with Jeremy. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Roman's POV**

 

Later on that day the group, Roman and Drake are in the great hall to eat and while they are there Drake asks "why are we not sitting with Draco, Theo, Pansy, Greg, Terence and Marcus ?"

"they are in Slytherin house while we are in Gryffindor but we can sit over there if you want" replies Harry with a grin which Drake returns and says "it's ok, we can sit here"

"ok but i'm sure that Draco and the others will be over here soon" says Harry and just five minutes later Draco and the others all come over to the table as a red headed girl sneers at the Slytherins before she asks them "what are you doing here ?"

"we are here to sit with our friends" replies Terence as Cedric and a small blonde girl come over to the table and Cedric says "this is Luna Lovegood, she is in Ravenclaw"

"hello Luna" Harry says to Luna who replies with "hello, Harry" in a dreamy way before Harry makes room for her and Cedric while the others make room for the Slytherins. While they are sitting, eating and talking, Drake asks "who's the old man with the really long beard ?"

"that's Dumbledore" replies Isaac while Harry scoffs before Roman hears in his mind 'who are those two new boys with Harry ?'

'what the hell ?' asks Drake.

'we are telepaths, you are hearing Dumbledore's thoughts and here comes the invasion into our minds' thinks Harry.

'how do we block it ?' asks Drake.

'it's natural blocking, while we can read anyone, no one can read use' thinks Isaac before he thinks 'we can give Dumbledore a mental attack'

'how ?' asks Roman.

'you have to focus and them send an attack to Dumbledore while he tries to poke around our minds' thinks Draco and they feel the probe all eleven boys suddenly send a mental attack to Dumbledore who suddenly falls out of his chair and Drake thinks 'that was fun, can we do it again ?'

'if Dumbeldore tries to get into our minds again' replies Harry before he places his hand under the table and clicks his fingers just before Dumbledore takes a drink from his goblet before Dumbledore changes into a chicken which makes the teachers all put their goblets down and a stern woman looks at Harry before she gets up and says "whoever did this please step forward and change him back" No-one steps forward and the woman says "he better be back to normal soon" and as soon as she said it Dumbledore changes back but with one problem... he is naked and in front of all of the teachers and students. The older students cover the younger students eyes before they cover their own as Dumbledore runs out of the great hall with his ball sack swinging much to the disgust and entertainment of Harry and his friends who all laugh before the entire great hall fills with the students laughing at Dumbledore as the other teachers look at their goblets in a suspious manner. Ten minutes later the food disappears and the students are sent to bed which meant that Roman and Drake have to get back to the sector. Harry takes them back to the sector just in time for the guards to check up on them but after the guards leave Roman enters his pod and he sees Harry there with Isaac , Mike and Jeremy. Isaac says to Roman "this place is nice"

"thanks" replies Roman before Harry says "someone's coming" before Isaac, Mike, Jeremy and Harry all hide before Sophia enters Roman's pod and asks "where were you, i was looking for you earlier"

"i was just hanging out" says Roman.

"where ?" asks Sophia before she says "if you found a way out, i won't tell anyone" Roman hears Mike think 'she is telling the truth, should we come out'

'we can take a vote' thinks Jeremy.

'i don't want to lie to my sister but i will if i need to' thinks Roman.

'you don't need to' thinks Harry before Roman says "you can't tell anyone and I'll tell you everything"

"i promise" says Sophia before Roman shows her the scarlet crystal and tells her what happened when he found it and after he found it before he tells her about leaving the sector to go to Hogwarts and about Harry and his friends before Sophia asks "where are your friends ?"

"which friends ?" asks Drake as he enters Roman's pod before Roman says "she knows and she won't tell anyone"

"i promise i won't" Sophia says to Drake.

"how do we know that she is telling the truth ?" Drake asks Roman.

"because Mike confirmed it, remember he can sense if someone is lying" replies Roman.

"Mike ?" asks Sophia before they hear "that would be me" and they turn around and they see Mike standing there before he walks over to Sophia and says "it's nice to meet you"

"it's nice to meet you too" Sophia says to Mike before Harry, Isaac and Jeremy come out of hiding and Harry tells Sophia that he is the cat-boy that tried to help Drake which gets him a hug from Sophia before she says "Drake is like a brother to me" which Harry understands before Sophia asks about Harry who tells her everything about his live and what he has done before Sophia asks how do you hide your cat ears ?"

"magic, i use a glamour, just like Isaac does to hide his creature inheritance" replies Harry making Sophia look at Isaac who gets up and lowers his glamours before he says "i'm an angel, i got this earlier today"

"wow, you look beautiful" says Sophia.

"thanks" replies Isaac before he puts the glamours back up and he says to Harry, Mike and Jeremy "we have to get back to Hogwarts, it's getting late and we have class tomorrow"

"ok, we better go before McGonagall notices tht we are missing" says Harry before he says "goodbye, guys" before he hugs the three Atrians before the others hug them before they grab onto Harry's arm and they disappear from the pod. Sophia then says "they seem pretty cool"

"yea, they are but don't mess with them because they have magic which they will use to turn you into something like they did to Dumbledore tonight after he tried to read our minds to find out who we were" says Roman.

"yea, we then sent a mental attack to the old coot making him fall out of his chair in front of everyone" says Drake before he starts laughing before Roman tells Sophia about Harry turning Dumbledore into a chicken before turning him back making Dumbledore naked in front of everyone much to the old man's humiliation making Sophia laugh which makes Roman and Sophia's parents enter Roman's pod and ask "what are you laughing about ?"

"nothing" replies Sophia before their parents leave before Drake says "i have to go, bye"

"bye Drake" says Roman before they hug and Drake leaves before Sophia leaves and Roman goes to bed before he gets a surprise visit from an angel in a yellow mask, with no shirt and no shoes either with yellow shorts and a scythe in his hands.

* * *

**Drake's POV**

 

After leaving Roman's pod Drake enters his pod to see someone in a red hooded cloak, a red mask, a red shirt, a black mini skirt and black stockings with red stiletto shoes with a basket who says "hello, Drake, how bad do you hate humans ?" in a distorted voice that sounds female.

"they took my mother and imprison us in the sector, i really hate humans" Drake replies before the person gets up and puts some folders onto a table and says "you can look at them" which Drake does before he asks "who are these men ?"

"men that we hunt, humans that need to be killed, right now your friend is getting the same deal from an angel is in your friend's pod getting the same folder with humans who need to die" says the red hooded person before Drake asks "who are you ?"

"i'm Lil Red" the person replies before the person asks "are you in ?"

"yea, i'm in" says Drake before he asks "who are you really ?" the person reaches for their mask before the person takes it off to reveal Harry who then says "i left a few things out of my story" Drake stays there in shock before he asks "can you tell me ?" Harry nods before he tells Drake everything about his past which shocks Drake and angers him too which Harry notices before he says "the pedo who tried to rape me is dead by my hand"

"who trained you ?" asks Drake.

"a human named Natasha Romanoff, she was an assassin for the red room which she destroyed when she left to do other jobs without the red room's supervision" replies Harry before Harry says "you will meet her tomorrow, i will be picking you up as well as Roman who has also agreed to join us but he says that we have to have proof of the offence before we kill him which the angel has confirmed is what we do before we kill the people"

"that sounds like him" says Drake before he asks "why do you want us with you ?"

"because we are a team, we were chosen by the crystals to help protect people and that's what we are doing, we are protecting them by killing those people in those folders" says Harry while Drake looks through the folder and asks holding up a picture "who is this ?"

"that's the child rapist" replies Harry.

"the one that you killed after you all tortured him ?" asks Drake. Harry nods before he tells him about that night they killed the child rapist which Drake says to "he deserved more torture"

"i agree but we couldn't, we needed to end him before people noticed that we were missing from Hogwarts" says Harry and Drake nods before he asks "why did you try and save me ?"

"because you were an innocent child, a child of five years old, you didn't do anything wrong and they just took you" says Harry before something suddenly gets set on fire which Drake points to and Harry says "that happens when i get mad, sorry" before he puts the fire out and says "it's one of my powers from the crystal"

"that is cool, i wonder what i will get" says Drake.

"i don't know but it's bound to be dangerous" says Harry before Drake steps forward before looks into Harry's eyes before he ask "have you ever been kissed ?"

"yea, Mike was my first kiss but you can kiss me if you want" says Harry before Drake kisses him which Harry deepens before they break their kiss and Harry says "that's all for now but when i'm old enough, we will sleep together, if you want"

"why don't we date ?" asks Drake.

"i'm a Neko, i will have five or six mates which i won't reveal until i am older but i know that you are one of them" says Harry.

"me ?" asks Drake. Harry nods before Drake kisses Harry before he asks "what happens when you want kids ?"

"male Nekos can get pregnant, to any guy that the Neko has unprotected sex with" replies Harry before he kisses Drake again savouring the kiss before he says "we have to tell Derek, he will want to meet you"

"that's ok, i think that it would be nice to meet the guy who saved you fro being raped" Drake says to Harry before he sits down before Harry sits on his lap before he kisses Drake before getting up and he says "i have to go but i will see you tomorrow" before he kisses Drake again and disappears from Drake's pod and Drake gets up and runs to Roman's pod and when he gets their he sees Roman kissing an angel and when Drake clears his throat it turns out that the Angel is Isaac who then says "hey Drake"

"hey, Isaac, how are you ?" asks Drake with a grin.

"i'm good, what about you ?" asks Isaac.

"i'm good, very good, Harry will tell you why" replies Drake.

"you kissed him" guessed Isaac and Drake smiles and nods and Isaac says "that's great, looks like i'm not the only one who got kissed and Roman was my first kiss by the way" says Isaac before he says "and it was good" before he says "i better go" Isaac kisses Roman before he disappears in a flash of light and Drake says "he looks like a nice guy"

"he is a nice guy, he met Harry a year ago after Harry and his friends saved Isaac from his dad who used to beat him and lock him in a freezer to punish him but they saved Isaac from the freezer where they ended up locking his dad in before calling the police" says Roman before Drake leaves after they chat for a bit and Roman goes to sleep as Drake walks to his pod before he is stopped by one of the guards stop him and asks "why aren't you in your pod ?"

"i was with Roman, he and I were talking about some stuff that i'm sure you wouldn't really care about" replies Drake before the guard lets him go and Drake walks away and goes back into his pod and he goes back into his pod and goes to sleep.

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

 

The next day Isaac is sitting in the common room when Harry comes downstairs and sits down before Isaac asks him "how was your visit with Drake ?"

"it was awesome" replies Harry with a smile before Harry asks "how about your visit with Roman ?"

"same as you" replies Isaac before he smiles before the girls come downstairs and Julie asks "what's got you two so happy ?"

"we got boyfriends" replies Harry in a casual way before both he and Isaac hear loud shrieking and the girls run over to them and hug them before Harry thinks to Isaac 'Ginny heard the news, she is upset and is going to tell Dumbledore'

'let her and then he will try and tell us who to date and then we can punish him' Isaac thinks back before Seamus and Ron come downstairs with Fred, George, Oliver and Neville. Seamus asks "why are the girls shrieking ?"

"we both got boyfriends last night" says Isaac.

"that's awesome" says Ron.

"who ?" asks Fred.

"Harry's boyfriend's name is Drake, while my boyfriend's name is Roman" says Isaac with a grin before Neville says "you know that Derek will want to meet these guys, right ?"

"yea, Derek will meet them today in front of the entire school" says Harry before the girls stop hugging him and he disappears for a minute before reappearing with Drake, Roman and Sophia who wanted to come with Harry to where her brother and his friend were going. Roman walks over to Isaac and kisses him while Drake kisses Harry as Ginny walks downstairs and Ron says "hey, Ginny"

"hey, Ron, i'm going to the great hall for breakfast" says Ginny.

"ok, bye, I'll see you soon" says Ron before he turns to Harry and Drake who are still making out before they start groping each other making Ron say "save that for later, it's time for breakfast" the couple stop kissing and Harry says "ok, let's get to breakfast" before they all walk to the great hall and they sit down at the Gryffindor table and one of the Gryffindor boys asks "why were the girls shrieking earlier ?"

"they heard some really good news" replies Seamus.

"which is ?" asks a girl from Gryffindor.

"i have a boyfriend" says Harry.

"so do i" says Isaac and the entire Gryffindor house cheers before one of the boys asks "who is your boyfriend ?"

"i am" replies Drake and he gets welcomed by Gryffindor who are making a lot of loud noise before Dumbledore gets up and asks in a loud voice "what is going on ?"

"just some good news" replies Harry.

"which is ?" asks a boy from Ravenclaw.

"i got a boyfriend" says Harry before he gets up with Drake and kisses him in front of everyone and when Isaac looks at Dumbledore he sees the old man's face change and Dumbledore says "you are too young for a boyfriend"

"i am twelve years old and i can date whoever i want" says Harry.

"same can i" says Isaac before he gets up and kisses Roman while Harry kisses Drake and the entire great hall erupt with applause and cheers as well as catcalls and whistles. Ginny walks out of the great hall with a look of realisation in her eyes while Dumbledore slips away when McGonagall says "ok, you two, that is enough, it's time for classes" they break their kiss before Harry holds Drake's hand and they both walk out of the great hall followed by their friends.

* * *

**Dumbledore's POV**

 

Dumbledore gets back into his office and is followed by Ginny and then says "this is bad"

"i know" says Ginny.

"we have to up our game and find a way to get rid of that boy before he turn Harry dark forever" Dumbledore says to Ginny while thinking 'this girl is so gullible, she believes that she will have control but i will' before he says "give this to him" he hands her a potion and she asks "give it to who ?"

"the boy, it will make him hate Harry leaving Harry heart-broken and vulnerable for you to give him a love potion which will make him kiss you" says Dumbledore before Ginny says "the potions haven't worked at all"

"then try the old fashioned way, flirt with him" says Dumbledore.

"i have, i think he really is gay just like he said" says Ginny.

"no, he is straight but is pressured into thinking that he is gay" says Dumbledore to reassure her

"but he looked happy when he kissed that guy and i think he was right, he is gay and he is proud to be gay" says Ginny before she backs away a bit before she tries to run but is hit with a stunning spell from Dumbledore not knowing that he is being watched by Elsa the rainbow snake who slithers away after Dumbledore takes Ginny out of his office to a secret place in the castle to keep her quiet about his plans.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

 

Five hours later Harry is sitting with Drake when Ron enters the room and asks "have you seen Ginny, she has been missing since this morning and she wasn't in her classes either"

"no, we haven't seen her but i'm sure that Elsa will know" replies Harry.

"Elsa ?" asks Drake.

"Elsa the rainbow snake" says Ron as Harry calls for Elsa who tells Harry that Dumbledore has taken her because she had changed her mind about Harry and marrying him and that he is happier with a guy than he would be with her and when Harry repeats what Elsa told him Ron smiles a bit before he says "we have to find Ginny" and Harry nods before he calls the boys via their mind link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.
> 
> I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.
> 
> Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), any guys from the TV show Star-Crossed, The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)
> 
> The vote count is at the moment
> 
> Fred and George Weasley: 6 Votes.
> 
> Viktor Krum: 4 Votes.
> 
> Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.
> 
> Neville Longbottom: 3 Votes.
> 
> Derek Hale: 5 Votes.
> 
> Draco Malfoy 4 Votes.
> 
> Cato: 1 Vote.
> 
> Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.
> 
> Gloss: 1 Vote.
> 
> Piotr Rasputin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.
> 
> Emmett Cullen: 4 Votes.
> 
> Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.
> 
> Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.
> 
> Riley Griffin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Chase Randell: 1 Vote.
> 
> Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.
> 
> Jacob Black: 1 Vote.
> 
> Bill Weasley: 2 Vote.
> 
> Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.
> 
> Cedric Diggory: 2 Vote.
> 
> Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), the boys from Star-crossed, Seth Clearwater, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) plus others have no votes but are available for votes.
> 
> PLEASE VOTE !
> 
> Jeremy and Klaus can not get anymore votes since i WILL be pairing them together. But Harry will sleep with Klaus and something shocking will happen after same with Jeremy. :D
> 
> One of Harry's mates is revealed and it turns out that Harry has six mates not five. Drake is one of Harry's mates (my choice alone)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Harry's POV**

 

It's 6:00 in the evening when the group search the castle for Ginny before Harry says "she could be in the chamber ?"

"where is the chamber ?" asks Drake.

"moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Salazar told me after i asked him" replies Harry before he says "but i doubt that Dumbledore could get into the chamber"

"why ?" asks Roman.

"he needs to be able to speak to snakes which he can't do" says Isaac before Harry nods and says "i could get into the chamber but only if she really is down there" Suddenly they hear Ron think 'i found her, she has been petrified, i think the chamber's monster found Ginny as she woke up and petrified her before she could run to tell you about Dumbledore'

'damn, Dumbledore must have placed her in the path of the monster hoping that she would die but she ended up petrified and now he will have to do something about her to stop her from talking' thinks Harry.

'let's just wait until Ginny is cured' thinks Seamus.

'i agree' thinks Drake before he grabs Harry's hand and says "i want to take to somewhere private, so we can talk" Harry nods before Drake takes him to an empty classroom before Drake says "i want to meet your family"

"really ?" asks Harry and Drake nods before Harry says "we could do it on Christmas because my entire family will be at the Weasley house for Christmas"

"really ?" asks Drake.

"yea, including the Dursleys, they are my only blood family left but i'm fine with my mom and my dad as well as my siblings" says Harry with a smile before he says "some of my mom's family will be there too as well as the Hale family and some others too"

"that's ok, i think i can handle it" says Drake before he asks "what happened to your real parents ?"

"they were killed by Voldemort when i was one years old and then Dumbledore left me on the doorstep of the Dursley's house thinking that they would hate me and neglect me making me think that he saved me by letting me come to Hogwarts but his plans went haywire the moment that my mom found me and took me. I grew up learning magic and other stuff including how to fight evil, when i was ten, it was the first time i had ever killed someone, my first kill was the guy who tried to rape me but before that i had beaten a woman who was using a teenager to gain access to a house and so she would know where the defences were to get past them and burn the house down with the teenager's family inside"

"why ?" asks Drake.

"because they are different, they are werewolves, they are awesome people though" says Harry with a smile and Drake says "i can't wait to meet them"

"i hope they like you" says Harry.

"so do i" replies Drake before they start kissing before they get interupted by Professor McGonagall who clears her throat and Harry says "we weren't gonna have sex" which makes Drake almost trip over and Harry then says "we are twelve"

"i know but i think it's better safe than sorry" she says before motioning them to leave the classroom which they do before they both walk to the Gryffindor but is stopped by Lockhart who tries to talk to Harry but they both just walk past him and when Lockhart makes to grab Harry, Drake grabs his wrist and flips him onto his back before he says "don't touch my boyfriend, no-one touches him, unless Harry wants them to touch him" before Drake looks at Harry who has an impressed look on his face Harry then says "let's go, he is a waste of time and space" Drake lets go of Lockhart and while they are walking Harry says "i think it's time to see the rangers"

"rangers ?" asks Drake before Harry says "i'll tell you in the founder's room"

"ok, let's go" says Drake. Harry takes Drake to the founder's room where the others all are (everyone who knows about the power rangers as well as Roman who is sitting with Isaac next to him) and Harry says "i want to tell Drake about the power rangers"

"Roman too ?" asks Isaac before looking at Roman who looks at Isaac before he smiles and kisses Isaac lightly on the lips.

"yea, we are also going to see them, we never told them how old we were" says Harry.

"oh, just wait until they find out, they will possibly freak out" says Seamus with a laugh before Harry twitches his nose and says "these DVDs have fights that the power rangers have done as well as fights that i've done" they play the battle between Harry and the evil green ranger which shows the rangers on the floor while Harry and the evil green ranger circle before they start fighting, they fight for a while hand to hand before they get their swords out and after five minutes the evil green ranger cuts Harry's side making Harry bleed a lot before the red ranger teleports Harry out of the area while the other rangers fight the evil green ranger. After Drake watched the video Harry lifts his shirt and shows the scar he got from the battle before he shows the battles he had gotten into before they get to the fight with Trakeena and Drake asks "are we going to show the power rangers these videos ?"

"maybe but they have seen us in action already so maybe we won't have to" replies Harry before he says "everyone grab onto me, we are going to Silver Hills" which everyone does before they disappear from the founder's room and reappear in Silver Hills before Drake asks "where are the rangers ?"

"i don't know but i think that we should wait until there is an attack and then we will go to where the fight is" says Harry before they start walking down the street and they see Jen and Katie walking down the street and Harry sees them before he yells out "Jen, Katie" which gets their attention and they walk over to Harry and his friends before Jen says "you guy disappeared before you answered how old you were"

"we know, we will tell you at a safe place" says Harry before Jen says "follow us"

They follow Jen and Katie to a clock tower where they see the other rangers who all get up to greet the group before Wes asks "what are you doing here ?"

"we came to answer the question about our age as well as introduce some of the new crystal warriors" answers Isaac as he holds Roman's hand before Draco says "we are twelve years old, most of us are"

"i'm fifteen" says Cedric.

"i'm fourteen" says Terence.

"i'm fifteen too" says Marcus.

"most of you are twelve and you are fighting mutants ?" asks Lukas.

"yea, we've fought along side rangers before" says Harry before he twitches his nose and a projector appears with a DVD player and Harry shows them the fight between him and Trakeena which shocks the rangers before Harry says "i got scolded for getting into that fight with Trakeena and i got grounded too as well as Derek following me around to make sure i wasn't in danger"

"that must have sucked" says Drake.

"it kind of did but i understood why he was doing it" says Harry before he tells them why Derek is protective of him and Drake just wraps his arms around Harry when he tells them how he and Derek met while Roman puts a hand on Harry's shoulder before he says "i think i get it now, your job i mean" Harry smiles before Jen asks "what job ?"

"it's private" says Isaac and Jen nods before an alarm goes off and Circuit tells them that there is a mutant attacking the city with Ransik and Nadira and Harry says "let's kick some evil ass" before they all run out of the clock tower. Five minutes later they are all in front of Ransik, Nadir and the mutant as well as a whole bunch of robots. The rangers morph before Harry, Draco, Isaac, Theo, Seamus and Ron get into a line before Harry yells out "red warrior"

"green warrior" yells Draco.

"blue warrior" yells Theo.

"yellow warrior" yells Isaac.

"white warrior" yells Ron and Seamus yells "orange warrior" before the six boys transform and Harry turns to the others and says "yell out the colour of your crystal than say warrior, like how we did"

"lavender warrior" yells Drake. The crystal glows and changes Drake's looks. Drake has laveder eyes as well as lavender hair that had grown longer with lavender nails that grew a bit in lavender outfit with a lavender mask and two arm-blades as well as a laser gun.

"scarlet warrior" yells Roman. The crystal glows and changes Roman's looks. Roman has scarlet eyes as well as scarlet hair that had grown longer with scarlet nails that grew a bit in lavender outfit with a scarlet mask and a baseball bat in one hand as well as a machine gun in the other.

"gold warrior" yells Jeremy. The crystal glows and changes Jeremy's looks. Jeremy has gold eyes as well as gold hair that had grown longer with gold nails that grew a bit in gold outfit with a gold mask and two katanas as well as a some weaponised fans.

"violet warrior" yells Mike. The crystal glows and changes Mike's looks. Mike has violet eyes as well as violet hair that had grown longer with violet nails that grew a bit in lavender outfit with a violet mask and two tonfas, one of each arm as well as some chained weapons on his belt.

"purple warrior" yells Greg. The crystal glows and changes Greg's looks. Greg has purple eyes as well as purple hair that had grown longer with purple nails that grew a bit in purple outfit with a purple mask and dual-sided blade in his hands as well as a saw on his belt.

The crystal warriors attack the mutant as the others fight the robots as the rangers fight Nadira and Ransik who both run away after some the crystal warriors join the rangers in the fight and they all fight the mutant and end up refreezing it before they head back to the clock tower after the un-morph while the crystal warriors power down and Drake says "that was amazing, did you see my weapons ?"

"yea" replies Roman before they talk for a bit before Harry says "we have to go, we are heading to Sunnydale"

"Sunnydale ?" asks Drake.

"it's where my sister and mom live" says Dawn. It's decided that Terence, Marcus and Cedric will go back to Hogwarts which Harry does before he returns to the Clock Tower.

"let's go" says Isaac before they grab onto Harry and they disappear from the clock tower and reappear at the Summers house which is empty and Harry says "Buffy will be at the school"

"really ?" asks Mike. Harry nods before Isaac says "she will possibly be training" before they leave the house and Harry finds a car before he hot wires it before he casts a spell and they all get into the car before Harry gets into the car with Drake in the front seat next to him and Harry starts driving towards the school before they see Buffy drive towards the Bronze which make Harry follow her before Roman says "i wish Sophia was here" and Harry says " i can get her for you" Roman nods before Harry disappears and reappears in Sophia's pod and he says "your brother wants you with us"

"ok, let's go" replies Sophia before she grabs Harry and they disappear from the pod and reappear in Sunnydale and Sophia hugs Roman before Roman tells her about him dating Isaac making Sophia hug Isaac before they all head into The Bronze which they get into with ease because there is no doorman. When they enter the bronze they see a whole bunch adults acting like teenagers before they see Buffy and they all walk up to her and Harry asks "what is going on with the adults ?"

"i don't know but it's strange" replies Willow before Buffy asks "shouldn't you be in school ?"

"we thought that we would visit you" says Harry before they see Snyder acting like a teenager and Harry looks at him with wide eyes in shock before a fight starts out and Roman says "let's get out of here" Harry nods before they leave not knowing that Buffy, Oz, Willow and Snyder are also leaving the Bronze.

 

* * *

**Drake's POV**

 

Drake and the others get into the car that Harry stole before they speed off and they race down the street to find someone named Giles because he would know what to do. Ten minutes later they nearly crash into Buffy's car which does end up crashing into a car. The guy who Buffy crashed into steals Snyder's candy which Buffy says is cursed before they all head to the packing plant to confront whoever is making the chocolate who turns out to be an old enemy of Buffy's and Buffy tells Harry to go back to school before Harry walks back to Drake and says "sometimes i wish that i didn't have enhanced smell"

"why ?" asks Roman who is next to Drake.

"because i can smell sex" replies Harry pointing at a teenaged Giles and Mrs Summers making the two Atrians scrunch their faces in disgust

"on who ?" asks Dawn not facing Harry.

"you don't want to know, trust me Dawn" Harry says to Dawn before Buffy walks over to them and says "go back to school" and Harry nods before everyone grabs onto Harry and they disappear from the packing plant and reappear at Hogwarts in which makes Sophia say "this place looks nice"

"i agree" says Harry

"it's amazing here except for the times you got in danger" says Derek from a where he is sitting while he has a book in his hand with Stiles and Jackson who reading a book and Harry runs up to Derek and hugs him before he introduces Drake who gets a firm handshake and a threat from Derek if he breaks Harry's heart which Drake says to "i would never break his heart"

"good" is all Derek says before he says to Harry "i approve of you two but i have a few rules"

"like no sex ?" asks Harry which Derek nods to before he lists the rules and then Derek asks "when are you telling your parents ?"

"on Christmas, at the Weasley house" replies Harry and Derek nods before he says "he still will need to get past Uncle Peter"

"i know but i think that Peter will like him, Drake is kinda protective of me and he is comforting when i am telling the story about how we met" Harry says to Derek who grins before he says "i wouldn't expect anything less" before he turns to Drake and says "you are very lucky"

"he is also one of my mates, i have six mates" says Harry and Sophia asks "mates ?" and Harry explains about what he is and about mates and she jumps and hugs Harry before saying "welcome to the family" before doing the same with Isaac after Isaac tells Derek that he is dating Roman who steps forward and shakes Derek's hand. Derek shakes Roman's hand before he tells him not to break Isaac's heart before he asks "where were you earlier ?"

"Sunnydale, something weird is going on there" replies Harry.

"like what ?" asks Derek.

"adults acting like teenagers" says Harry.

"yikes" says Derek.

"yea, it's weird, i think something big is happening" says Harry before he says "let's go back to help Buffy"

"no, you are all going to bed" says Derek before Harry says "i still need to drop Drake, Roman and Sophia home"

"no, it's ok, we can stay here" says Drake. Harry smiles before he says "i hope you don't mind sharing a bed"

"i don't mind" replies Drake with a cocky smile which Harry returns before he kisses Drake who returns the kiss before Derek clears his throat making the two break the kiss and Harry blushes a bit before they head back to the dorms. When they get their they see tht Neville and Dean are still awake and Neville says to Harry "congrates on getting a boyfriend"

"thanks Neville" replies Harry before he says "Drake will be staying here, so will Roman and Roman's sister Sophia"

"that's cool" says Dean before Isaac and Roman enter the room. They all lay down and go to sleep. Harry is protectively wrapped in Drake's arm in the bed before they fall asleep.

 

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

 

When Isaac wakes up he realises five things, one, that Roman was in his bed, two, they were half naked and three, Roman's hand was on his groin with his arm around him, four, that he had an erection and five, he was trapped in Roman's arm and couldn't escape to deal with his erection which seems to be growing worse because Roman starts rubbing it in his sleep as well as thrusting his erection into Isaac which makes Isaac decide to wake Roman and he says when he does "Roman, i need to get up and your hand is on my dick which is getting hard" Roman opens his eyes, removes his hand from Isaac's groin before he says "sorry"

"it's ok" replies Isaac while he blushes before he gets up before he turns around and Roman sees the outline of Isaac's dick before Isaac covers it and Roman gets up before he walks over to Isaac and kisses him before he says "you better deal with that" Isaac runs out of the room while Roman puts his shirt back on before he walks out of the room and down the stairs where his sister is with Julie and Dawn. Ten minutes later Isaac comes back and Roman asks "is it dealt with ?" Isaac shakes his head before whispering in Roman's ear "it went down before i got to the toilets but i needed to use the toilets anyway" Roman nods before he whispers back"i had the same problem but i didn't deal with it since it went down after you left the room"

"i know you were thrusting it into me" Isaac whispers back and Sophia looks at them with confusing before she says "we have to head back, our parents will be worried"

"what about Drake ?" asks Roman.

"i haven't seen him" says Sophia.

"where is Drake ?" asks Dawn.

"he is with Harry" replies Isaac cocking his eyebrow up and smirking which makes Dawn and Julie smirk and Roman says "Harry and Drake weren't in bed when we woke up"

"i bet they are in the founder's room" says Julie.

"doing what ?" asks Sophia. Julie smiles before she says "i don't think you want to know"

"why ?" asks Sophia in a confused way.

"let's just say that Harry and Drake need their private time right now" says Dawn.

"we weren't doing anything like that!" says Harry from the doorway with Drake who looks confused before Harry says to him "Julie and Dawn thought that i was sucking you off"

"really ?" asks Drake with excitement in his voice before he asks "why ?"

"they know that i've sucked a guy or two off and they thought that i'd be sucking you off" says Harry.

"who ?" asks Drake.

"Terence, Marcus, a few friends from normal school, a family friend" replies Harry.

"how old were you when you started ?" Roman asks Harry.

"i was ten, i sucked a family friend until Derek found out about it and shoved the guy into a wall and threatened him" says Harry.

"how did he find out ?" asks Drake.

"i offered it to Derek after he saved me from being raped" says Harry before he says "and he refused me before asking why i would know how to do that and i told him"

"you couldn't lie to him, could you ?" asks Drake with a smile.

"no i couldn't lie to him" replies Harry before he says "he saved me and i thought that he deserved a reward"

"i understand" says Drake before Derek walks into the Gryffindor common room and asks "what are you talking about ?"

"when you found out about my little talent with my mouth" replies Harry with a smirk which gets a growl from Derek before he says "i remember that day" with a growl.

"why is he growling ?" asks Ginny from the doorway and Ron runs up to her and hugs her before he says "Ginny, you're ok"

"yea, i'm ok and i'd like to say i'm sorry for everything, listening to Dumbledore and everything" says Ginny looking at Harry who says "i understand, he manipulated you, used your crush to control you but it failed and now i hope that we can be friends"

"i hope so too" says Ginny before she turns to Drake and says "it's nice to meet you"

"it's nice to meet you too" Drake says to her before Ron asks "how did you get unpetrified ?"

"i don't know" replies Ginny.

"we have to find out how she got cured and then use it to help the others" says Harry to everyone who all nod as Ginny sits next to Sophia who says to her "i'm Sophia, Roman's sister"

"i'm Ginny, Ron's sister" Ginny replies before they shake hands and Ginny admires Sophia's markings. The two girls talk for a while and Ginny tells Sophia about Harry defeating Voldemort and Sophia tells Ginny about how Harry tried to save Drake which shocked Ginny before she looks at Harry and Drake who are talking while holding hands as Isaac sits on Roman's lap while they talk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.
> 
> I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.
> 
> Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), any guys from the TV show Star-Crossed, The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)
> 
> The vote count is at the moment
> 
> Fred and George Weasley: 6 Votes.
> 
> Viktor Krum: 4 Votes.
> 
> Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.
> 
> Neville Longbottom: 3 Votes.
> 
> Derek Hale: 5 Votes.
> 
> Draco Malfoy 4 Votes.
> 
> Cato: 1 Vote.
> 
> Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.
> 
> Gloss: 1 Vote.
> 
> Piotr Rasputin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.
> 
> Emmett Cullen: 4 Votes.
> 
> Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.
> 
> Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.
> 
> Riley Griffin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Chase Randell: 1 Vote.
> 
> Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.
> 
> Jacob Black: 1 Vote.
> 
> Bill Weasley: 2 Vote.
> 
> Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.
> 
> Cedric Diggory: 2 Vote.
> 
> Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), the boys from Star-crossed, Seth Clearwater, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) plus others have no votes but are available for votes.
> 
> PLEASE VOTE !
> 
> Jeremy and Klaus can not get anymore votes since i WILL be pairing them together. But Harry will sleep with Klaus and something shocking will happen after same with Jeremy. :D
> 
> One of Harry's mates is revealed and it turns out that Harry has six mates not five. Drake is one of Harry's mates (my choice).
> 
>  
> 
> The voting is still going, place your vote !!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Relationships: Harry/Drake/?/?/?/?/?, Isaac/Roman.

**Harry's POV**

 

It's the 20th of December, the start of the Christmas holidays and Harry is in his dorm room packing his stuff for the Christmas holiday. Once he is packed, he meets Ron, Seamus, Isaac, Julie, Dawn, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George and Percy downstairs before they leave the Gryffindor common room and they walk to meet the carriages where Draco, Theo, Pansy, Greg, Cedric, Terence, Jeremy, Mike, Drake, Sophia and Roman are waiting for them, They walk there until they are stopped by Dumbledore who asks Harry "where are you going ?"

"i'm going home for the holidays" replies Harry.

"no, you can't it's too dangerous, go back to Gryffindor common room and un-pack" says Dumbledore while Harry thinks 'i knew he would do this' Drake smiles before he says "let me leave or you will end up hurt badly"

"by who, you ?" Dumbledore asks Drake.

"by me, if you don't let me see my family" says Harry and Dumbledore backs away before Harry says "unless you want what happened last year to happen again"

"what happened last year ?" asks Roman.

"i flipped him over before i kicked him across the great hall" replies Harry before Dumbledore says "it is too dangerous for you be away from Hogwarts, i'm only caring about your safety, Mr Potter"

"my name is Harry Stephens, not Harry Potter, you better get it through your thick skull or else i will have to hurt you again" says Harry with a growl before Drake says "and i'll help him"

"me too" says Isaac as the other boys all agree before Dumbledore gives up and walks away with a scared look on his face before he talks to professor McGonagall who walks over to them and says "professor Dumbledore informed me that you are not allowed out for the holidays and that you threatened him"

"i threaten him because he wouldn't let me leave the school for the holidays and he only said it because during the holidays my friends won't be around to hangout with me and he thinks that if he gets me alone, that he can gain favour with me and get control over me which he can't because i am a lot smarter than he is and a lot more dangerous" says Harry with an evil grin which the other twelve year old boys copy and Professor McGonagall says "you can go, i don't want your grandmother coming here, demanding an answer from Dumbledore who would just mess up and be turned into something by her" Harry laughs before he says "she would do it too"

"i know, now off you go" McGonagall replies before they all get into the carriages and while they are leaving they see Dumbledore and McGonagall yelling at each other before Dumbledore gets a scared look on his face before he looks at Harry before he walks away. The carriages that them to the train before they get their stuff onto the train before they get on and they head to Kings Cross station where Harry's family is waiting with the Malfoy family, Weasley family, Seamus' mother, Luna's father as well as a few other parents and when they walk over to them Draco asks his father "what are you doing here, father ?"

"i have decided to extend the truce you have made to us adults too" replies Lucius before he sees Jeremy, Mike, Sophia, Drake and Roman and asks "who are they ?"

"they are friends of mine" replies Harry.

"how did you meet them ?" asks Molly.

"well, you know i meet Mike in Rosewood and Jeremy in Mystic Falls but i met Drake when i was five, i tried to save him but i got hurt and i got saved by the red ranger and taken to safety while Drake got captured, i met Roman and Sophia a little while ago" replies Harry.

"you tried to save someone at five years old ?" asks Molly.

"yea" replies Harry.

"why ?" asks Lucius.

"we can talk about this later, how about we all leave ?" asks Darrin before they leave Kings Cross station and they all head to their homes after they make plans to meet at the Weasley house for Christmas.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

**10:30 AM**

 

Five days later Draco is at the Malfoy Manor getting ready for the party at the Weasley house when his mother knocks on his door before entering and she says "i am so happy that the feud is resolved"

"so am i and Harry is the reason that Ron and I decided to get along since Harry and I meet in the robe store before Harry met Ron but became friends with him on the train while he was friends with me, so we decided to get along" says Draco.

"he sounds like he is very smart" says his father as he walks into Draco's room.

"he is and he also threatened Dumbledore if Dumbledore tried to keep him away from his family during the holidays" Draco tells his father before his parents leave and Draco changes his clothes before he leaves his room. An hour later Draco and his parents leave the manor before they head to the Weasley house for the Christmas party and when they arrive they see Harry and Drake sitting next to each other talking while Isaac and Roman are talking to each other while Ginny, Luna and Sophia are talking and when Harry notices Draco he gets up and walks over to him before he drags Draco over to Drake and they all start talking.

The other guests arrive before the party starts and they play some music before the kids all get their presents and when Harry opens up his present he screams and everyone looks at him and he asks "who got me these ?" in an excited way and Samantha says "your father and I got them, we know how much you love the show"

"what show ?" asks Andrew Van De Kamp.

"The Nanny" replies Harry before he shows him the present which is the complete collection of The Nanny of DVD which Isaac says to "i love that show, Niles and CC's insults are so funny" before Julie says "let's put it on and we can watch it"

"maybe later" replies Susan before she hands Drake a present which he opens and Susan says "Derek says that you might like it" and Drake's present is a book on warriors from ancient times and Drake says "thanks" with a smile before he shows Harry before he thinks to Harry 'when are we announcing our relationship ?'

'in an hour' replies Harry before Draco thinks 'how are you going to do it ?'

'we will just say that we need to announce something' replies Harry.

'it's bound to be interesting' thinks Isaac with a smile as he sits next to Roman. An hour later Jason Lee Scott arrives at the Weasley house with Tommy, Trini, Billy, Kimberly and Zach. Harry runs over to them and hugs them all before he introduces them to the Weasleys, the Malfoys and whoever else didn't know them including Drake (who Jason recognises) and Roman who shakes Jason's hand who says "it's nice to meet you, i like your tattoos"

"they are not tattoos" says Harry and Jason's eyes go wide as Harry smiles and says "yes, he is just like Drake"

"i thought i told you not to go back there, just in case you got hurt again" Jason says to Harry.

"i returned when i realised that Drake was alive" says Harry before he takes Drake's hand and says "he is one of my mates"

"mates ?" asks Kimberly.

"his creature identified him as his mate" Jason says to Kimberly as Harry nods before he says "i'm not the only creature around here"

"that's true" says Isaac before Molly asks "what creature are you ?"

"a Neko" replies Harry shocking everyone who didn't know and Harry says "i already know everything about being a Neko and Dumbledore can not know about it"

"i agree" says Molly.

"why ?" asks Trini.

"because he could declare that Harry is a dark creature and have him arrested if Harry doesn't do what he wants" replies Percy.

"or that Harry is too dangerous to be wandering around" says Lucius.

"but i am dangerous, to anyone who threatens me or my friends or my family"

"that's true" says Isaac.

"i agree" says Draco before they talk more about Harry being a Neko and Drake being his mate before they set some rules for them before Isaac and Roman announce that they are dating.

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

 

An hour later, Isaac, Roman, Harry, Drake, Draco, Theo, Seamus, Ron, Greg, Jeremy, Mike, Dudley, Cora, Julie, Dawn, Hermione and Pansy are sitting in the lounge with Sophia, Ginny and Luna watching season 1 of The Nanny when Dumbledore arrives at the house and he is with some men who are from the ministry and one of them says "we are here to escort Harry Potter back to Hogwarts"

"sorry but there is no-one named Harry Potter here but there is someone named Harry Stephens, is that who you are looking for ?" says Jason before the man takes out his wand and asks "where is Harry Potter ?"

"my name is Harry Stephens" says Harry as he gets up and Dumbledore walks over to him and says "you are confused, your name is Harry Potter, you are the son of James an Lily Potter"

"i already knew that, just like i said but I'd rather be called Harry Stephens and if you and these men don't leave i will hurt you badly" One of the men scoff before Harry takes out a gun before he points it at the man and says "this is a gun, they are a muggle weapon that can kill with one shot, leave now or i will shoot you and kill you"

"kill him ?" asks Dumbledore.

"yea, if you don't all leave, i will kill you and you had better leave us all alone Dumbledore, i don't want to hear that you are manipulating little girls into doing your dirty work" Harry says to Dumbledore in a low voice so that the others couldn't hear him which surprises Dumbledore before he walks out of the house with the men following him. Harry lowers the gun before Samantha takes it from him and he says "it's a fake gun, i made it to scare people away"

"that was pretty cunning" says Lucius.

"i am part Slytherin" says Harry before he sits back down to watch The Nanny. After they watch the first disc of season 1 of The Nanny, Harry, Isaac, Roman, Drake, Draco, Theo, Seamus, Ron, Greg, Jeremy, Mike, Dudley, Cora, Julie, Dawn, Hermione and Pansy all go outside where the others are and Harry says "we are going to sing a few songs"

"like what ?" asks Danielle Van De Kamp. Harry smirks before he twitches his nose and a CD player appears and the music starts and Harry, Isaac and Jeremy all sing together "i pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy" they shake their hips a bit when they sing 'sexy'

they then sing" just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty" they thrust a bit when sing 'naughty'

they sing "when i'm out with my girls i always play a bit bitchy" they click their fingers at 'bitchy' they then sing "can't change the way i am sexy naughty bitchy me"

Isaac sings "i'm the kind of girl that girls don't like"

then Harry sings "i'm the kind that boys fantasize"

then Jeremy sings "i'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like"

Harry sings "i may seem unapproachable but that's to the boys who don't have the right a approach or that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll" Jeremy and Isaac join in singing from when Harry sings 'boys who don't the right approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll' they then sing "people think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality, i'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent"

"i pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy" they shake their hips a bit when they sing 'sexy'

they then sing" just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty" they thrust a bit when sing 'naughty'

they sing "when i'm out with my girls i always play a bit bitchy" they click their fingers at 'bitchy' they then sing "can't change the way i am sexy naughty bitchy me"

Isaac sings "my mouth never take a holiday, i always shock with the things i say, i was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late"

Harry then sings "and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure that i am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy"

they then sing "people think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality, i'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent"

"i pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy" they shake their hips a bit when they sing 'sexy'

they then sing" just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty" they thrust a bit when sing 'naughty'

they sing "when i'm out with my girls i always play a bit bitchy" they click their fingers at 'bitchy' they then sing "can't change the way i am sexy naughty bitchy me"

Isaac sings "sexy, sexy, sexy"

Harry sings "naughty, naughty, naughty"

"and Jeremy sings "bitchy, bitchy, bitchy" and they all sing "me"

Isaac sings "sexy, sexy, sexy"

Harry sings "naughty, naughty, naughty"

"and Jeremy sings "bitchy, bitchy, bitchy" and they all sing "me"

they then sing "people think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality, i'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent"

"i pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy" they shake their hips a bit when they sing 'sexy'

they then sing" just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty" they thrust a bit when sing 'naughty'

they sing "when i'm out with my girls i always play a bit bitchy" they click their fingers at 'bitchy' they then sing "can't change the way i am sexy naughty bitchy me"

they all then sing "i like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty unlike all of my guys i like them tall with money, i love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty can't change the way i'm sexy, naughty, bitchy, me"

Isaac sings "i pick my skirt to be sexy"

Harry sings "just like my thoughts a bit naughty"

Jeremy sings "when i'm out with my girls... bitchy" they all then sing cant change i am sexy, naughty, bitchy, me" they all pose once they have done singing. Everyone claps and cheers while Drake looks at Harry with lust in his eyes which Harry notices while Roman is looking at Isaac with lust in his eyes and Isaac walks over to Roman and kisses him while Harry does the same with Drake which they break after Uncle Peter clears his throat while standing next to Talia.

* * *

**Drake's POV**

 

Ten minutes later Harry drags Drake in front of everyone before Julie and Dawn joins them and Isaac sets everything up before Harry sings "i was feeling done in, couldn't win I'd ever kissed before" walking around Drake before touching his chest

Julie and Dawn had join him and Dawn says "you mean he" and Julie says "uh huh"

Harry then sings "i thought there's no use getting into heavy sweating, it only leads to trouble and bad fretting" he stops touching Drake's chest, leans up against the pole and unbuttons his shirt while singing "now all i want to know is how to go" sing the 'o' a little before singing "I've tasted blood and i want more"

"more, more, more, more" sing Dawn and Julie in unison.

"I'll put up no resistance, i want to stay the distance, I've got an itch to scratch, i need assistance" Harry stands in front of Drake, grabs his arms and places Drake's hands on his body while singing "toucha toucha toucha touch me" Harry lowers his body down Drake's body while singing "i want to be dirty thrill me chill fulfil me, creature of the night" some music play and Harry walks around before Harry walks over to Drake and take Drake's jacket off while singing "then if anything shows while you pose, I'll oil you up and drop you down" Harry rips Drake's shirt off when he sings the word 'down'

Julie and Dawn sings while dancing a bit "down, down, down"

Harry then sings "and that's just one fraction of the main attraction i need a friendly man and i need action, toucha toucha toucha touch me, i wanna be dirty. thrill me chill me fulfil me creature of the night"

Julie sings "toucha touch toucha touch me"

Dawn sings "i wanna be dirty"

Dawn sings "thrill me chill me fulfil me creature of the night"

Harry sings "toucha toucha toucha touch me, i wanna be dirty. thrill me chill me fulfil me creature of the night" singing the word 'night' a little longer.

Drake says "creature of the night"

Isaac says "creature of the night" from where he stands in the crowd.

Draco says "creature of the night" from where he stands in the crowd.

Theo asks in a confused way "creature of the night ?" from where he stands in the crowd.

Hermione says "creature of the night" from where she stands in the crowd.

Pansy sings "creature of the night" from where she stands in the crowd.

Drake says "creature of the night" before Harry sings "creature of the night" before sitting on Drake's lap, wrapping his arms around him and gasping before everyone claps before Harry takes a bow with Dawn and Julie before he kisses Drake who deepens the kiss before they start to grope each other which they stop doing when Derek clears his throat before they break apart with deep blushes and silly smiles on their faces. By the end of the day everyone had gotten a lot of presents.

* * *

**Roman's POV**

**9:30 PM**

 

That night Isaac, Roman, Harry, Drake, Draco, Theo, Seamus, Ron, Greg, Jeremy, Mike, Dudley, Cora, Julie, Dawn, Hermione and Pansy are sitting in the lounge with Sophia, Ginny, Cedric, Terence, Marcus, Fred, George, Percy, Oliver and Derek when Harry says "let's play truth or dare"

"why ?" asks Percy.

"because it's fun" replies Isaac.

"we could watch The Nanny" suggests Drake.

"oh i love the insults Niles gives to CC" says Seamus.

"especially if you get the reference in the insults" says Harry before they start laughing. They decide to watch another disc of The Nanny before they start playing truth or dare until it gets to 1AM in the morning and they are all told to get to bed by Molly when she comes downstairs.

They all head to bed, Roman, Drake, Harry and Isaac are in Fred and George's room. Harry and Drake share a bed while Roman and Isaac share a bed while Fred and George share a bed to save space as Mike and Jeremy share a mattress on the floor with Jeremy and Mike on a different mattress. In Ron's room Draco and Theo share a bed, Ron and Seamus share a bed while Greg and Dudley share a mattress while Cedric and Terence are on a different mattress. In Ginny's room the girls all decided to join the mattresses together and sleep like that. Percy has Marcus and Oliver in his room with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.
> 
> I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.
> 
> Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), any guys from the TV show Star-Crossed, The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)
> 
> The vote count is at the moment
> 
> Fred and George Weasley: 6 Votes.
> 
> Viktor Krum: 4 Votes.
> 
> Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.
> 
> Neville Longbottom: 3 Votes.
> 
> Derek Hale: 5 Votes.
> 
> Draco Malfoy 5 Votes.
> 
> Cato: 1 Vote.
> 
> Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.
> 
> Gloss: 1 Vote.
> 
> Piotr Rasputin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.
> 
> Emmett Cullen: 4 Votes.
> 
> Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.
> 
> Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.
> 
> Riley Griffin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Chase Randell: 1 Vote.
> 
> Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.
> 
> Jacob Black: 1 Vote.
> 
> Bill Weasley: 2 Vote.
> 
> Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.
> 
> Cedric Diggory: 2 Vote.
> 
> Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), the boys from Star-crossed, Seth Clearwater, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) plus others have no votes but are available for votes.
> 
> PLEASE VOTE !
> 
> Jeremy and Klaus can not get anymore votes since i WILL be pairing them together. But Harry will sleep with Klaus and something shocking will happen after same with Jeremy. :D
> 
> One of Harry's mates is revealed and it turns out that Harry has six mates not five. Drake is one of Harry's mates (my choice).
> 
> The voting is still going, place your vote !
> 
> Some smut in the next chapter.
> 
> Some creature inheritances are revealed too in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Theo's POV**

A month after the Christmas party Theo is in the library alone before he decides to pack all his books up and go for a walk down near the lake and after he places his books in his trunk he heads towards the lake before he sits down beside the lake before he looks around and then he raises his hands making the water rise before he lowers his arms, he then walks towards the water and he keeps walking until he realises that he isn't swimming but walking on the water. Theo then suddenly decides to jump and he enters the water before he suddenly feels different and when he looks towards his feet he sees a tail with blue scales, he then looks at his hands which a webbed and he feels gills in his neck before he swims around in the lake before he charges to the surface to leap out of the water and back in again before he thinks to the others 'i found my creature'

'what is it ?' asks Harry.

'i'm a mer-man' replies Theo before he thinks 'come to the lake and I'll show you'

'ok, we will be there in 5 minutes' replies Drake. Five minutes later he hears 'Theo we are here' from Harry and he swims to the surface of the lake and says "hey, what's up ?"

"can we see your tail ?" asks Harry before Theo shows his tail and Drake just stares before he asks "what are you ?"

"a mer-man" replies Theo before he swims to the store and his legs reappear which shocks him before he says "i think that when i'm out of water, my legs will appear but while i'm in water the tail will appear" when suddenly Luna the cat appears and she says "it's a matter of whether you want the tail to appear or not, if you want the tail while you are on land, it will appear but i'd advise you not to use your tail on land, it's better in water, you will also be able to breathe underwater even if you don't have your tail" with a chuckle before she turns to the others and says "you all will each become a creature, it is apart of the crystal's power unless you needed the creature inheritance in times of need"

"like when i got badly hurt" says Harry and Luna nods before she says "each of you will get your creatures very soon, be careful not to reveal them unless you feel that the person can be trusted" The boys all nod before Draco asks "do you know what creatures we will become ?" Luna shakes her head and says "no, i do not know but they will appear very soon" before she disappears and Drake says "i wonder what creature i will get"

"same here" says Roman.

"i bet that either way, we will always be dangerous" says Harry.

"what do you think my creature will be ?" Drake asks Harry.

"i don't know" replies Harry before Theo dives back into the water to have a swim as the others all walk away talking.

* * *

**Jeremy's POV**

An hour later Jeremy is sitting in the founder's room with Draco and Greg when he suddenly falls onto the floor in pain. He yells in pain as he grows two white fox tails, some claws with white fox ears on top of his head and once that is done he gets up and looks in the mirror before he asks "what am i ?"

"a kitsune" replies Draco with wide eyes.

"i have two tails !" exclaims Jeremy before Draco says "the more tails you have, the powerful you are"

"how many tails will he get ?" asks Greg.

"nine maybe more" replies Draco before he says to Jeremy "we need to set up a glamour for you" Jeremy nods before he creates a glamour over his body to hid his tails, claws and ears. The three boys leave the founder's room and they walk down the corridor heading towards the Slytherin common room.

* * *

**Drake's POV**

Drake is in Harry's dorm room alone with Harry when suddenly he falls over in pain as he grips his head as two wolf ears come out and he also gets a wolf tail and claws, he also grows wolf teeth and once the transformation is complete, he is half Atrian/half Wolf. Drake walks to a mirror to see what he looks like and Harry says "i think that this will be very interesting"

"why ?" asks Drake.

"because we can call you big bad wolf while i'm little red" says Harry before saying "they could be our code names"

"for when we go on jobs ?" asks Drake and Harry nods before Drake asks "how do i go back to normal ?"

"a glamour" replies Harry before Drake creates a glamour to hid the wolf ears, the claws and the tail before Harry says "i can also cover the wolf scent if you want"

"yes please" says Drake and that's what Harry does before he kisses Drake deeply before he takes his shirt off and kisses Drake's neck while Drake bares his neck so that Harry can kiss it before Drake takes Harry's shirt off before Harry gets onto his knees, undos Drake's belt before opening Drake's pants and pulling them down to reveal Drake's boxers which have the outline of Drake's dick which Harry starts to rub before it gets hard and Harry pulls Drake's boxers down to reveal Drake's hard cock. Harry then spits on his hand before he starts to jerk Drake off making him moan as Harry jerks him off before Harry gets a smirk on his mouth before he takes Drake's cock into his mouth and sucks his cock making Drake moan even louder as Harry's mouth sucks his dick faster and faster before Harry slows down before he licks the knob of Drake's dick and Drake pants as Harry sucks him off and before long Drake says "i think i'm gonna-" before he finishes the sentence he blows his load into Harry's mouth which Harry swallows before he gets off his knees and Drake kisses him before he says "you have one hell of a mouth" with a smirk on his face before the two boys start making out.

Drake then asks as he sniffs the air "what's that smell ?"

"that's what sex smells like" replies Harry with a grin before he says "you have enhanced smell just like me but it's more powerful"

"that's awesome" says Drake before Harry says "let's air the room out" Drake nods before Harry opens a window and lets some air into the room before they start making out again.

* * *

**Roman's POV**

Roman and Isaac are walking to the Gryffindor common room and talking when Isaac says "i want to meet your parents" Roman turns around and asks "are you sure ?"

"very sure" replies Isaac before they enter the Gryffindor common room, they then walk up towards the dorm room and when they enter they see Drake's shirt on the ground with Harry's shirt and they see Harry and Drake in the middle of the room kissing before Isaac clears his throat making the two boys jump apart and Harry asks "what's going on ?"

"Isaac wants to meet my parents" says Roman.

"really ?" asks Harry and Roman nods before Harry asks "when do you want to go ?"

"in an hour, that way we can bring all the other crystal holders" replies Isaac before Roman asks "why are your shirts on the ground ?" Harry and Drake just blush before Isaac says "Harry and Drake have done something sexual in here" making the two boys in uestion blush even redder before Roman says to the boys "you better get your shirt on before the others get here"

"we will" says Drake before he picks Harry's and his shirt off the ground before he puts Harry's on and puts his on Harry as a way to scent make each other which Isaac realises before explaining it to Roman who is confused. An hour later all of the crystal holders are in the founder's room when the four founders appear in their portraits and Godric asks "what's going on ?"

"Isaac is meeting Roman's parents and we are all joining him" replies Harry with a smile before Rowena says "good luck, Isaac and be careful, all of you" she says with a stern look before Godric says to her "oh, they will be fine Rowena, they are powerful crystal holders and can take on whatever is thrown at them"

"that's true" says Seamus before Harry puts his arm out and everyone grabs onto him and they disappear from the founder's room and reappear in the sector in an empty building. They then walk through the sector before they arrive at Roman's pod but before they arrive they bump into a friend of Roman's named Teri who hugs Roman much to Roman's annoyance before she asks "who are they ?" pointing at Harry and his friends.

"friends of mine" replies Roman before he says "and my boyfriend" before he says goodbye and walks past her and heads to his pod. Once they get there they see that his mom is sitting down and when she sees Roman she gets up and hugs him before she asks "where have you been ?"

"it's a long story" replies Roman as his dad enters the room before he sees Harry and his friends before asking "who are your conpanions ?"

"these are my friends" replies Roman.

"what are your names ?" Roman's dad asks them.

"Harry Stephens" replies Harry.

"Isaac Lahey" replies Isaac.

"Draco Malfoy" replies Draco.

"Ron Weasley" replies Ron.

"Theodore Nott, call me Theo" replies Theo.

"Seamus Finnegin" replies Seamus.

"Jeremy Gilbert" replies Jeremy.

"Mike Montgomery" replies Mike.

"Greggory Goyle" replies Greg.

It's nice to meet you all" Roman's dad says to them before he turns to Roman ans asks "how did you get out of the sector ?"

"magic" replies Harry watching Roman's parents look at him as Harry has a smirk on his face before he says "and before you think that we are human, we aren't"

"what do you mean ?" asks Roman's mom.

"some of us have creature inheritances" says Isaac.

"what kind of creatures ?" asks Roman's dad.

"Nekos" replies Harry.

"Angels" replies Isaac.

"Mer-folk" replies Theo.

"Kitsunes" replies Jeremy.

"Werewolf" replies Drake which shocks Roman's parents and Roman's dad asks Drake "how do you know ?"

"because i got a creature too" says Drake before he looks at Harry who nods before he lowers his glamour and shocks Roman's parents before Roman's mom asks "are the others like this ?"

"only the ones with their creature inheritance" replies Harry before he lowers his glamour and so does Jeremy and Isaac to show Roman's parents before Roman's dad asks "why are you telling us this ?"

"because Roman will be getting a creature inheritance too" says Harry.

"that, and Roman has some news" says Ron.

"what news ?" asks Roman's mom.

"i have a boyfriend" replies Roman before he stands next to Isaac and holds his hand while Isaac is extremely nervous about Roman's parents reaction and is shocked when suddenly Roman's mom hugs Isaac and Roman's dad shakes his hand and says "it's nice to meet you, Isaac"

"it's nice to meet you too, sir" replies Isaac.

"don't call me sir, it makes me feel old, call me Nox" says Nox and Isaac nods before Roman's mom says "and call me Maia" Isaac nods before Nox asks "how long have you two been dating ?"

"a little while, we had to tell the adults in our lives and they were cool with it" says Isaac.

"yea, they weren't shocked to find out that we were dating guys but were very strict when it came to the rules" says Harry before Isaac says "yea but you and Drake already broke one of the rules"

"we never had anal sex, it was just a gobby" says Harry.

"who gave it ?" asks Draco with a smirk on his face and the answer was the look on Harry's face that said 'it was me, duh' Draco rolls his eyes before Nox asks "you are dating Drake ?" Harry nods but before Nox can approach Harry, Roman stops him and whispers in his ear which Nox nods to and stops in place and Harry walks over to him, holds his hand out and shakes Nox's hand before he get hugged by Maia before she asks Roman "what did you whisper in your father's ear ?"

"it was about my nervousness around older men" replies Harry before he says "i have enhanced hearing, i can hear a lot of things"

"is that apart of your creature ?" asks Nox.

"yea, i'm a Neko, Nekos are half cat/half human and the male Nekos can get pregnant" replies Harry which shocks Roman's parents before Roman says "well, when you and Drake start having anal sex, use protection, i'm sure that you don't want to become a father while you are still in school"

"espepcially with Dumbledore around" says Isaac.

"why ?" asks Drake.

"if i got pregnant, he would tell me to get rid of it" says Harry. Drake looks mad before he says "even if you do get pregnant while you ae in school, i would still want the baby and if Dumbledore even tries to get rid of the baby, i will kill him"

"and i'll help" says Roman while the others all agree with what Drake says much to Roman's parents shock before Harry tells them all about Dumbledore and how he has been trying to control him, trying to find out who Roman and Drake are, how Dumbledore tried to take him away on Christmas, how Dumbledore left him on a doorstep in the middle of a cold night, how Dumbledore demanded that Harry be sent to the Dursleys. They tell them everything and Nox asks "why would he do all of this ?"

"because of a prophecy about me and Voldemort, plus the fact that if he controls me, he can get fame from it, his fame is dying from the time he defeated some dark lord and he was going to use me to gain more fame, he also was going to steal from my vaults and marry me off to some girl who had a crush on me but she realised that i wouldn't go for her"

"especially when you kisses Drake in front of everyone" Ron says to Harry who says "yea, Dumbledore was not happy about that, he says that i'm too young to date but i choose when i start dating, not him" Drake takes Harry's hand before he curesses it with his thumb and Nox says "you two look very happy together"

"we are" says Harry before they chat about different things before all of the crystal holders head back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

A week later Harry, Draco, Theo, Isaac, Roman, Drake, Seamus, Ron, Jeremy, Mike, Greg, Julie, Hermione, Dawn, Pansy, Cora, Dudley, Derek, Sophia and Ginny are all in the sector, at Roman's pod when Harry invites Nox and Maia to Hogwarts for the concert that he and the others are doing which they accept before Nox asks "what about our bracelets ?" and Harry waves his hand over his bracelet and it falls off and lands on the ground before Harry does the same with Maia's bracelet before he says "they will have to go back on, later on, just in case" Nox and Maia nod before they all disappear from the pod and reappear in the founder's room before Harry says "we will be singing a few songs that we know, it will piss Dumbledore off"

"especially one of the songs" says Isaac.

"why ?" asks Nox.

"he says that we can't sing it because the song makes us sound like we are evil even though it's just a song" says Harry before Isaac says "we will also be singing the Cell Block Tango"

that is gonna be fun" says Seamus with a grin. An hour later the group all walk to the great hall before slamming the doors open and walking into the great hall and Harry says "just like last year, we are going to perform a concert"

"no, you will not" says Dumbledore.

"shut it Dumbledork or else you will end up hurt" Harry threatens Dumbleore who widens his eyes and they smell that he had pissed his robes before Harry turns on the music for the Cell Block Tango. The music starts and after a little while Seamus says "pop" lighting a match.

Harry says "six" leans his head back

Isaac says "squish" grabbing the bars and gripping them hard

Theo says "uh uh" sitting down holding a cross on a chain.

Ron says "cicero" with a fake cigerette.

and Draco says "lipshitz" turning his head towards the crowd. Hermione walks on stage and says "and now the six merry murseressess of the cook county jail, in their rendition of'The Cell Block Tango" before walking off stage as Seamus says "pop"

Harry says "six"

Isaac says "squish"

Theo says "uh-uh"

Ron says "cicero"

and Draco says "lipshitz"

some music plays before Seamus says "pop"

then Harry says "six"

then Isaac says "squish"

then Theo says "uh-uh"

then Ron says "cicero"

and Draco then says "lipshitz"

Seamus says "pop" on one knee with his hand kind of hung on the bars.

Harry says "six" grabbing one of the bars with one of his hands.

Isaac says "squish" with one hand gripping the bar above his head while the other grips the bar just below his neck.

Theo says "uh-uh" grabbing the bars with his hands.

Ron says "cicero" leaning on the bars with the fake smoke in his hand.

and Draco says "lipshitz" graping his hands over the bars. They say it a little faster before repeating it even faster than before.

Seamus says "pop"

Harry says "six"

Isaac says "squish"

Theo says "uh-uh"

Ron says "cicero"

and Draco says "lipshitz" before they all sing together stomping their feet as they sang "he had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame" they then started slowly grinding the bars as they sang "if you had been there, if you had seen it"

Isaac then sings alone "i betcha you would have done the same"

Seamus says "pop"

Harry says "six"

Isaac says "squish"

Theo says "uh-uh"

Ron says "cicero"

and Draco says "lipshitz"

Seamus says "pop"

Harry says "six"

Isaac says "squish"

Theo says "uh-uh"

Ron says "cicero"

and Draco says "lipshitz"

Harry, Isaac, Theo, Ron and Draco sing "he had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame, if you had been there, if you had seen it, i betcha you would have done the same" at least five times as Seamus says over them "you know how people have these little habits that get you down"

he pauses before saying "like Bernie" just as Terence walks on stage and Seamus leans on hims as he says "Bernie liked to chew gum. no, not chew. POP. so i came home this one day and i am really irritatted, and i'm looking some sympathy and there's Bernie layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'"

he pauses before saying "no, not chewin'. Poppin'. So i say to him, i said 'you pop that gum one more time...' " Seamus sighs before saying "and he did. so i took the shot gun off the wall and i fired two warning shots" pause and Seamus points at Terence's head as he says "into his head" Seamus pulls out a red handercheif.

Harry, Isaac, Theo, Neville and Draco all sing as Seamus dances with Terence "he had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame, if you had been there, if you had heard it, i betcha you would have done the same"

Som music plays as Harry walks forward as Seamus and Terence stop their dancing and stay in a pose.

Seamus, Isaac, Theo, Ron and Draco all sing "he had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame, if you had been there, if you had seen it, i betcha you would have done the same" as Harry says leaning on Drake "i met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it of right away. So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, i'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner"

Harry pauses before saying "and then i found out" Harry lays Drake on the floor before saying " 'single he told me ?' single my ass. Not only was he married, ...oh, no, he had six wives. One of those mormans, you know. So that night, when he came home from work, i fixed him his drink as usual" Harry pauses, leans down and kisses Drake's lips before leaning up with a red hancecheif in his mouth and says "you know, some guys just can't hold their arsienic"

he pulls it out before Drake gets off the floor and they start dancing as well as Seamus and Terence as Seamus, Isaac, Theo, Ron and Draco all sing "he had it coming" before saying "pop, six" they then sing he had it coming" again before saying "cicero, lipschitz" Draco, Theo and Isaac then sing as Harry dances with Drake "he took a flower in it's prime, and then he used it and he abused it, it was a murder but not a crime" as Ron and Seamus say over them "ha, six, squish uh-uh, cicero, lipschitz"

Isaac steps forward and says, swaying his hips with the rythym of the music and circling around with Roman "now, i'm standing in the kitchen carvin' up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business, and in storms my husband wilbur, in a jealous rage" he pauses before saying "'you've been screwin' the milkman,' he says. He was crazy and kept screamin' 'you've been screwing the milk man' he pauses, wraps his leg around Roman wraist before saying "and then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times" he pushes Roman away with reveals a long red cloth which he uses to dance with Roman and when Roman ends up on the floor.

Seamus, Harry, Theo, Ron and Draco sing "he had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame, if you had been there, if you had seen it, i betcha you would have done the same"

Isaac slowly wraps it around Roman neck as those five sings but stops as Theo comes forward and says "mit keresek én itt ? Azt mondják, a híres szeretője lefogta a férjem , míg én levágták a fejét . de ez nem igaz , ártatlan vagyok . Nem tudom , miért bácsi Sam mondom én tettem. Próbáltam elmagyarázni a rendőrségen , de ők nem értenek meg" Mike sits next to Theo and asks "yea, but did do it ?"

Theo replies with "uh uh, not guilty!" before pulling out a white hankerchife and dances with Fred.

The four couples dance a bit while softly singing "he had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame, if you had been there, if you had seen it, i betcha you would have done the same" at least six times just as Ron steps forward.

Ron says as he gets in the middle of Ginny and Dudley "my sister, Veronica and I had this double act and my husband, Charlie traveled around with us"

"now, for the last number in our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks" says Ron but as he says "one, two, three, four, five...splits, spread eagles, back flip, flip flops, one right after the other" he made quick moves. He then says "so, this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin' and havin a few laughs and we ran out of ice. So i went out to get some"

He pauses and the stage is dark and you can only see Ron as he says "i come back, open the door and there's Veronica and Charlie doing number seventeen-the spread eagle" when Ron says 'the spread eagle' a spotlight turns on revealing Dudley standing up while Ginny is upside down with her legs wide open.

Ron pauses again before saying "well, i was in such a state of shock, i completely blacked out. i cant remember a thing" Ron then says as he opens his hands revealing two red ancerchefs "it wasn't until later, when i was washing the blood off my hands that i knew that they were dead"

Ron then sings "they had it coming, they had it coming, they had it coming,they had it coming,they had it coming all along. I didn't do it but if i'd done it. How could you tell me that i was wrong ?, they had it coming, they had it coming, they had it coming,they had it coming,they had it coming all along. I didn't do it but if i'd done it. How could you tell me that i was wrong ?"

Seamus, Harry, Ron, Theo and Isaac all abandon their dance partners and sing "he had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame, if you had been there, if you had seen it, i betcha you would have done the same" at least six times and circle around Draco as he says "i loved Al Lipschitz more then i can possibly say. He was a real artistic guy.. sensitive...a painter. But he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found, Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving. i guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive and i saw him dead" as Draco says 'dead' he pretends to strangle Cedric from behind before pushing Cedric out of the way. All six of them get in a line before they all sing "the dirty bum, bum , bum, bum, bum. The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum" they then sing while stomping their feet hard on the stage to the song with all of their anger "they had it coming. They had it coming. They had it coming. They had it coming. They had it coming all along. Cause if they used us and if they abused us. How could you tell us that we were wrong ?"

They then sing "he had it coming. He had it coming. He had it coming. He had it coming. He only had himself to blame. If you had been there, if you had seen it. I betcha you would have done the same"

Before Seamus says "you pop that gum one more time"

then Harry says "single my ass"

then Isaac says "ten times!"

then Theo says "miert csukott uncle Sam bortonbe"

then Ron says "number seventeen- the spread eagle"

and then Draco says "artistic differences"

Seamus says "pop"

Harry says "six"

Isaac says "squish"

Theo says "uh-uh"

Ron says "cicero"

and Draco says "lipshitz" the song ends. The great hall including Nox and Maia excuding Dumbledore all erupt in applause and cheers as the Harry, Ron, Isaac, Draco, Isaac and Seamus all take a bow and Dumbledore gets up and asks "what was that ?"

"that was the Cell Block Tango" replies Harry.

"it's about women killing their boyfriends or husbands, i do not want you to sing it again while you are attending this school" says Dumbledore.

"then i'll leave and go to a different school, one that will let me sing whatever the fuck i want" says Harry.

"and leave your friends ?" asks Dumbledore thinking that he won.

"we would follow him, i'm sure that my parents would allow it" says Ron with a smile before Dumbledore says "that song basically told the students how to kill someone"

"yea, so, it's just a song, just like Rotten to the Core" says Harry before he turns around and says to Nox and Maia "which we will sing for you, if you want"

"absolutely not" says Dumbledore.

"go screw yourself Dumbledore, they can sing whatever they want" yells Ginny before the song in question starts to play and Harry sings "they say i'm trouble, they say i'm bad, they say i'm evil and that makes me glad" as he walks past Ron before he grinds his ass on Drake's groin before walking some more.

Dawn sings "a dirty no-good. Down to the bone. Your worst nightmare. Can't take me home" as she walks past Draco.

Isaac sings "So what ? There's mischief in my blood. Can you blame me ? I never got no love"

Julie then sings "They think I'm callous, A low-life hood. I feel so useless" before Harry, Dawn, Isaac and Julie yells "misunderstood" before Harry and Isaac sing "mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all ? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world" before all four of them sing "i'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more ? I'm nothing like the kid next door, like the kid next door. i'm rotten to the, i'm rotten to the. I'm rotten to the core" before they start banging the desks in rythme before Harry sings "call me a schemer, call me a freak. How can you say that ? i'm just... unigue!" as he grinds against Drake before grabs him by his pants.

Dawn sings "What, me ? A traitor ? Ain't got your back ? oh, we're not friends. What's up with that ?" as she sits on one of the table before she gets up and walks towards Blaise Zabini who looks surprised.

Isaac sings as he leans against Seamus "so I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt. I broke your heart ? i made you hurt ?" before playfully pushing Seamus away and walking away to Roman.

Julie sings "the past is past. Forgive, forget. The truth is" before she does a hand stand on a table and all four of them yell "you ain't seen nothing yet" before Harry and Isaac sing as all four of them get into a line standing side by side with at least twenty inches between them "mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all ? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world" before all dance to the music in unison and they dance with Seamus, Theo, Draco, Ron, Pansy, Hermione, Drake, Greg and Roman for a bit before they sing "i'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core, i'm rotten to the core, core. who could ask for more ? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, i'm rotten to the, i'm rotten to the core" the song ends and the Great hall erupts in cheers as Harry, Julie, Dawn and Isaac take a bow before Harry turns to face Drake and kisses him while Isaac does the same with Roman. Dumbledore gets up and says Harry Potter, meet me in my office in five minutes" before he leaves the Great hall and Harry rolls his eyes before leaving.

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

Ten minutes later everyone is in the Gryffindor common room in different places, Harry and Drake are in the dorm alone, Roman and Isaac are talking to Roman's parents while the others are doing other things when Dumbledore storms into the common room and asks in a loud voice "where is he ?"

"in his dorm room but i wouldn't go up there" says Isaac with a smirk but Dumbledore just ignores him and walks up the stairs to Harry's room. Five minutes later they hear a yell before they hear Harry yell "get the fuck out you old pervert, get out !" before they hear a thudding sound as Dumbledore falls down the stairs with his beard on fire and Harry walks down the stairs in nothing but his boxers and he says "he just barged into the room, he ignored the do not disturb sign that i had made, in fact he destroyed it, he walked in and yelled before i told him to get out and then i threw a fire ball at him which made him stumble back and he fell down the stairs and-" Harry sniffs the air around Dumbledore "he shit his pants" before he starts laughing as Dumbledore gets up, grabs Harry before he storm out of the common room with Harry's arm in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.
> 
> I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.
> 
> Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), any guys from the TV show Star-Crossed, The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)
> 
> The vote count is at the moment
> 
> Fred and George Weasley: 6 Votes.
> 
> Viktor Krum: 4 Votes.
> 
> Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.
> 
> Neville Longbottom: 3 Votes.
> 
> Derek Hale: 5 Votes.
> 
> Draco Malfoy 5 Votes.
> 
> Cato: 1 Vote.
> 
> Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.
> 
> Gloss: 1 Vote.
> 
> Piotr Rasputin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.
> 
> Emmett Cullen: 4 Votes.
> 
> Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.
> 
> Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.
> 
> Riley Griffin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Chase Randell: 1 Vote.
> 
> Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.
> 
> Jacob Black: 1 Vote.
> 
> Bill Weasley: 2 Vote.
> 
> Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.
> 
> Cedric Diggory: 2 Vote.
> 
> Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), the boys from Star-crossed, Seth Clearwater, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) plus others have no votes but are available for votes.
> 
> PLEASE VOTE !
> 
> Jeremy and Klaus can not get anymore votes since i WILL be pairing them together. But Harry will sleep with Klaus and something shocking will happen after same with Jeremy. :D
> 
> One of Harry's mates is revealed and it turns out that Harry has six mates not five. Drake is one of Harry's mates (my choice).
> 
> The voting is still going, place your vote !
> 
> Some smut in the next chapter.
> 
> Some more creature inheritances are revealed too in the next chapter.
> 
> I'll be adding Smallville into the series in future stories


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Harry's POV**

 

Harry is pulled into Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore says "i told you not to sing that song" Harry just stands there before he says "you took me out of my boyfriends arms, to discuss the song ?" before he turns and says "i'm out of here" Dumbledore magically locks the door and says "we will discuss this now"

"fuck you" says Harry before he says "you can't keep me in here forever, they will come and get me"

"not if i erase their memories of you and everyone else before sending them back to where they belong" says Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"but that would mean that you would be erasing my relationship with Drake" says Harry.

"that's right, you will be with someone i approve of, a girl that can carry your heir, while you become an auror" says Dumbledore before Harry smiles and says "you have no clue who you are messing with" before Harry storms over to Dumbledore, grabs Dumbledore's head with both of his hands and he erases Dumbledore's memories of the week before knocking him out, grabbing Dumbledore's wand and uses it to make shallow cuts in Dumbledore's wrist before putting the wand in Dumbledore's hand. Harry then sees Dumbledore's lemon drops and casts a spell on them as while as the other candies in the office before Harry unlocks the door, leaves before he relocks it and walks back to the Gryffindor tower and on the way there he bumps into Drake who asks in a worried tone "what happened ?"

"he tried to lock me in his office but i got out" says Harry before he kisses Drake and says "i have to tell you something but you can't go to Dumbledore's office and kill him"

"what ?" asks Drake.

"he told me that he would erase your memories of me as while as Roman's and his family's memories of us, maybe even Julie's, Isaac's, Dawn's and send them back to where they belong, his words not mine" says Harry.

"which means that Isaac would be living with his dad, Julie wouldn't have you as a friend neither will Dawn, and Roman, his family and I would be in the sector with ,in my case, hatred towards humans and Sophia wouldn't have any human friends, Roman wouldn't be happy because he has been soo happy since he and Isaac got together" says Drake as his anger builds before Harry says "we will get him, he has to much influence at the moment but soon we will have enough information and evidence against him that he will be the most hated wizard in the world and he will end up in prison too"

"good" says Drake before they start making out in the corridor before they get interrupted by Lockhart who says "ah Harry, it's soo good to see you"

"do you know him ?" Drake whispers to Harry who looks at Lockhart before he whispers to Drake "he is one of the professors, he is also famous and likes it, in fact he loves being worshipped" Lockhart then asks "who's your friend ?, or is he trying to force himself on you ? i will deal with him" Lockhart gets his wand out but before he can cast a spell Harry says "this is Drake, he is my boyfriend, i announced it to the school"

"i'm sure that it's just a phase and you will end up with lots of girlfriends and you will forget this boy" says Lockhart which makes Harry angry and he says "i will never forget Drake, i met him when i was five and I've always remembered him and i am and always will be gay"

"i'm sure you are just confused" says Lockhart before he tries to grab Harry who pulls away before Drake grabs Lockhart's throat and says "you will not touch him or else i will kill you and no one would ever know that it was me" before he throws Lockhart away and says "come near Harry or his friends and i will hurt you badly" Lockhart runs off and Harry says "that was hot, come here you sexy boy" before he kisses Drake and gropes Drake's ass.

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

 

Isaac sits in the Gryffindor common room with a smirk on his face when Harry and Drake walks into the common room and Harry high fives Isaac and says "his memories of the week are gone, he threatened to erase yours and everyone of my friends' memories except Ron and Hermione, but he would erase their memories of you and the others and makes the three of us hate the Slytherins too, if he had his way"

"that's true" says Isaac.

"how do you know ?" asks Nox.

"we are telepaths, i knew that Dumbledore was going to take me to his office, i then erased his memories of the week" says Harry.

"so he won't remember you throwing the fire ball ?" Drake asks Harry.

"no, he won't remember anything, i also cast a spell on his candies in his office, a different spell on a different candy, on the lemon drops, the spell will cause the candy to come to life and will hurt him, on one of the candies a spell to make him forget an hour per candy piece"

"nice" says Isaac.

"yea" says Harry smiling a wide grin before he takes Drake up the stairs to finish what they started earlier before they were interrupted by Dumbledore. Isaac turns to Roman's parents when Nox asks "what can an Angel do ?"

"they can heal people, they have wings plus other powers that i have yet to discover" replies Isaac before Maia asks "what can Nekos do ?"

"oh, they have claws, stealth, balance, they can climb with ease, night vision, agility, flexibility, they can jump far, enhanced senses, they are also fast, they also can heal fast and a few other things" replies Seamus before he sits down.

* * *

**Drake's POV**

 

A week later Drake is sitting in his pod when Roman enters and says "we have a mission with the others and we are choosing our nicknames too" with a grin before Drake asks "what kind of mission ?"

"an assassination of a corrupt man who uses his business for child prostitution, child slavery, drug importing, kidnapping and a few other crimes"

"let's do it" says Drake before he gets up and they both telepathically call for Harry and Isaac who both appear before taking their hands and they disappear from the pod before they reappear in front of a red headed woman who then asks "this them ?"

"yea, they are the newbies, this will their first mission" says Harry.

"good, let's get ready for the mission, the place is at a very fancy masked party" says the red headed woman before they get dressed in suits, very good suits and masks before they each get their assignments. Harry, Drake, Isaac, Mike, Jeremy and Roman meet the man with Draco who shape shifts into a man before Seamus, Greg, Ron and Theo all keep an eye out and patrols the area to make sure that everything is ok. Natasha stays out of sight. Drake is with Harry when he hears something, he hears someone says "target is not in sight, the black widow is not here" which Harry hears and he thinks 'this mission might be a set up, but not by Natasha unless it's a test'

'i think that they are looking for someone named the black widow' Drake replies.

'that's Natasha's code name' thinks Isaac before Harry thinks 'just like my code name is Lil Red'

'and i'm the Angel' thinks Isaac with a smirk.

'call me the wolf' thinks Drake before he thinks 'Harry should be called the cat because he is like a cat while i'm like a wolf' Harry nods

'then call me the fox' thinks Jeremy before one of the men of the main boss' of the place comes towards them before they are directed to a different room, once they get in the room they see armed men with guns, a group of scared children and the main boss who's name is Frasier Clarke. Draco sits in a chair across from the man who asks "what can i do for you ?"

"i have six twelve year olds, just like you wanted" says Draco before the man nods at his men who step forward, grabs Harry, Isaac, Drake, Roman, Mike and Jeremy and drags them over to the other kids before Draco gets handed the money and then he asks "is this a done deal ?" Frasier nods before Draco gets escorted out of the room and Frasier walks up to the group of children before he tries to take Harry's mask off but is bitten before Harry says "call me the cat" before he kicks Frasier making him fall backwards and the men point their guns at Harry who runs away before he runs towards the men before he grabs one of the men's necks and breaks it before he says "i am the not someone you want to mess with, either you let us go or you will die, by my hand or the wolf's hand or maybe even the fox's hand"

The men lower their guns a little before Frasier says to the guards "get him" the guards charge at Harry who takes out a whip and uses it to take their guns away before Drake leaps at the guards and rips them to pieces before Jeremy grabs Frasier, twisting his arm behind his back and says "you aren't going anywhere" more guards enter the room and they see the carnage that is laid before them.

Harry looks at Drake before Frasier says "kill them" before he gets gagged by Roman. The guards raise their guns before they start firing and Harry raises his hands making a force field appear which stops the bullets from hitting him and Drake. The guards keep firing before they run out of bullets and Harry lowers the force field before he charges at the guards with his swords with Drake, Jeremy (after knocking Frasier out), Isaac and Roman while Mike watches over Frasier and kills them all before they wake Frasier up before Harry takes a gun a shoots Frasier in the head before they get the kids, put masks on them and they leave the party with Ron, Greg, Theo and Draco following.

They meet with Natasha who gives them five million dollars each for the job, the kids are told to stay at the place before the group all leave and head back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

 

Isaac is sitting with Roman in the founder's room when Roman asks "what are we going to do about the chamber ?"

"it will depend on Harry, since he is the only one who can open the chamber" replies Isaac before he asks "how did you enjoy your first mission ?"

"it was interesting, Drake seemed to enjoy killing those guards" says Roman which Isaac nods to before he says "my first mission with Harry was pretty good, i played the victim then Harry killed the pedo and we stole all of his money" Roman nods with smiling and Isaac kisses Roman and says "i am so glad that we met"

"so am i" replies Roman as Isaac sits next to him before taking Roman's hand before laying his head on Roman's shoulder before saying "i wish that we didn't live in different realities"

"i agree" says Roman before Isaac kisses Roman on the lips which Roman deepens before Isaac rubs his hands over Roman's body which travel south and into his pants where Roman's cock is waiting and hard. Isaac grabs Roman's dick and starts jerking it. He jerks it for five minutes before he takes it out of his pants, get on his knees and starts sucking Roman off. Isaac sucks Roman's sucks Roman's cock for about ten minutes with Roman moaning loudly before Roman's breathe quickens and he gets a little tense before Isaac feels something enter his mouth which Isaac swallows quickly before he removes his mouth from Roman's cock and looks up at Roman who stands there in a daze.

* * *

**Julie's POV**

 

Julie is sitting down in the library with Hermione when her communicator beeps to tell her that the girls have a mission from Natasha before she shows Hermione the message and the two girls pack up their books before they leave the library not knowing that someone is spying on them. The two girls meet up with Pansy and Dawn who were both walking towards the library and Julie tells them in a low voice that they have a mission before they all head away from the corridor and out of the castle, into the forbidden forest where they meet Natasha who gives them their mission which is to steal back a priceless object from someone who stole it from a museum before Pansy asks "why don't we get missions like the boys ?"

"do you wanna kill people ?" Tasha asks Pansy who shakes her head before they all head out of the forest after they accept the mission.

* * *

**Roman's POV**

 

A week later Roman and Isaac are in the founders room with Harry and Drake when Roman collapses over in pain which Isaac response is by being at his side almost 5 seconds after Roman falls over and Harry says "he is getting his creature" feathers sprout from his arms to form wings as his nails become talons and he had scarlet feathers which Isaac start to stroke before Roman got up and he sees the feathers and asks "what am i ?"

"you are a Harpy, a male Harpy" replies Harry before he snaps his fingers and a book appears which Isaac takes before he opens it and he says "it's a book on Harpies" before handing it to Roman who put it down before he places a glamour on his body. Roman then sits down, grabs the book before opening it and he starts reading it. He finds out everything about Harpies before he closes the book and talks to Isaac.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

 

That night while Harry is snuggled against Drake in bed he starts to dream, dream about something that he has never dreamed about before. He dreamed about boarding a ship with some people that he didn't know as well as Drake, Isaac, Roman, Jeremy, Seamus, Ron, Greg, Theo, Draco, Mike and a few others are at a port and are about to board the massive ship.

**=Harry's Dream Begins=**

Drake, Isaac, Roman, Julie, Stiles, Jackson, Dawn, Hermione, Derek, Jeremy, Seamus, Ron, Greg, Theo, Draco, Mike (who all look like they are about fifteen maybe older) and a few others are at the port about to board the ship and head towards their first class cabins when a blonde man walks beside Harry and says "isn't this ship beautiful"

"the most beautiful ship I've ever seen and we all have live for almost eight hundred years" replies Harry.

"indeed" says the man before he orders his servants to be careful with their luggage and the blonde girl approaches Harry and says "they say that the ship is unsinkable"

"i doubt that, Rebekah, every ship can sink" replies Drake (without any markings) as he walks beside Harry before Jeremy, Mike, Draco, Isaac, Roman, Greg, Theo and Ron all walk towards them and they all stare at the beautiful ship before the dark haired man says to them "it is time to board the ship"

"we are just admiring the ship, Elijah, isn't it beautiful" says Roman.

"yes, it is, and i'm sure that it is just as beautiful on board the ship too" says Elijah before they all head towards the boarding post and Elijah says "come Niklaus, we do not want to miss boarding the ship"

"i will join you soon, brother" replies Niklaus as a boy their age comes over to them and Elijah says "you coming aboard with us Kol, or will you wait with Niklaus ?"

"i'll join you, of course" replies Kol before Harry sees some others getting on board the ship as they pass through the boarding post and onto the magnificent ship.

**=Harry's Dream Ends=**

Harry gasps awake just as Drake turns and asks "are you ok ?"

"yea, i just had a weird dream, that's all" replies Harry.

"what was it about ?" asks Drake and Harry tells him as Roman and Isaac walk over to Harry's bed and once Harry had finished telling Drake about the dream Drake says "it does sound weird, did you recognise anything about the ship ?"

"no, the only thing about the ship that i remember is that it was huge and very beautiful, but it was just a dream so i doubt that it means anything"

"that maybe true but you said that i was in the dream and so were the Isaac, Roman, Jeremy, Seamus, Ron, Greg, Theo, Draco and Mike" says Drake.

"what were we doing in your dream ?" asks Ron as he walks over to Harry's bed.

"we were admiring the ship with a blonde girl that was our age, we looked like we were in our teen years too" says Harry and Ron widens his eyes in shock before Harry tells the others who just joined them about his dream, shocking them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.
> 
> I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.
> 
> Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), any guys from the TV show Star-Crossed, The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)
> 
> The vote count is at the moment
> 
> Fred and George Weasley: 6 Votes.
> 
> Viktor Krum: 4 Votes.
> 
> Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.
> 
> Neville Longbottom: 3 Votes.
> 
> Derek Hale: 5 Votes.
> 
> Draco Malfoy 5 Votes.
> 
> Cato: 1 Vote.
> 
> Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.
> 
> Gloss: 1 Vote.
> 
> Piotr Rasputin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.
> 
> Emmett Cullen: 4 Votes.
> 
> Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.
> 
> Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.
> 
> Riley Griffin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Chase Randell: 1 Vote.
> 
> Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.
> 
> Jacob Black: 1 Vote.
> 
> Bill Weasley: 2 Vote.
> 
> Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.
> 
> Cedric Diggory: 2 Vote.
> 
> Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), the boys from Star-crossed, Seth Clearwater, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) plus others have no votes but are available for votes.
> 
> PLEASE VOTE !
> 
> Jeremy and Klaus can not get anymore votes since i WILL be pairing them together. But Harry will sleep with Klaus and something shocking will happen after same with Jeremy. :D
> 
> One of Harry's mates is revealed and it turns out that Harry has six mates not five. Drake is one of Harry's mates (my choice).
> 
> The voting is still going, place your vote !
> 
> I'll be adding Smallville into the series in future stories.
> 
> Try and guess the ship that is in Harry's dream.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter

**Stiles' POV**

Stiles is sitting in his room with Jackson when an olive crystal appears in front of Jackson before dropping onto Stiles' bed, Jackson picks it up and the power from the crystals enters his body before changing his looks, he has olive streaks in his hair and has slight flakes of olive in his eyes and he hears a message before both he and Stiles vow to keep the crystal a secret from anyone who doesn't know about the crystals before he hides it when they hear a knock on stiles' bedroom door and they hear Stiles' dad say "Scott is here, Stiles"

"ok, dad, i'll be out in a minute" replies Stiles before he motions Jackson to hide in his closet which Jackson does before Stiles opens his bedroom door and Scott enters the room before he says "hey Stiles"

"Scott, what are you doing here ?" asks Stiles.

"i haven't seen you in over a week, i was a little worried" says Scott.

"oh, fuck, sorry, i didn't mean to make you worry" says Stiles.

"don't swear" they hear from the hall from Stiles' dad.

"sorry" yells Stiles before he and Scott talk for a while. Jackson sits in the closet for an hour before Stiles opens the door and says "Scott is gone"

"ok, what did he want ?" asks Jackson.

"he was worried because he and I hadn't seen each other in over a week and he was worried" replies Stiles before Jackson nods and takes the crystal out of his pocket and asks "do you think we should tell Harry and the others about the crystal ?"

"i don't know but i'm pretty sure that they can be trusted, it's the matter of if they can be trusted to keep the crystal a secret" says Stiles and Jackson agrees before he places the crystal back into his pocket.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

It's about nine o'clock at night on the 5th of February when Harry heads back to his dorm to go to sleep. Drake joins him in his bed ten minutes later before Harry falls deeply into sleep and he has the same dream but it is a bit longer. What he doesn't know is that Drake, Isaac, Roman, Theo, Draco, Dawn, Jeremy, Derek, Seamus, Ron, Greg, Mike, Hermione, Julie, Jackson, Stiles and a few others are having the same dream.

**=Harry's Dream Begins=**

Drake, Isaac, Roman, Julie, Stiles, Jackson, Dawn, Hermione, Derek, Jeremy, Seamus, Ron, Greg, Theo, Draco, Mike (who all look like they are about fifteen maybe older) and a few others are at the port about to board the ship and head towards their first class cabins when a blonde man walks beside Harry and says "isn't this ship beautiful"

"the most beautiful ship I've ever seen and we all have live for almost nine hundred years" replies Harry.

"indeed" says the man before he orders his servants to be careful with their luggage and the blonde girl approaches Harry and says "they say that the ship is unsinkable"

"i doubt that, Rebekah, every ship can sink" replies Drake (without any markings) as he walks beside Harry before Jeremy, Mike, Draco, Isaac, Roman, Greg, Theo and Ron all walk towards them and they all stare at the beautiful ship before the dark haired man says to them "it is time to board the ship"

"we are just admiring the ship, Elijah, isn't it beautiful" says Roman.

"yes, it is, and i'm sure that it is just as beautiful on board the ship too" says Elijah before they all head towards the boarding post and Elijah says "come Niklaus, we do not want to miss boarding the ship"

"i will join you soon, brother" replies Niklaus as a boy their age comes over to them and Elijah says "you coming aboard with us Kol, or will you wait with Niklaus ?"

"i'll join you, of course" replies Kol before Harry sees some others getting on board the ship as they pass through the boarding post and onto the magnificent ship. They all get to their rooms before their servants unpack their belongings while Harry, Niklaus, Drake, Isaac, Roman, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah all head to the dining room to get some alcohol.

Later on, as the ship starts to sail the group all wave goodbye to everyone on the port before they head back to their rooms to toast to being on the ship before they cut one of the humans open and they pour some of the human's blood into each of the vampire's glasses while Derek drinks some water.

That night the group all head to the dining room for dinner where they hear conversations about the ship. The next afternoon they stop at Cherbourg where a woman named Margaret Brown boards the ship. The group all call her Molly and she was new money.

later that afternoon the group head to the dining room where they see Molly sitting with some others but there're some seats that are empty so Harry turns to Niklaus and says pointing at the empty seats "we can sit at that table" the group walk over to the table and Elijah asks them "may we join you ?"

"yes, of course" replies Molly as a red headed woman scowls a bit and Harry just smiles before he turns to the young woman at the table "would you like a drink ?"

"she is engaged to be married" says the red headed woman.

"and i'm married already, i was just being a gentleman and offering if she would like a drink, which i would have gotten for her" says Harry as he raises his hand for the waiter to get them all some drinks while the young woman smirks while the red headed woman scowls before Molly asks Harry "and where is your wife ?"

"oh, she is at home in America, she is pregnant with twins, i can not wait until i get back to her, then i won't leave her side" replies Harry while touching a red heart shaped pendant on a necklace of diamonds who is clearly lying but only Molly and the young woman realises it while the other are oblivious. Everyone talks to the builders of the ship about the ship and how it is unsinkable before Molly asks "hey, who thought of the name- ?"

**=Harry's Dream Ends=**

Harry wakes up with a jolt before Drake, Isaac, Roman, Seamus and Ron wake up in the same way and Harry says "i had the dream again but more of it"

"what happened in the dream ?" asks Isaac and Harry tells them which surprises them and makes them widen their eyes and Isaac says "i had the same dream"

"so did i" says Drake.

"me too" says Roman as Ron and Seamus nod to confirm that they had the same dream and Isaac says "that seems pretty weird"

"i agree" says Roman.

"what do you think the ship was called ?" asks Drake.

"they said that it was unsinkable but no ship is unsinkable" says Harry before he realises what the was called and he gets out of his bed and runs towards his trunk to dig out a folder for an assignment that he had to work on and he mutters to himself "how could i not realise?" before he brings the folder back to his bed where the others are and he places the folder on the bed and says "i had to work on an assignment for school a couple years ago and i for some reason chose the Titanic and the group i was with agreed to my choice, in the group we had me, Julie, Dawn and a girl named Darlene who was interested in the ship"

"how old were you ?" asks Roman.

"we were ten and we over did what was expected of us by a lot" replies Harry before he opens the folder to reveal all of the information that the four of them had collected on the Titanic before he shows one of the old pictures of the Titanic and asks "look familiar ?" the others look at the picture before they nod and they see three different pictures, one of the pictures had a blue heart shaped pendant with a chain necklace made of diamonds, another had a red heart pendant with a chain necklace made of diamonds and the last one had a moonstone coloured diamond heart shaped pendant with a chain necklace made of diamonds and Harry says "those three necklaces are worth more than anything you could ever find in your jewellery box and they all were on board the Titanic, now (Harry points at the red heart shaped pendant) doesn't that necklace look familiar ?" The others widen their eyes and Drake says "that was around your neck in the dream" and the others nod before Harry says "that is the blood red diamond or commonly known as the vampire diamond, that one of a kind diamond was found in the year 1199 by a family who admired the diamond before they carved it into a heart shape and made it into a pendant necklace, now the diamond is over 1000 years old by now and was lost in 1693 when a woman who was accused of being a witch who was beheaded in Salem but before the woman was arrested she hid the diamond to keep it safe but she was killed and the diamond was lost"

"but we saw it in your dream" says Ron before Harry mutters "Mikealson" before he replies it louder "Mikealson !"

"what's that about ?" Roman asks Isaac who shrugs before Harry says "the family that we were with in the dream were the Mikealson family, maybe they had a vault at Gringotts"

"they could have been muggles" says Ron and Harry shakes his head before he says "i don't think so, they drank blood, remember ?" Ron nods before he says "they were vampires" then Harry says "we are to head to Gringotts to see if they did have a vault and then we will see if the diamond is in the vault because i would bet that the Mikealson family survived the sinking of the Titanic and placed the diamond at Gringotts for safety" and the others nod before they all get ready for the day ahead.

* * *

**Drake's POV**

An hour later Harry, Isaac, Roman, Drake, Jeremy and Mike are all in the founders room before they head to Gringotts. When they arrive at Gringotts Harry says "hello, Garrog, we wish to see the Mikealson vault" the Goblin looks shocked before he calls for another goblin who Harry says to "hey, Griphook" before they are lead to a room and Griphook asks "how do you know of the Mikealson vault ?" Harry explains everything except about the diamond and the goblins look shocked before they head to the vault in question and Griphook says "only someone with the Mikealson name (except Mikael) can enter the vault" and Harry, Drake and Jeremy step forward and enter the vault ignoring the warnings not to enter the vault and Harry asks "how can i be a Mikealson ?"

"in your dream, were you wearing a heart shaped diamond ?" asks Garrog and Harry nods before Griphook says "one of the three husbands"

"one of the three ?" asks Mike.

"them that would mean that Drake and Jeremy are the other two, right ?" Isaac asks Garrog who just nods while in shock and Roman asks "what does it mean ?"

"it means that the dream was of our past live with the Mikealson family" answers Harry before they hear a man ask "what are you doing in our vault ?" and they turn and they see the blonde man who name was Niklaus who suddenly calm down upon seeing Harry, Jeremy and Drake before he walks into the vault and says to the three "i'm sorry, i didn't realise who you were"

"it's ok" replies Harry before Jeremy says "it's cool, we understand"

"totally" says Drake while the other three boys just stand outside the vault in shock and Harry asks "where's the diamond ?"

"it is in here, where it could be safe from people who would try and sell it" replies Niklaus before he says "you look younger"

"we are twelve years old" says Harry and Niklaus says "that's ok, it means that i will have lots of time to get to know you again and i can tell you stories about-"

"about the old us ?" asks Drake and Niklaus nods before he realises something "one of you is my mate"

"mate ?" asks Roman.

"yes" replies Niklaus before he sniffs the air near the three boys before he scents the air mostly around Jeremy who then says "you will have to wait until i am older before you can claim me"

"i know but i do not want you to be available to anyone else" says Niklaus in a possessive way and Harry chuckle before he says "don't worry, we will keep anyone who tries anything away from Jeremy, as long as you or Jeremy don't mind me sleeping with both of you when i'm older" before Niklaus walks past them, opens a chest, grabs a box from within it before walking back to Jeremy and he says to Jeremy "this will be my claim on you without having to have sex" Niklaus hands Jeremy the box. Jeremy opens it and there in all of it's splendour is the Vampire Diamond. Niklaus picks the necklace up before Jeremy turns around and Niklaus places the necklace around Jeremy's neck before he says "if anyone asks where you got this from, tell them that it is a gift from your future husband, if you will have me" Jeremy nods before turning back around and kissing Niklaus on the cheek and saying "I'd love to be with you, in the future" Niklaus smiles before Harry says "i'm gonna head to the Gryffindor vault and the Slytherin vault to grab a few items, wish to join me ?" Niklaus nods before they all head out of the vault and Niklaus explains why he was at Gringotts that day before Harry enters the Gryffindor vault and he picks up a red pendant necklace and he says "this is the lion heart, a rare ruby, it's over 1000 years old, i think that i will wear at school at the dance to show Dumbledork that i have access to the Gryffindor vault" as he shows them the necklace before Drake helps him put it on and Harry says "time to go to the Slytherin vault"

They get to the Slytherin vault which Harry enters before coming back out five minutes later with a box which he opens in front of Drake before he says "this is the serpent's heart, a rare emerald necklace that is over 1000 years old and i want you to have it" Drake tries to refuse the necklace claiming that it was too valuable to take out but is silenced when Harry tells him that he won't take no for an answer before Drake turns around and Harry places the necklace on him which Drake hides under his shirt which Harry and the others smirk at. They all leave Gringotts and head back to Hogwarts and when they get there the three boys who got necklaces all decide to show them off which makes Dumbledore walk in front of them and asks "where did you get those necklaces ?"

"from one of my vaults" replies Harry.

"you only have one and i know what is in there and those necklaces are not, now tell me where you got them from" says Dumbledore and Niklaus looks like he is getting angry until Jeremy places a hand on his arm before facing Dumbledore and saying "Harry got his necklace from the Gryffindor vault, Harry gave Drake his necklace which is from the Slytherin vault and i got my necklace from the Mikealson vault which we have access to" Niklaus smiles at his mate before he says "i gave the necklace around Jeremy's neck to him, i am Niklaus Mikealson and these boys are under my protection" Dumbledore backs away a bit before he asks "why ?"

"that is not your concern" says Elijah who just appears next to Niklaus before he turns to Harry and says "it's a pleasure to meet you"

"it sure will be" says Harry with a smile. Elijah raises his eyebrow at Harry who turns to Dumbledore who asks Elijah "who are you ?"

"i am Elijah Mikealson, Niklaus' older brother" replies Elijah and Dumbledore just excuses himself before he walks away in a very fast pace making the twelve years olds burst with laughter and Harry says "you made him scared, he will not bother us for a while now, thanks"

"no problem, has he been a problem ?" asks Elijah. Harry tell him everything before Jeremy tries to calm Niklaus down which he does after Niklaus hears about Dumbledore. Harry then asks "how old was i when we were one the Titanic ?"

"917 years old" replies Niklaus.

"you were the same age as Rebekah and Kol when you were turned into a vampire" says Niklaus before they walk and talk all the way to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

**Roman's POV**

Three days later Roman is in his pod in the sector thinking about Isaac when he hears a knock on his door and when the door opens Teri is there before she enters the room and hops onto his bed before Roman asks "what are you doing here Teri ?"

"I'd thought that I'd visit you" replies Teri with a sultry voice. Roman smirks and says "just so you can find out if what i said about having a boyfriend was true, which it is"

"you really want to be with some human ?" Teri asks him in an angry voice and Roman nods before he says "not that it's any of your business"

"but i want to be with you" Teri says to Roman before trying to rub Roman's groin but is stopped by Isaac who stands there in his angelic glory and says "touch what is mine and i will obliterate you where you stand and no one will know that i did it" Teri looks at Isaac with wide eyes before she yanks her arm back, gets up and leaves. Isaac sits onto Roman's bed before Roman says "that was amazing, i love you" Isaac turns towards Roman before he smiles and says "i love you too" before they kiss each other.

* * *

**Jackson's POV**

Jackson and Stiles are on the preserve to see someone that Stiles knew. They are walking through the woods before they stop at a tree and Stiles yells out "Grandpa, i want to see you" suddenly an old man appears next to Stiles and says "what do you wish to speak about Ge-"

"no first names" Stiles says very quickly before he says "a magical crystal appeared in front of Jackson and I was wondering if you knew anything about it"

"show me the crystal" says the old man and Jackson shows him the crystal before he says "that is one of the 27 power crystals, each of the crystals will give your powers and a creature inheritance which will enhance your body, the first eight crystals are the red, green, orange, white, violet, blue, yellow and indigo crystals and who ever holds the red one allows it's holder to control fire as well as allow you to access other powers that will be discovered, the orange crystal allows it's holder to control lightning as well as allow you to access other powers that will be discovered, the yellow crystal allows you to control light as well as allow you access to other powers that will be discovered, the green crystal allows you to control earth and nature as well as allow you access to other powers that will be discovered, the blue crystal allows you to control water as well as allow you access to other powers that will be discovered, the indigo crystal allow you to control ice as well as allow you access to other powers that will be discovered and the violet crystal allow you to control darkness as well as allow you access to other powers that will be discovered, the white crystal, this crystal allows the holder to control wind and air as well as allow you access to other powers that will be discovered, now the other crystals all have the power of those eight elements, so in total each of the eight elements will have three crystal holders controlling it as well as three crystal holders who will be able to control energy or as it's better known as Quintessence"

"that's amazing" says Jackson before he asks "what element does the olive crystal control ?"

"quintessence" replies the old man before he disappears and Jackson asks "who was that ?"

"my grandfather, the king of the Fae" replies Stiles before he starts walking away and Jackson follows him while Stiles explains that his mother isn't really dead but in the Fae kingdom and that Stiles chooses to stay with his dad and that Scott doesn't know about any of what Jackson is finding out which shocks him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.
> 
> I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.
> 
> Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), any guys from the TV show Star-Crossed, The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)
> 
> The vote count is at the moment
> 
> Fred and George Weasley: 6 Votes.
> 
> Viktor Krum: 4 Votes.
> 
> Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.
> 
> Neville Longbottom: 3 Votes.
> 
> Derek Hale: 5 Votes.
> 
> Draco Malfoy 5 Votes.
> 
> Cato: 1 Vote.
> 
> Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.
> 
> Gloss: 1 Vote.
> 
> Piotr Rasputin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.
> 
> Emmett Cullen: 4 Votes.
> 
> Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.
> 
> Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.
> 
> Riley Griffin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Chase Randell: 1 Vote.
> 
> Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.
> 
> Jacob Black: 1 Vote.
> 
> Bill Weasley: 2 Vote.
> 
> Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.
> 
> Cedric Diggory: 2 Vote.
> 
> Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), the boys from Star-crossed, Seth Clearwater, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) plus others have no votes but are available for votes.
> 
> PLEASE VOTE !
> 
> Jeremy and Klaus can not get anymore votes since i WILL be pairing them together. But Harry will sleep with Klaus and something shocking will happen after same with Jeremy. :D
> 
> One of Harry's mates is revealed and it turns out that Harry has six mates not five. Drake is one of Harry's mates (my choice).
> 
> The voting is still going, place your vote !
> 
> I'll be adding Smallville into the series in future stories.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Harry's POV**

A week earlier when everyone is in the Great hall Dumbledore announces "on the valentines night we will have a ball, everyone is invited, also the classes for valentines day will be cancelled too" before he sits back down and the Great hall erupts with excitement and cheers while Dumbledore just sits down and Harry hears him think 'this will give the students a night to relax and have fun' which makes Harry smiles before he hears 'and many of the girls here will end up bothering Harry for a date and i doubt that they will care if Harry is not single or thinks that he is gay' Harry scowls before he says "this ball will be interesting"

"i agree" says Drake. It's the 14th of February at 5 o'clock in the evening and Harry is with Isaac, Jeremy and Mike are getting ready to head to the ball in the Gryffindor common room. After they get dressed they head towards the great hall where their dates are waiting. Harry enters the great hall with Drake on his arm and he sees Stiles and Jackson together with a strawberry blonde girl and a Hawaiian boy who are both Harry's age. Harry smiles before he and Drake walk over to them and he introduces himself to them. The strawberry blonde says "i'm Lydia Martin"

"Harry Stephens and this is Drake, my boyfriend" says Harry before motioning to Drake who smiles before Stiles says "can we talk in private ?"

"yea, we know a place" replies Harry before he sends out a telepathic message via the mind link saying 'Founder's room, now, we need to talk'

'what the hell ?' thinks Jackson as he looks at Harry with wide eyes before Harry motions them to follow him and they walk to the Founder's room and when they get there Harry says to Jackson "show me the crystal" Jackson digs into his pocket and takes out the olive crystal which shocks Danny and Lydia who are both surprised and Harry says "we have crystals too, i have the red one"

"you control fire" says Stiles and Harry nods before he asks "how do you know that ?"

"my grandfather told me" replies Stiles.

"who is your grandfather ?" asks Isaac.

"king Edward" replies Stiles and Harry widens his eyes before yelling "the king of the Fae!"

"your the heir of the unseelie court" Isaac says to Stiles who nods before Stiles tells everyone what he knows about the crystals before they head back to the ball. They arrive back at the ball which they enjoy.

* * *

**Drake's POV**

 

The next day Harry, Drake, Isaac, Jackson, Ron, Isaac, Roman, Greg, Mike, Jeremy, Draco, Theo, Stiles, Julie, Lydia, Dawn and Hermione are in the forbidden forest with Natasha who looks at Jackson before she asks "this is the new guy ?"

"yea" replies Harry before he says "Stiles, Lydia and Jackson are new to the group"

"wait, who is she ?" Jackson asks pointing at Natasha.

"she is the black widow" replies Harry.

"the black widow ?" asks Stiles with shock.

"yes, the famous assassin" says Harry.

"wow, you're an assassin ?" Jackson asks Harry who replies "i am Lil Red"

"he was the first to be trained by me" says Natasha.

"who was his first kill ?" asks Lydia.

"you think that I've killed ?" Harry asks Lydia who just smirks before Harry says "my first kill was the guy that tried to rape me when i was ten who Derek Hale saved me from"

"and what does Derek know about your job ?" asks Lydia.

"he knows, he realises that i am not a weak little kitty" says Harry with an evil smirk before Stiles asks "are we joining you ?"

"if you want to join us" replies Harry before Jackson asks "can we be something else ?"

"something like what ?" asks Isaac.

"we use our powers to help save people, stop crimes, become public" suggests Stiles.

"how do we do that ?" asks Drake.

"we use our creatures" says Roman.

"only some of us have creatures" Harry says to Jackson, Lydia and Stiles.

"what kind of creatures ?" asks Jackson.

"well, i'm half cat/half human" says Harry with a smirk.

"half wolf" says Drake.

"kitsune" says Jeremy.

"harpy" says Roman.

"angel" says Isaac.

"mer-man" says Theo.

"then you use the creatures" says Lydia.

"Jackson will get a creature too" says Isaac.

"what kind of creature ?" asks Lydia.

"we don't know but either way the creature will be useful and so will our powers" says Harry.

"let's get started on training and then we can deal with that choice" says Natasha.

"you won't mind ?" Harry asks Natasha.

"no i don't mind, i knew that you would end up not wanting to be an assassin anymore and i'm ok with that" says Natasha with a smirk. They start their training while including Jackson, Lydia and Stiles.

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

 

A week later Isaac, Harry, Drake and Roman are in the sector walking with Sophia when suddenly Harry and Drake stop walking and they clutch their body's before they suddenly change. Harry turns into a black cat with red streaks in the cat's fur and Drake turns into a white wolf with lavender streaks in the wolf's fur while Isaac, Roman and Sophia look at the two animals in shock before Isaac asks "Harry ?" the cat meows before it snuggles against the white wolf's legs while Isaac, Roman and Sophia stare at them with wide eyes. Teri goes up to Roman and asks "why is there a cat and a wolf in the sector ?"

"it's a long story" says Roman.

"ok, what are they doing here ?" asks Teri.

"it's a long story" says Isaac.

"ok, are you going to tell me anything ?" asks Teri.

"no" replies Sophia. Teri just looks at Roman before she walks away shaking her head and Isaac just starts laughing before the group head to Roman's pod where Harry and Drake change back right in front of Roman's parents who both just look at the two boys with shock as the two stumble to get there clothes on and Harry asks "what the hell happened ?"

"you changed, you both did" Isaac says to Harry and Drake who look at each other before looking at the others and Harry says "i have never changed into a cat before"

"maybe it's your power growing" says Roman.

"maybe but Drake is pretty new to his powers" says Harry.

"that's true" says Roman.

"yea but what are we going to do now ?" asks Drake.

"we research it, maybe those with animal creatures can turn into the animal or whatever represents our creature" says Harry.

"like a dove represents angels ?" asks Isaac and Harry nods.

"this could come in handy if we ever need to use it" says Harry.

"i agree" says Drake before he says "think about it, we are trapped and we need to escape, one of us changes into an animal, we escape before getting help to rescue the others"

"good plan but it would depend on the animal" says Roman.

"that's true" says Sophia.

"or the insect" says Nox before Harry says "he is right, we don't know what kind of creatures that the others will get and some maybe connected to insects too" and Nox nods as Maia looks at Harry before she asks "what animal will Roman become ?"

"some kind of bird, we don't know yet" replies Harry.

"ok" says Maia.

"i bet that Jeremy will end up turning into a fox" says Harry.

"i agree with that" says Isaac before they start talking.

* * *

**Roman's POV**

 

A week later Roman and all the other crystal holders that he knew are in the forbidden forest with Stiles, Julie, Dawn, Pansy, Hermione and Lydia when Harry says "we are here to practise our elemental powers"

"elemental powers ?" asks Greg.

"each crystal holder has an elemental power, Harry has fire, Draco has earth, Theo has water, Isaac has light, Seamus has electricity, Mike has darkness and Ron has air" says Julie.

"Jeremy has power over energy" says Hermione.

"or as it's better known as Quintessence" says Stiles.

"quintessence ?" asks Theo.

"it's hard to explain" says Stiles before Roman asks "what element do you think i have ?"

"fire" replies Harry.

"why ?" asks Drake and Harry shrugs his shoulders.

"let's start practising then" says Mike before he raises his hands and spikes of darkness before he throws them and when it hits a tree it makes several holes in it the others look surprised as he steps back. Isaac steps forward before he holds out his hand and after a minute five spheres of light appear before he throws them at a tree which ends up falling over because of the holes in it the others look impressed as he steps back. Ron steps forward and he stands there before he slashes the air with his hand which makes the air slash a tree and makes it fall down the others look at Ron with shock as he steps back. Harry steps forward before he lights a fire in his hand and before anyone can say anything the flame changes into a rainbow flame ball before he connects his hands together which makes the rainbow flame bigger slightly before he raises his hands and makes the rainbow flame morph into a stream of rainbow fire in the air which Harry manipulates before he makes the flame hit several trees in the forest which makes the others cheer with excitement which makes Harry smile as he steps back. The others practise their elemental powers until it's Drake's turn.

Drake steps forward and stands there before he holds out his hands with his palms facing the floor before he steps forward and puts his hands on the ground making the surface of the ground freeze up and the other clap at Drake's first time at using his elemental powers. Roman steps forward and creates a small flame in the palm of his hand before he throws it towards a tree, setting it on fire before he steps back while in shock that Harry was right. The others take their turns before Jackson steps forward and he yells "quintessence" with his hands forward and an energy beam appears and destroys a whole row of trees before he say "Stiles' grandfather said that quintessence is what energy manipulation is or something like that"

"that means that Jeremy is just like you" Mike says to Jackson who nods. Suddenly one of Harry's devices sounds and when Harry checks it he says "Vypra is back" which gets several different reactions and Jackson asks "who's Vypra ?"

"she is a demon, she is evil" replies Isaac before Harry says "and we are going to fight her, crystal warriors only"

"what about Fae princes ?" asks Stiles with an evil grin which Harry matches before he nods. Ten minutes later the crystal warriors and the Fae prince are in Silver Hills in the middle of the night in an alleyway when they see the rangers get attacked before the enemy disappears and a jeep drives up to the fallen rangers who had un-morphed and gotten up as the jeep stops and a guy gets out of it and Harry smiles before he says to the others who didn't know the guy "that's Carter, he was the red Lightspeed ranger"

"cool" says Stiles before they walk out of the alley and Harry says "hello, Carter, how have you been ?" Carter turns around and sees the twelve years olds and says "I've been good, what are you doing here ? shouldn't you be at school ?"

"no, we were practising our powers when we heard about Vypra" says Isaac which shocks the other rangers before they all head to the clock tower and Carter tells them what Vypra is planning. Carter then makes some calls to his friends before Harry and the others all fall asleep. The next day the time force rangers and Carter leave the clock tower and head to where Vypra is with Harry and the others secretly following them and the crystal warriors and Stiles watch as the rangers fight Vypra until they get captured and Vypra summons the super demon and that's when Harry decides it's time to attack which they do after the transform and Stiles puts on a mask. After the battle everyone heads back to the clock tower where the Fae king and queen are waiting. Harry and the other crystal warrior bow to them while the rangers look confused before Stiles says "they are king Edward and Queen Mab of the unseelie court"

"the Fae king and queen" Harry explains before the rangers bow and Mab says "it is good to see that your powers are growing, young crystal warriors and my little Gen"

"Gen ?" asks Wes.

"that's me, well it's apart of my real name but people call me Stiles" says Stiles behind his mask with a smirk before he says "they are my grandparents"

"you're a prince ?" asks Carter and Stiles nods before the rangers turn to the other crystal warriors and Carter says "you lot should be at school or at something"

"oh, please, we are powerful crystal warriors with power of elements, we are so kick ass" says Isaac with attitude.

"i agree with Isaac, i can control fire just like Harry" says Roman.

"i can control ice" says Drake.

"fire and ice, i wonder how that works" says Greg.

"what do you mean ?" Jen asks Greg.

"Harry and Drake are dating" says Isaac.

"really ? aren't they both a bit young to be dating ?" asks Jen.

"we are twelve and i'm more mature and experienced than what people think" says Harry and the other smirk at what Harry means by experienced which confuses the rangers especially the Lightspeed rangers who think that Harry is an innocent boy which he far from being.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

 

The next day Mike is sitting with Isaac, Harry and Jeremy in the Gryffindor common room when suddenly he gets a flash and he sees something. He sees a set of twin boys being beaten badly by someone before he sets back to normal and he says "i think i just had a vision thing"

"vision thing ?" asks Isaac and Mike nods.

"maybe it's a new power ?" asks Harry.

"maybe but we have to help the two boys" says Mike and the others nod before Jeremy, Isaac and Mike grab onto Harry and they disappear from the room before they reappear in an unknown building and Harry says in a whisper "we need to find those two boys that Mike saw" the other nod before they hear a yell of pain from someone and they run towards where they heard the yell and once they get there they see a set of twin boys laying on the floor while a man is standing over them with red eyes and Harry growls "that's an alpha"

"alpha ? like an alpha werewolf ?" asks Mike and Harry nods before the man turns around and sees the four boys standing there and he asks "what are you doing in my den ?"

"this is a den ? i've seen better" says Harry before he asks te twins "are you two ok ?" the twins are about to answer when the man growls and the twins coil into themselves which makes Isaac angry and he says "you can't treat them like that"

"they are omegas in my pack, i can treat them however i want" says the man before Isaac looks at the others before he says "not while we are around"

"and you think that four human boys can hurt me and my pack ?" asks the man with a laugh while the four boys get a vicious grin on their faces and Harry replies "we are not human"

"then what are you ?" asks one of the twins.

"we are something that can destroy your alpha" replies Mike.

"even if Mike hasn't gotten his creature, he is still powerful" says Isaac.

"we all are powerful" says Harry as the rest of the pack walk in and the alpha says "this is my pack and you think that the four of you can destroy us ?"

"yes" replies Jeremy as he takes out his katana with hand gripped around it and his claws out, Harry makes his claws come out before he makes a small rainbow fire ball in his hand, Isaac unleashes his wings and grips his scythe in hid hands while Mike smiles while he stands there not yet revealing what he can do. Harry takes out his whip and cracks it three times in his other hand before he throws the rainbow fire ball at the alpha who dodges the attack before Harry runs up to him and starts scratching at him and the alpha laughs but stops when he realises that he isn't healing and Harry says "did i mention that i have a spell to stop something from self healing ?" and the alpha widens his eyes before he yells "get them" to his pack who all run towards the four boys before Mike steps forward and uses the pain manipulation power on two of the werewolves who both howl in pain as Harry slashes his claws at the wolves he is fighting, Isaac is using his scythe and Jeremy is making the wolves he is facing fall asleep and after they are done it's only the alpha standing and Harry says "hand over those two and we won't kill you"

"you want them, you have to face me first" says the alpha and Isaac says "i wouldn't mess with Harry if i were you"

"why ?" asks the alpha.

"because it's not a good idea to piss off a Neko" says Jeremy.

"a Neko ?" asks one of the twins before Harry changes into his creature form and the alpha says "take them, please, i didn't know, just take them and spare us, i will never hurt you or anyone ever again, just take them" in a begging way and Harry turns towards the others who all shake their heads before Harry says "i will take them but first, i'm going to punish you" before he takes out his hand, he uses his telekinesis and the alpha yells in pain as his claws come off his fingers and his fangs come out of his mouth and they all land in Harry's hand which he puts in a silk bag. Mike walks over to the twins before he helps them up and introduces himself before the twins tell them their names and they leave while the alpha is howling in pain over his lost claws and fangs. They all head back to Hogwarts where the twins decide to stay with Harry and the others after Isaac had explained why the twins are there.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

 

The next day everyone is in the great hall when Dumbledore walks in wearing a pink robe and when he gets to his seat he stand there before he sit down while the other teachers stare at his robes and he says to them "all of my robe are like this and i can't change them back to normal" the teachers all nod while Harry and his friends laughs quietly. Dumbledore takes a drink from his goblet and Harry says to the twins "watch this" and both Ethan and Aiden watch Dumbledore as he take a drink and suddenly Dumbledore changes into a goat and the twins look at Harry who is smiling before Dumbledore turns back to normal but with girl clothes. He is wearing a white lace bra and a black mini skirt. He just stands there in shock while the students just stare at him before they all start laughing at him and the teachers just shake their heads while Dumbledore stands there frozen on the spot, struggling to move until he suddenly starts moving and he runs out of the great hall while everyone laughs at him.

* * *

**Unknown 12's POV**

 

A boy of twelve years old is working in a bakery, doing the icing on the cakes alone when a crimson crystal appears and drops to the floor. The boy picks it up the power from the crystal enters his body before changing his looks, he has crimson streaks in his hair and has slight flakes of crimson in his eyes and he hears a message before vowing to keep the crystal a secret before he places the crystal in his pocket before his mom returns and when she does he tells him to take the burnt bread and feed them to the pigs which he does but he also throws a piece of bread to the girl as the goes to grab the piece and runs off. The boy goes back inside and to bake some more bread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.
> 
> I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.
> 
> Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), any guys from the TV show Star-Crossed, The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)
> 
> The vote count is at the moment
> 
> Fred and George Weasley: 6 Votes.
> 
> Viktor Krum: 4 Votes.
> 
> Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.
> 
> Neville Longbottom: 3 Votes.
> 
> Derek Hale: 5 Votes.
> 
> Draco Malfoy 5 Votes.
> 
> Cato: 1 Vote.
> 
> Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.
> 
> Gloss: 1 Vote.
> 
> Piotr Rasputin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.
> 
> Emmett Cullen: 4 Votes.
> 
> Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.
> 
> Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.
> 
> Riley Griffin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Chase Randell: 1 Vote.
> 
> Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.
> 
> Jacob Black: 1 Vote.
> 
> Bill Weasley: 2 Vote.
> 
> Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.
> 
> Cedric Diggory: 2 Vote.
> 
> Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), the boys from Star-crossed, Seth Clearwater, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) plus others have no votes but are available for votes.
> 
> PLEASE VOTE !
> 
> Jeremy and Klaus can not get anymore votes since i WILL be pairing them together. But Harry will sleep with Klaus and something shocking will happen after same with Jeremy. :D
> 
> One of Harry's mates is revealed and it turns out that Harry has six mates not five. Drake is one of Harry's mates (my choice).
> 
> The voting is still going, place your vote !
> 
> I'll be adding Smallville into the series in future stories.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A new year at Hogwarts and a few new friends to join the group. Harry and his friends are at Hogwarts for their second year but with the chamber of Secrets open. Will they survive ?
> 
> M/M SLASH.
> 
> M RATING.
> 
> Relationships: Harry/Drake/?/?/?/?/?, Isaac/Roman.

**Jeremy's POV**

Jeremy and the others are having breakfast in the great hall when the mail comes. Harry gets a package and so does Drake and Jeremy who got two packages. Jeremy grabs the package and opens it to reveal a beautiful, flawless red rose with a red ribbon tied to it with a note which says To my beautiful mate, you are as flawless as this rose. I hope you keep it safe, it has been enchanted to stay to the it is forever and it is also protected from harm, it can not be destroyed. Love Niklaus and Jeremy smiles before he shows the others the rose and the note. Harry says "that is a beautiful rose"

"Klaus really goes all out" says Isaac.

"what do you mean ?" asks Jeremy.

"the rose, the perfect flawless rose that is protected by magic to keep it from harm, that means no one can destroy it in a jealous rage or anything like that" replies Isaac.

"meaning my sister can't destroy it" says Jeremy.

"why would she destroy it ?" asks Harry.

"it's just in case, she might not approve of the union" says Jeremy before he places the rose back in it's box and says "i'm going to find an enchanted case for my rose"

"good idea" says Isaac.

"definetly" says Seamus before Harry opens his and says "it's from Nik, it's some of my stuff from my past life"

"really ?" asks Drake and Harry nods before he shows Drake an old piece of clothing from his past life as well as some old pieces of jewellery including his old wedding ring. Drake opens his package and find the same type of items that Harry got, Jeremy opens his second package and gets his wedding ring back. All three boys shrink the ring to fit them and they put it on, right in front of Dumbledore who storms over to them and asks "where did you get those rings ?"

The three boys look at each other before nodding and Harry replies "from our husband-" Everyone who hear Harry's reply stops eating and stare at the three boys as Harry continues his sentince "from our previous life, we were on the Titanic together"

"reincarnation is impossible" says Dumbledore.

"it is possible" says Harry before he looks at his wedding ring before Dumbledore says "i would like to inspect it for spells and charms, it could have spells on it"

"i doubt that, plus it's mine so, no you can't have it" says Harry while the students just stare at the three boys before Dumbledore says "then i will have to confiscate that ring and the other two rings, i think that there could be spells on them making you act different" before he takes out his wand and tries to summon the rings but when he does the rings don't come off and Dumbledore says "anti-summoning spell, see i told you take the rings had spells on them, i will take them now" before he grabs Harry's hand and forces the ring off, Dumbledore does the same with Jeremy and Drake's rings and Harry says "those belong to us, you can't just take them" and the other students agree but Dumbledore says "i confiscated these rings"

"because you are an asshole who think he knows best, those rings are ours, we got them back and we not letting anyone take them from us" says Harry before he turns to Jeremy who stands up and nods at Harry before he raises his hand at Dumbledore before he yells "Quintessence" before Dumbledore gets knock across the room by Jeremy's power. Harry walks up to Dumbledore and takes back the rings before he walks back to Jeremy and Drake to give their rings back before he casts a spell to make everyone who doesn't know about their powers forget about them including Dumbledore who gets up and walks over to Harry and says "i want the rings"

"and i said no, now fuck off before i take a knife and slit your throat" threatens Harry and Dumbledore backs away a bit before he turns around and walks away. Harry, Drake, Jeremy and anyone with enhanced smell could smell Dumbledore's fear as he left the room.

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

Later that day Isaac, Jeremy and Harry are in the founder's room when Harry gets a call from Natasha and she asks him to put his phone on loud speaker after he tells her who he is with before she says "i have a job for you three"

"what kind of job ?" asks Jeremy.

"it's not the same old job, it's very different" says Natasha.

"it's a job that a spy would get ?" asks Isaac.

"yes, i am now working for S.H.E.I.L.D and they asked for your assistance" says Natasha.

"but we don't work for them" says Harry.

"no but you work with me and will do anything i ask" says Natasha.

"almost anything, we are not stupid enough to follow every single one of your orders, now what's the job and do we need the others ?"

"you three will be sent to track an enemy assassin that we have been hunting down, you will also be capturing him, can you do that ?" says a strange man.

"yea, we can and who are you ?" asks Harry.

"my name is Phil Coulsin" replies the man before Natasha tells them the name of the man that they are hunting before a man asks in the background "how will they get to their target's location ?"

"that is a secret, we will not be telling any of you, ever" says Isaac with a slight growl.

"i was just asking, i didn't mean to upset you" says the man before they hear Natasha say "don't underestimate them, they may be young but they are deadly"

"how deadly ?" asks another man.

"extremely deadly, more deadly than me" replies Natasha and they clearly hear one of the men gulp before he says "i understand" in a small voice and the three boy chuckle a bit before Natasha tells them more about their mission and what they have to do before she hangs up the phone and the three boys get ready for their mission. An hour later they are in Germany, at a party where they are dressed in disguises to blend in and they stay in contact with each other via their mind link. While at the party the three boys are each doing something different, Isaac is a bus-boy, Harry is in a tuxedo while standing around while Jeremy is walking around the party. Ten minutes into the party Isaac spots their target and says via the mind link to Harry 'found the target, the man in the black pants with blue dress shirt and Harry goes over to the man and flirts with him before they disappear from the room. Isaac and Jeremy follow them and when they catch up to them they see that the man is on the floor, unconcious and they smile at Harry who smile back before they call Natasha to tell her that they have the target. When Natasha arrives she brings four other men with her, upon spotting the three boys one of the men says "you expect me to believe that those three kids are dangerous ?"

"yes and i'd shut up if i were you" says Natasha.

"why ?" asks the man before he sees Harry, Isaac and Jeremy take out some weapons, Harry has a sword, Isaac has a scythe and Jeremy has a katana. The men raise their guns except one of them who has a bow and Natasha says "don't shoot them, trust me"

"why ?" asks the man with the bow.

"because if you shoot them, it will be a waste of bullets because they can use their weapons to deflect the bullets back to the person who shot at them" replies Natasha and the men lower their guns and the man with the bow lowers it before asking "how did you get him alone ?" the question is directed at Harry.

"i flirted with him and he wanted to seal the deal, if you know what i mean" says Harry.

"Drake is not gonna be happy" says Isaac.

"with me ?" asks Harry.

"no, he will be fine with you but he hates it when older men flirt with you" says Isaac.

"except a few men, ones that can flirt with me" says Harry.

"like who ?" asks Natasha raising her eyebrow.

"can't say" replies Harry with a smile before he cuffs the target. The men and Natasha take him away while Harry, Isaac and Jeremy leave the party and head back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

Cato is at the training centre with his best friend Clove until it's time to go home but instead of going home Cato and Clove both decide to cross the fence into the woods to practise Cato's powers. Once they get to the woods Clove asks "what power do you wanna practise ?"

"i don't know yet" replies Cato as he paces back and forth before he says "i wanna practise with my ice power and then my other power, the one that i discovered after almost being shot"

"ok, let's do this" says Clove before Cato makes ice spikes in the palm of his hand before he throws them at a tree which the spikes get stuck in. They practise Cato's ice power for an hour before he decides to practise his other power with the help from Clove who is going to throw her knives at him. Clove takes out her knives before she takes her aim at Cato. She throws one of the knives and when it's about to hit Cato he transforms it into some birds, Clove throws three more knives and Cato transforms them into birds and they repeat that until Clove runs out of knives before Cato changes the birds back to normal.

They decide to leave the woods and as they are leaving Cato collapses in pain while he covers his ears. When the pain stops Cato removes his hands from his ears and when he looks at Clove she widens her eyes before she says "your ears are pointy"

"what ?" asks Cato in a confused way.

"pointy ears, you have them" says Clove. Cato transforms a knife into a small mirror and takes a look at his ears before he asks via the mind link 'why did i feel lots of pain before i got pointy ears ?'

'must be your creature inheritance, some of us have already gotten ours' replies Harry.

'what kind of creature are you ?' asks Cato.

'a neko' replies Harry before he thinks 'i have to go, i have school work to do'

'bye' thinks Cato before he says "i got a creature inheritance"

"a what ?" asks Clove.

" i got a creature inheritance, i don't know what creature i am but i will find out" says Cato before suddenly a book on creatures appears out of nowhere with a note that says Hey Cato, this book will help you find out what you are and you can also read up on the other creatures too. From Harry the Naughty Neko :P Cato laughs a bit before he shows Clove the note and she laughs as Cato starts reading the book. They look through the book until they find what Cato is and when Cato finds his creature he says "i found my creature" before he shows Clove the page and says "i'm an elf, they are very dangerous creatures, very lethal"

"they are good with swords as well as with bow and arrows" says Clove as she reads the book.

"damn, what else does the book say ?" asks Cato.

"let's get out of here and we can read the book at home" says Clove and they head home to read the book.

* * *

**Landry's POV**

Landry is sitting in his room when all of a sudden he sneezes, he sneezes three times and he ends up messing up his room, making everything in his room all go everywhere and he also ends smashing his windows while shaking the entire house with his sneezes which scares his mom who enters Landry's room in a hurry before she notices the mess before she asks "what happened ?"

"i don't know, i sneezed and everything ended up like this but i swear i didn't mean to do it" replies Landry.

"it's ok Landry but can you clean up this mess ?" asks his mom and Landry nods before he gets up and cleans his room after his mom leaves. Landry cleans his room before he heads out to meet up with his friends but before he sees them he sneezes again and ends up destroying everything in the path of the sneeze but thankfully no-one is around to witness the incident before he walks to his friend Bozeman's house. When he gets their he sees Boseman before he walks over to him and they hang out for a while until Landry sneezes again which ends up literally blowing Boseman into a wall and Landry says "i have no idea how i did that"

"it's ok, i'm ok" says Boseman.

"are you sure ?" asks Landry.

"yea but what was that ?" asks Boseman.

"i don't know, it's been happening since today, i was in my room when i sneezed and ended up destroying my room, it was a mess in there then on my way here i sneezed and i destroyed everything in the path of the sneeze" says Landry before Boseman says "maybe you have power over air"

"what do you mean ?" asks Landry.

"it's a joke" says Boseman before Landry thinks via the mind link 'help, i need help'

'what do you need help with ?' asks Ron via the mind link.

'i sneeze and i destroy everything' thinks Landry.

'i remember what that was like, you can control one of the elements, the element air just like me' thinks Ron before Landry thinks 'is it a bad thing that one of my friends witnessed one of the sneezing accidents ?'

'no, some of our friends know about us, you can tell your friend about the others too and about the mind link' thinks Ron before he thinks 'i need to study for my exam, talk later and tell your friend that Ron and the others says Hey'

'bye' thinks Landry before he says "Ron and the others say Hey and i guess your joke was right, i can control air but i will need to practise to master it"

"ok, who is Ron ?" asks Boseman. Landry explains about the other crystals and their holders after he shows Boseman his crystal which shocks Boseman and they talk more about what kind of powers that Landry could get before it's time for Landry to head home.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Eric is walking around the Upper East Side at around 9:00 PM when he bumps into Nate who looks surprised to see Eric and asks "what are you doing out here ?"

"just walking around, i'm going to head home soon" replies Eric.

"mind if i join you on your walk ?" asks Nate and Eric smiles shyly before saying "yea, you can join me" they walk together down the street when suddenly a man in a black mask confronts them and yells "give me your money, now !"

"no way" says Eric with a growl.

"give me your money" says the man and Eric steps forward as the man comes to attack him before Eric thrusts his hands at the man and lightning hits the man making the man fly across the street before Eric looks at his hands. Nate grabs his arm and drags him away from the scene. When they get to a safe place Nate asks "what was that ?"

"i don't know but it helped against that guy" replies Eric before Nate says "i won't tell anyone about it"

"thanks, i have no idea what happened but i can find out" says Eric.

"how ?" asks Nate.

"i have a mind link with some guys, they might know what happened" says Eric before Nate nods and Eric thinks via the mind link 'i have lightning power, what does it mean ?'

'you can control electricity, just like me' thinks Seamus.

'and someone saw me do it too, is that bad ?' thinks Eric.

'can you trust the person ?' asks Seamus.

'yea, i can trust him, plus i think he is cute' thinks Eric with a silly grin on his face.

'then it's ok that he knows, he might be able to help you with your powers, also tell him about the crystal' thinks Seamus before he thinks 'i have to go, i have school work to finish, i keep blowing up my feathers, bye'

'bye' thinks Eric before he says to Nate "i can control electricity, a guy named Seamus can do the same"

"cool" replies Nate with a smile on his face before Eric tell him about the crystal and everything which completely shocks Nate who says "you are too young to have that kind of responsibility"

"all of the crystal holders are my age, i doubt that we have to fight anything just yet but when we do, i know that we are going to be awesome" says Eric before they start walking to where Eric is living. They talk while walking and when they get to Eric's building Nate says "I'll come up with you in the elevator" and they walk into the building before they get in the elevator. Once they get to the penthouse they exit the elevator and Eric turns around to say goodbye to Nate when Nate kisses him before breaking the kiss, looking at Eric with wide eyes and is about to say that he is sorry when Eric's mom comes into the room and asks "where have you been Eric, i was worried"

"i took a walk around and i bumped into Nate who offered to walk me back here" replies Eric before Eric's mom says "ok, i want you in bed in five minutes, say your goodbyes and head to bed" before she walks off and Eric says "thanks"

"it's no problem and hey, about that -"

"it's ok, i get it, you love Blair and i won't tell her but for the record, i loved it" says Eric before he kisses Nate's cheek and walks off as Nate stands there in shock before he leaves.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

A month later Harry is with the other crystal holders, Julie, Stiles, Ethan, Aiden, Dudley, Cora, Dawn, Lydia, Pansy, Danny, Blaise, Cedric, Terence, Marcus, Fred, George and Derek in the forbidden forest so the crystal holder can practise their elemental powers. After their practise they head back to the castle. Harry, Isaac, Jeremy, Roman and Drake all split from the group and head towards the founder's room when they bump into Lockhart who says "hello boys, are you on your way to my office to ask for advice in defence against dark creatures ?" Harry growls at him and so does Drake and Jeremy which surprises Lockhart and he says "ok, i will see you later" before he runs off and the boys keep walking to the founder's room.

The next day Harry, Jeremy, Isaac, Drake and Roman are all in the founder's room with Niklaus when Jeremy says to Niklaus "we want to know more about our past, with you and your siblings" which shocks Niklaus before he says "you were all born over a thousand years ago, you were all dangerous and respected, when Harry found out about my father abusing me, he pretty much blasted my father into a tree before he took out a sword, held it to my father's throat and said 'touch him again and i will destroy you, you will wish that you were never born if i hear as much of a whisper that you have hurt him' and he did it in front of the entire village. The girls of the village ended up loving Harry until he announced that he will not be marrying any girls because he was into men but they didn't care, they still wanted to hangout with him"

"what about the others ?" asks Harry.

"you five were inseperatable, well you five and my two younger siblings, Kol and Rebekah as well as your other friends" says Niklaus before he says "all of you were princes at the time and you each had an older sister each"

"all five of us were princes ?" asks Isaac with surprise.

"yes, i'm sure that you have heard about the moon kingdom" says Klaus. The five boys nod before Klaus says "each of you were the princes of each of the planets in our solar system, Isaac was the prince of Venus, he was loved by his parents and sister and when the moon kingdom was attacked he was the only survivor from his family, Roman was the prince of Mars, he loved to hang out with Isaac and they ended up getting married two weeks before the attack happened" says Klaus while Roman and Isaac hold each others hand before Harry asks "who else were princes ?"

"Jeremy, Mike, Drake, Seamus, Theo, Kimon and you" Klaus says to Harry before he says "and Julie was the princess of Earth"

"wow, where was i from ?" asks Drake.

"you were the prince of Mercury" replies Klaus.

"Mercury ? wow" asks Drake.

"yes, you, Jeremy and Harry all dated each other before you all met me and then you kind of let me in and we all ended up married a month before the attack, during the attack on the moon kingdom you all were told to flee, you stayed and fought the Negaverse creatures but the moon kingdom fell and you all were very badly injured, by that time my siblings, my father and I were turned into vampires and when you all including the other princes and Julie as well as some of the guards from the different kingdoms appeared on the ground in the village we decided to heal your injuries with our blood, after we did that you all decided that night that you wanted to be turned and you went to us to do it, which we did, i turned Harry, Jeremy and Drake while Kol turned Mike, Theo and Seamus while Elijah turned Roman, Isaac and Kimon. Rebekah turned Julie while me and my other siblings turned the others, after i killed Jeremy to turn him the werewolf curse awakened and i started to turn which showed that i was not Mikael's son and it made me into a hybrid" says Klaus with a sad voice.

"what happened next ?" asks Jeremy.

"well my father got my mother to seal my werewolf side away but was stopped by my three husbands who even though were vampires they still had their powers from their kingdoms and we all escaped from my parents, my siblings joined us along the way after Harry told me that it was Elijah that told him about the ritual and that Kol and Rebekah distracted my mother so that we could leave" says Klaus before Jeremy asks "what about Finn ?"

"he joined us too, after a while he met a woman named Sage and they ended up getting together and Finn turned her, Sage loved you all, she was like the protective older sister that you all had lost, Mike and Kol ended up getting together and married while Rebekah was getting her heart broken by men who all ended up dead mysteriously, which i never had anything to do with, Elijah fell in love with a witch but she was killed, she was drowned, the men who killed her ended up with their heads on spikes in front of the entire village, again it was not me who killed them, even if i did get the blame, Harry, Drake, Jeremy and I, we were very happy together, we adopted a boy who i named Marcellus which was shortened to Marcel after we found him being whipped by a man and we taught him so much, Harry taught him about the moon kingdom and the other planets and helped me in helping him learn how to read and write, Elijah taught him how to be a nobleman, Jeremy, Harry, Drake and I all taught him how to fight, Harry and Elijah taught him music, Drake and Jeremy taught him how to hunt animals, we all taught him many things and after he had grown into a man he was turned into a vampire" Klaus tells them with a smile before Isaac asks "what happened when we were on the Titanic ?"

"you wish to know what we did after the Titanic sunk ?" asks Klaus as the others all walk into the room with professor McGonagall and the five boys nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT HARRY TO BE WITH. MALES ONLY


	14. Chapter 14

**Niklaus' POV**

 

Klaus sits in the founder's room with Isaac, Harry, Drake, Roman and Jeremy when Isaac asks "what happened when we were on the Titanic ?"

"you wish to know what we did after the Titanic sunk ?" asks Klaus as Seamus, Jackson, Theo, Mike, Draco, Stiles, Greg, Ron, Julie, Dawn, Cora, Dudley and Hermione walk into the room with professor McGonagall as Klaus asks ""you wish to know what we did after the Titanic sunk ?" and the boys nod before McGonagall asks "what do you mean by that ?" and the boys all explain about Klaus and their past life before everyone sits down and Klaus starts his story. Klaus says "it has been years but i still remember the day, it was early in the morning when we woke up, it was about 5:00 in the morning and we packed our clothes and our other things. When it was about 9:30 we left for the port to get on the ship, we all were in first class, now everyone else thought that Jeremy, Drake and Harry were my siblings at the time since homosexual relationships were illegal but we didn't care, we arrived at the port at around 10:00 AM"

**-Flashback Begins-**

Drake, Isaac, Roman, Julie, Stiles, Jackson, Dawn, Hermione, Derek, Jeremy, Seamus, Ron, Greg, Theo, Draco, Mike (who all look like they are about fifteen maybe older) and a few others are at the port about to board the ship and head towards their first class cabins when a blonde man walks beside Harry and says "isn't this ship beautiful"

"the most beautiful ship I've ever seen and we all have live for almost nine hundred years" replies Harry.

"indeed" says the man before he orders his servants to be careful with their luggage and the blonde girl approaches Harry and says "they say that the ship is unsinkable"

"i doubt that, Rebekah, every ship can sink" replies Drake (without any markings) as he walks beside Harry before Jeremy, Mike, Draco, Isaac, Roman, Greg, Theo and Ron all walk towards them and they all stare at the beautiful ship before the dark haired man says to them "it is time to board the ship"

"we are just admiring the ship, Elijah, isn't it beautiful" says Roman.

"yes, it is, and i'm sure that it is just as beautiful on board the ship too" says Elijah before they all head towards the boarding post and Elijah says "come Niklaus, we do not want to miss boarding the ship"

"i will join you soon, brother" replies Niklaus as a boy their age comes over to them and Elijah says "you coming aboard with us Kol, or will you wait with Niklaus ?"

"i'll join you, of course" replies Kol before Harry sees some others getting on board the ship as they pass through the boarding post and onto the magnificent ship. They all get to their rooms before their servants unpack their belongings while Harry, Niklaus, Drake, Isaac, Roman, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah all head to the dining room to get some alcohol.

Later on, as the ship starts to sail the group all wave goodbye to everyone on the port before they head back to their rooms to toast to being on the ship before they cut one of the humans open and they pour some of the human's blood into each of the vampire's glasses while Derek drinks some water.

That night the group all head to the dining room for dinner where they hear conversations about the ship. The next afternoon they stop at Cherbourg where a woman named Margaret Brown boards the ship. The group all call her Molly and she was new money.

later that afternoon the group head to the dining room where they see Molly sitting with some others but there're some seats that are empty so Harry turns to Niklaus and says pointing at the empty seats "we can sit at that table" the group walk over to the table and Elijah asks them "may we join you ?"

"yes, of course" replies Molly as a red headed woman scowls a bit and Harry just smiles before he turns to the young woman at the table "would you like a drink ?"

"she is engaged to be married" says the red headed woman.

"and i'm married already, i was just being a gentleman and offering if she would like a drink, which i would have gotten for her" says Harry as he raises his hand for the waiter to get them all some drinks while the young woman smirks while the red headed woman scowls before Molly asks Harry "and where is your wife ?"

"oh, she is at home in America, she is pregnant with twins, i can not wait until i get back to her, then i won't leave her side" replies Harry while touching a red heart shaped pendant on a necklace of diamonds who is clearly lying but only Molly and the young woman realises it while the other are oblivious. Everyone talks to the builders of the ship about the ship and how it is unsinkable before Molly asks "hey, who thought of the name Titanic, was it you Bruce ?"

"yes, actually" replies Bruce Ismay before he says "i wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury, and above all, strength" The young woman who is sitting next to Harry asks Bruce "do you know of Dr Freud, Mr Ismay ?" before she says "his ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you" Harry, Jeremy, Isaac, Drake, Niklaus, Mike, Kol, Roman and Seamus all softly laugh as the young woman excuses herself and Bruce Ismay asks "Freud ? Who is he ? Is he a passenger ?" making Harry, Jeremy, Isaac, Drake, Mike, Seamus, Roman, Kol, Niklaus and the others laugh a little louder as the red haired woman glares at them which Harry says to "keep making that face and it will stick like that" before he gets up and walks away with Drake and Jeremy in tow. That night Harry, Niklaus, Drake and Jeremy are all walking on the third class deck when they see the young woman or as they know her now as Rose was running down to the end of the ship, right past a young man laying on a bench looking at the stars. When Rose reaches the end of the ship she steps on the railing and Harry asks "what is she doing ?"

"i think she is going to jump" replies Drake as Rose climbs over the railing and the four men run over to her and they see the young man had gotten up from the bench and was talking her out of jumping off the ship. Harry, Jeremy, Drake and Niklaus walk over to them and Rose spots them she froze before Harry says "it's ok, we won't tell anyone just come back over railing and we can all talk"

"you don't have a wife in America, right ?" says Rose and Harry nods before he turns to the young man and asks "can we trust you ?"

"yes sir, my name is Jack Dawson, by the way" replies Jack.

"i am Harry Mikealson" says Harry.

"Drake Mikealson" says Drake.

"Jeremy Mikealson" says Jeremy.

"Niklaus Mikealson" says Niklaus.

"brothers ?" asks Jack and Harry shakes his head before Rose realises and says "they are all together and took the same last name"

"yea, Nik is our husband, we have been married for over 800 years" says Harry. Rose and Jack's eyes widen before Rose climbs back over the railing and she looks at the four men and asks "how is that possible ?"

"we are vampires, well Klaus is a hybrid, half vampire, half werewolf" says Drake with a smile.

"and why are you telling us this ?" asks Rose.

"we trust you and if you did tell, we would just compel you and whoever you told to forget" says Jeremy in a smug way.

"i will not tell a soul what you are" says Rose.

"same here" says Jack before he asks "how did you meet ?"

"we met years ago while i was in a village with my family, we were in a nice village, the people in the village all looked out for each other, the day i met Harry was the day that he visited the village, he was with Drake, Jeremy, Mike, Seamus, Theo, Kimon and the others as well as some of their guards, they had been traveling for a while and were seeking to spent some time in the village, as soon as i saw Jeremy, Harry and Drake i fell for them, all three of them were already in a relationship and i didn't want to break them up or cause any fraction so i kept my feelings to myself but a week into their stay in the village my father was beating me and was stopped by Harry, Jeremy, Drake and the others except their guards and Harry pretty much blasted my father into a tree before he took out a sword, held it to my father's throat and said 'touch him again and i will destroy you, you will wish that you were never born if i hear as much of a whisper that you have hurt him' and he did it in front of the entire village. The girls of the village ended up loving Harry until he announced that he will not be marrying any girls because he was into men but they didn't care, they still wanted to hangout with him"

"wow, how did you all get together ?" asks Jack.

"i kissed him in front of everyone and then Drake kissed him and Jeremy was last but that was how we got together, Klaus, father was not happy but we reminded him of our position and power, Mikael ended up happy because he knew that we would take care of his family as they were now our family" says Harry.

"what position did you have ?" asks Rose.

"we were princes, Drake, Jeremy, Isaac, Roman, Kimon, Mike, Seamus, Theo and I were once princes" replies Harry. Rose gasps while Jack bows and says "it's a pleasure, your majesties"

"what was your kingdom ?" asks Rose.

"you wouldn't believe us if we told you" says Harry.

"try us" says Jack.

"the moon" replies Harry.

"Venus" replies Isaac as he walks over to them with Theo, Kimon, Mike, Kol, Seamus and Roman who says "Mars"

"Mercury" says Drake.

"Neptune" says Theo

"Uranus" says Jeremy.

"Jupiter" says Seamus.

"Saturn" says Mike.

"Pluto" says Kimon.

"and i was the princess of Earth" says Julie as she walks over to them with Rebekah, Hermione and Dawn.

"but that's just a legend" says Jack which makes Rose look at him and ask "what legend ?"

"the legend of the moon kingdom and the moon prince's counsel, when the moon kingdom was attacked the prince's counsel and some of their guards escaped to Earth and they soon after being healed were turned into vampires" says Jack.

"it's all true" says Harry.

"wow" is all Jack says before they walk on the ship until Rose's fiancé finds them and asks that Rose return with him which she does.

The next night after Jack had been invited to dinner, they head to the dining room with Molly Brown. After dinner Harry, Isaac, Jeremy, Kol, Mike, Rebekah, Dawn, Julie, Hermione, Kimon, Seamus, Jackson, Stiles and some of the other teenagers as well as Derek and Klaus all meet up with Jack and Rose who are heading to a party in third class. They arrive at the party and dance with the other passengers while Jack dances with a girl of about five years he dances with the girl he tell her that he is going to dance with Rose which he does even though Cora (the little girl) looks jealous and Harry asks "would you like to dance ?" and Cora nods before they start dancing which Klaus chuckles at as they dance.

**-Flashback Ends-**

"that night was so much fun" says Klaus before he tells them about the rest of their time on the Titanic until they get to the night of the sinking and professor McGonagall says "maybe we should continue the story at another time.

"no, it's ok, plus you will want to hear about what we did to make sure more people survived" Klaus says to McGonagall before he continues the story.

**-Flashback Starts-**

That night, the last night that the Titanic would be afloat Klaus, Drake, Jeremy and Harry are in bed together when the Titanic hits the iceberg which scares them a bit and they get up and get dressed. When they get to the top deck they see pieces of ice on the deck and Harry says "we hit an iceberg"

"will the ship sink ?" asks Drake. Harry nods before he says "i know it will, plus if you concentrate you can hear the conversation that the captain is having with his crew, we have to get everyone up here, now"

"how ?" asks Jeremy before Harry says "get the others then i will tell you the plan" the others nod before they do what Harry asked. Ten minutes later everyone is on the deck before Harry says "ok, here is the plan, the girls get in each of the lifeboats, one girl per boat, that way we can compel anyone that we need to do what we want" the girls nod before Julie says "ok but how will we be able to do that for all of the lifeboats ?"

"we will compel some of the female passengers that we know will end up in the lifeboats to do what we want" says Harry.

"which is ?" asks Isaac.

"rescue people from the water after the ship sinks" replies Harry.

"but there aren't enough lifeboats" says Kimon.

"i know" says Harry before he says "that's why i'm using my powers"

"same here" says Isaac and the other princes nod too before Klaus asks "how will you do that ?"

"we will make boats but i don't think that we will have enough time to make enough for everyone" says Harry.

"how much time do we have ?" asks Kol as he holds onto Mike.

"a few hours" replies Harry before he says "the crew won't be letting the third class passengers onto the deck so Elijah, Rebekah, Stiles, Ian, Jackson and Jamie, i want you to go to each of the gates and get them open, i don't care if you have to kill the crew guys that are guarding it, just get it open" they nod before they run off.

Harry turns to Greg, Cato, Eric, Peeta and Ron and says "i want you all to get me materials so i can make the boats, get them fast, we don't have much time" they head off while Harry turns to Drake and the other princes and says "we can do this, we just need enough material for everyone which we will be doing to before we meet in a safe place to build the boats, if we work together we can do it and after we have done it, i want each of us to search the ship for people, we can't let anyone stay inside, we have to get everyone up on the deck" the princes nod before Harry turns to Klaus and says "i love you and this will work" Klaus nods before they all leave.

A few hour later and they have made at least twenty big lifeboats that can hold about 65 people and they start filling them up with people when a man from the crew asks "where did you get these from ?"

"we made them and they are very strong" replies Harry. The crew man look concerned for a moment before he yells out "more boats are over here, more boats, women and children first" and the passengers all get into life boats until they are full and the crew man says motioning to a boat that is filling up "the boats are filling up fast, you must get into it"

"no we will be fine" says Isaac before he runs off to get more passengers. After about thirty minutes all of the boats are full and have been launched, Harry and the others all wait for the ship to sink knowing that they will survive the freezing cold water.

After being in the water for ten minutes they see that some people are in the water and they use their powers to help the people until the lifeboats come to get them which happens five minutes later thanks to the compulsion that was done. After that that just wait to be rescued and they are. Rose and Jack stay together and Rose takes Jack's last name as they enter the harbour in New York.

When they dock Harry and the other vampires all decide to disappear after compelling a few people and they all head to New Orleans where Marcel is waiting for them after their trip.

**-Flashback Ends-**

"wow, no wonder so many people survived" says Isaac looking at Klaus know nods before he tells them about Chicago, their friendship with a ripper named Stefan, the trouble they all got up to and how Mikael had caught up with them making Klaus decide to compel Stefan to forget them which had upset Rebekah but she understood that Mikael would kill Stefan if he had the chase just to cause them pain. He also tells them that they saw Rose, Jack and Molly again and turned all three of them.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

 

The next day Harry, Isaac, Jeremy, Mike, Drake, Roman, Seamus, Theo and Julie are in the library reading up on how to remember past lives when Theo says as he walks towards them "i found the legend on the moon kingdom, a book about how to receive our old powers from our past life"

"brilliant" says Harry before Theo hands over the books which Harry reads before he asks "do we wish to get our old powers back ?"

"we can do it when we reunite with Kimon" says Drake and Harry agrees before asking "how do we get him though ?"

"maybe a spell ?" asks Isaac. Harry nods before he chants a spell which makes a boy their age with blonde hair which has cyan streaks in it appear and Harry asks "are you Kimon ?"

"yea, who are you ?" asks Kimon.

"i'm Harry" replies Harry before the others introduce themselves to the confused boy before they explain everything.

"so your saying that in my past life i was the prince of a planet named Pluto ?" asks Kimon.

"yes" replies Harry.

"ok, and you are going to cast a spell so that we receive our powers from our past lives as well as the knowledge of how to use them ?" asks Kimon and Harry as well as the others all nod. Kimon accepts the explanation claiming to have been having dreams about a ship that sunk and Harry tells him about the Titanic and that the dreams were actually memories from his past life and Kimon agrees to the casting of the spell. They cast the spell and they regain their powers from their past lives before they leave the library and introduce Kimon to the others.

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

 

A few weeks later Isaac, Harry, Jeremy, Mike and Kimon are in the founder's room talking to the founder's portraits about Kimon's world and the lexicon and Harry asks Kimon "have you gotten any elemental powers yet ?"

"no, but i'm sure i will, i just don't know which element" replies Kimon. They get up and leave the founder's room and as they walk down the hall they see Lockhart who is walking past a water fountain when Kimon says "Lockhart thinks he is soo hot, i think all he needs is a soak in the water to cool him down" suddenly a line of water from the water fountain hits Lockhart in the face in front of the students in the hall and Lockhart asks "who did that ?"

"we don't know, sir" replies a first year boy from Gryffindor before he walks towards Harry and asks "did you do it ?"

"i think i did" replies Kimon.

"how ?" asks the boy.

"i don't know but when i find out i will tell you" says Kimon before they walk past Lockhart who is soaked in water. They head to the forbidden forest towards the lake and once they get there Harry says to Kimon "try moving the water in the lake" Kimon raises his hands and makes the water rise before he suddenly stops and Harry says "it's apart of your powers from the crystal"

"really ?" asks Kimon before Harry nods and lights a fire in the palm of his hand while Jeremy's hand had his quintessence power charging up, Isaac made a disc of light while Mike made spears of darkness and Kimon asked "are those apart of our past lives powers ?"

"no, these are our elemental powers" replies Harry before he sees Theo, Seamus, Drake and Roman walk up to them and Theo says "hey, what's up ?"

"just teaching Kimon how to use his elemental powers" replies Harry while Kimon practises his water powers which Theo decides to help with. After about an hour of practise they all decide to head back to the castle when Harry's communicator beeps and it's Wes on the other end who is telling them that he needs help against Ransik and Frax. Harry tells Wes not to worry and that they will be there very soon before he hangs up and they head to the castle to get the other crystal warriors and Stiles before they all head to Silver Hills.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A new year at Hogwarts and a few new friends to join the group. Harry and his friends are at Hogwarts for their second year but with the chamber of Secrets open. Will they survive ?
> 
> M/M SLASH.
> 
> M RATING.
> 
> Relationships: Harry/Drake/?/?/?/?/?, Isaac/Roman.

**Harry's POV**

After getting the other crystal holders and Stiles they all travel to Silver Hills where the Time Force rangers are fighting Ransik and Frax. When they arrive in Silver Hills they see an army of robots all fighting Wes and Eric and Harry says "let's get them" before they all charge at the army of robots who all get confused before they start to try and fight back but is stopped by the crystal holders who use their elemental powers to fight and after a while the other rangers appear. After the destruction of the doomtron and Frax, the rangers, the crystal warriors and Stiles all go up against Ransik.

Harry tells Stiles to go find Nadira and to protect her and the baby that she is holding before he tells them what she looks like before he goes to find Nadira. Harry says to the other crystal warriors "time to transform" before they transform and get into a fight stance. After a little while after Ransik surrenders and is arrested and they see that Mike, Stiles (who is holding the baby), Jackson, Drake, Roman and Jeremy are all cooing over the baby that Nadira was holding before they return the baby to it's mother who thanks them but they tell her that the credit goes to Nadira who nods at the woman before she and the rangers all board the time ship along with Ransik before they return back to their time.

Wes' dad stops them leaving and asks "who are you all ?" because they are all wearing masks and Harry just smiles before they disappear from the area too and reappear at Hogwarts just in time for their next class. After their class which was defence against the dark arts with professor Lockhart (the fuck-tard, as Harry called him) Harry, Isaac, Jeremy, Mike and Kimon end up walking towards the Founder's room when they are suddenly stopped by Dumbledore, the minister for magic, several aurors and Lockhart and Dumbledore says "Hello, Mr Potter, the minister wants to speak with you about your family"

"what about them ?" asks Harry.

"about how they treat you, i heard that you are starved and beaten" says Fudge.

"is that what Dumbledore says ?" asks Isaac.

"because that would be a lie" says Jeremy.

"Samantha and Darrin are great parents" says Mike.

"even though they let him be around dark creatures like werewolves ?" asks Lockhart. Mike and Jeremy look at each other before they smile and Isaac says "i wouldn't insult Harry's friends"

"they are dark and dangerous creatures, you could be killed by them, i recommend that Harry be removed from the Stephens home and placed with me, i will keep him away from the dangerous creatures" says Dumbledore with his eye twinkling which makes Kimon, Harry, Jeremy, Isaac and Mike angry which Fudge sees and says "no, i don't think so" which shocks Harry before Fudge says "why doesn't Mr Stephens tell us why he trusts the werewolves ?" and the aurors nod while Dumbledore tries to protest and Lockhart remains silent and Harry says "i trust the werewolves because one of them saved me from being raped and within a week of meeting them all, i became pack, just like Isaac is pack and some others including Roman, Drake, Jeremy, Mike, Jackson, Stiles (who is someone you do not want to pissed off), Seamus, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, Julie, Dawn, Hermione, Pansy, Draco, Theo and Greg to name a few"

"they have four children of previous deatheaters in their pack, THEY CAN NOT BE TRUSTED, they will end up giving you over to Voldemort when he returns and you will die if you trust them anymore and how do you know that the rescue you got from being raped was not staged to make the wolves look good ?" asks Dumbledore which makes Harry furious but he knows that he can't attack Dumbledore in front of the minister who says "i'm sure that the wolves wouldn't do that, being concided pack is very big to wolves, correct ?"

"yes, it's huge to wolves, Uncle Peter, he says that being apart of the pack gives me protection and another family" replies Harry.

"they concidor you family too ?" asks one of the auror and Harry nods before he says "Peter is like my creepy uncle who will do anything to protect me, Talia is like another mom, Cora and Laura are like sisters to me"

"what about Derek ?" asks Isaac.

"he is like a brother that you find really hot" replies Harry.

"even though he rejected the reward that you wanted to give him for saving you" says Jeremy before the five boys all laugh as Drake, Roman, Jackson, Seamus, Theo, Draco, Greg and Ron walk up to them and Draco asks "what's so funny ?"

"nothing, we were just talking to the minister about why i trust the wolves and the старый влагалище (old cunt) was saying that the attempted rape was staged to make me trust the wolves for when Voldy returns and they would hand me over to him so that he can kill me and then we explained a few other things, like how i'm family to the wolves and what each of the wolves are to me including Derek" explains Harry.

"oh, i get it" says Draco

"what language are you speaking and what does старый влагалище mean ?" asks Dumbledore in a demanding way.

"it's Russian" says Harry.

"it means-" says Isaac.

"old cunt" finishes Jeremy.

"old cunt ?" asks one of the aurors.

"yes, we all know several languages" says Mike.

"all of you ?" asks Lockhart and they all nod before they feel a mental probe from Dumbledore and Harry thinks 'the old cunt is at it again, everyone when you all feel the mental probe, send a mental attack at him'

They all feel the mental probe before they send a huge mental attack at Dumbledore making Dumbledore fly across the room, banging onto one of the walls and Harry asks in false kindness "are you ok ?"

"i will be fine" replies Dumbledore before he asks "where did you learn all the languages that you know ?"

"not telling, it's not any of your business" replies Harry before he says "we are going now, we have things to do" before they start walking and Dumbledore runs in front of them and says "we are not finished talking to you, your friends need to leave and then we can really talk"

"отвали , вы манипулятивной старый влагалище" yells Harry before he says "that's means FUCK OFF, YOU MANIPULATIVE OLD CUNT, and i suggest you do that" Dumbledore stares at him with wide eyes before the minister says to Dumbledore "do not call on us about him again, Mr Stephens is happy where he is, he learnt from his family, he has a werewolf pack for protection-"

"he knows how to defend himself" says Isaac as a suggestion.

"yes, he knows how to defend himself, he has many friends that will protect him and fight for him, plus the other things in his life" says Fudge before he says pointing at Dumbledore "you will not tell us otherwise, he is happy and healthy, that is what matters"

"and i even have the Dursleys around too, they are quite nice, they are learning things about the wizarding world, they understand it more than they did years ago" says Harry before he says "me and Dudley are pretty close" before he hears Dumbledore think 'damn, those muggles were meant to be abusive, to belittle him and make him realise that i am the one that gets him away from them for his magical schooling'

"they probably would have been abusive because they didn't understand the wizarding world" says Harry.

"and would have thought to beat it out of Harry" says Jeremy.

"i know what it's like to be beaten by an adult for doing nothing at all" says Isaac before Roman hugs him from behind and Fudge asks Harry "how are your muggle relatives now ?"

"they are amazing, Dudley loves to hangout with us and Cora" replies Harry.

"who is Cora ?" asks Lockhart.

"one of the wolves" replies Harry before he says "she is my age, she is a fierce girl, you don't wanna mess with her or upset any of her friends"

"that's true, remember when that man threatened Harry in front of her, he ended up in hospital with several broken bones" says Isaac before they all start laughing.

"so she is dangerous ?" asks Dumbledore.

"yes, when she is being protective" says Harry before they start walking again but is stopped when Dumbledore walks in front of them and says "i'm not done talking to you"

"oh, but you are" says Harry before he kicks Dumbledore in the royal tables so to speak before saying to the minister "sorry but he was getting on my last nerve, tell him to stay the fuck away from us or else i will hurt him in a more worse way than just a kick in the balls" before they all walk away and Fudge tells Dumbledore to leave Harry alone or else which Harry and the others smile to.

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

The next month Isaac, Harry, Jeremy, Mike and Kimon are walking down a corridor when Harry says "i think it's time to head into the chamber"

"what chamber ?" asks Kimon.

"the chamber of secrets" replies Harry before they bump into Luna Lovegood who is walking around with no shoes on and Harry decides to show her the founder's room. They all walk to the founder's room and they show Luna the room and Luna says "this room is beautiful"

"thank you" says Godric's portrait and Luna bows in respect before she says "hello, Godric" before the two strike up a conversation. Later that night Harry, Isaac, Jeremy, Ron, Kimon, Seamus, Drake, Draco and Mike all are walking down a corridor when they see all the professors except Lockhart where McGonagall is telling the other professors that a student has been taken into the chamber and they get Lockhart to get the student out of the chamber and Harry smells Lockhart's fear and they don't care until they find out who the student is. Ginny Weasley.

After they grab Lockhart who was going to flee they head towards the chamber which Harry opens before they all enter the chamber. Once they are in the chamber Lockhart tries to erase their memories but is stopped when Harry kicks Ron's wand out of his hand before he kicks Lockhart into a wall which knocks him out. Harry, Jeremy, Isaac, Seamus, Kimon and Mike all continue to find Ginny who had been captured and placed into the chamber.

Once they get to where Ginny is they all run to her and they wake her up before they see a young man walk towards them and says "it seems to be a waste that you all have to die down here"

"who says that we are dying down here ?" asks Harry with a growl.

"i do" says the man before he starts hissing and a huge basilisk comes towards them and Harry steps in front of it and hisses making it stop before Harry and the basilisk have a conversation while the man yells for it to attack before he asks "why isn't it attacking him ?"

"because Harry is the heir of Hogwarts" says Isaac. The man widens his eyes before he steps back before Isaac says "he is also the heir of Merlin too and Le Fay"

The man backs away more before the basilisk faces him, charges at him but before it kills him Ginny says "destroy the diary and you will destroy him" and Harry gets the basilisk to destroy the diary before he makes the basilisk smaller to bring with him when they go back up to the school.

* * *

**Unknown 13's POV**

A boy of twelve years old is walking down the empty street in California when a navy crystal appears in front of him before it drops to the floor. The boy picks it up the power from the crystal enters his body before changing his looks, he has navy streaks in his hair and has slight flakes of navy in his eyes and he hears a message before vowing to keep the crystal a secret before he places the crystal in his pocket and walks home. The boy places it in his drawer and heads to the kitchen where his mom is.

His mom, his dad and sister are all in the kitchen and his mom asks "hey, what happened to your hair ?"

"i don't know" replies the boy before his sister says "it looks cool, your eyes are different too, how is that possible ?" as their parents leave the room. His dad is going to work while his mom sits in their home and drinks.

"i don't know Laura" replies the boy as they walk out the door to head to school.

"we are twins, you can tell me anything" says Laura before he goes back into the house, grabs the crystal and gets back to Laura and as they are walking down the street the boy shows him sister the crystal and she swears to keep it a secret.

* * *

**Jeremy's POV**

Two days after being in the chamber of secrets within which Lockhart was arrested for trying to modify memories illegally and Ginny started to hang out with them as well as Luna Lovegood. They are sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall when Mike gets a premonition and once he comes out of it he tells them that the mayor of Sunnydale is ascending into a huge monstrous demon and is going to feast on the students who are graduating from the high school. They leave the table and head into the founder's room to get a plan together but before they do they message everyone to meet them in the founder's room. Once everyone gets there Harry tells them about Mike's vision before they all head to Sunnydale. They arrive in Sunnydale Harry turns to the group and says "ok, let's get going"

"where are we going ?" asks Fred.

"Sunnydale High School" replies Harry.

"let's go" says Aiden in an excited manner before the entire group all head towards the school and when they enter the library they see Buffy who looks injuried and they run over to her and Harry asks "are you ok ?"

"i'm fine, what are you doing here ?" replies Buffy.

"Mike had a premonition about the mayor" replies Harry.

"and who is Mike ?" asks a young man with glasses.

"i am" replies Mike with a slight growl before he topples over with pain and he yells loudly while clutching his body and before long his gets violet pointed wings coming out of his body and he ends up with long black talons coming out of each of his fingers, he also gets a pointed tail and fangs with long horns on his head before he gets up and when he looks around he sees a lot of surprised faces and Harry says "you got your creature inheritance"

"what am i ?" asks Mike.

"an incubus, a sexual demon" replies Jeremy.

"meaning ?" asks Mike.

"it means that you will be very sexual especially towards females" says the young man with glasses.

"yes but Mike is the gay version" replies Isaac which surprises the young man who then asks "how do you know ?"

"the crystals will only go to guys that are gay" says Harry with a smug look.

"cool, i wonder what i can will be able to do and i wonder what animal i will be able to transform into" says Mike with a look on his face that says 'i'm thinking'

"probably a raven" says Julie.

"cool" says Mike before Buffy asks "what happened to him ?"

"he got his creature inheritance" says Jackson before they discuss a plan to get rid of the mayor. After they finish planning what to do they all spit into groups to do what they needed to do. Later that day they are at the graduation and as the moon eclipses the mayor starts to ascend and once his transformation is complete he looks like a giant snake then Buffy yells "now" and the graduation class all take off their robes and they start to fight back and vampires appear from behind the class and starts attacking them until the students fight back.

Harry and Roman help out the flame units by using their fire manipulation and when Larry's flame thrower stops working and he is about to be hit be the mayor's tail when Harry jumps in front of Larry and uses a force field to protect Larry and after a while Buffy shows the mayor a knife before saying something before running into the school. About twenty minutes later the school blows up due to Buffy's plan which kills the mayor and when that is done Harry, Isaac and Jeremy meet up with Buffy and they talk for a little bit until Harry sees the knife and asks "can i have that knife ?"

"why do you want it ?" asks Buffy.

"because it's soo beautiful, i love the design" replies Harry before Buffy gives him the knife and Harry cheers before he runs off with Jeremy and Isaac to show the knife the others before they all head back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Unknown 14's POV**

A boy of twelve years old is sitting in his room while his mom is in her bedroom when a ruby crystal appears in front of him and drops to the floor. The boy picks it up the power from the crystal enters his body before changing his looks, he has ruby streaks in his hair and has slight flakes of ruby in his eyes and he hears a message before vowing to keep the crystal a secret before he places the crystal in his pocket before his mom enters the room and asks "what are you doing ?"

"nothing, just chilling" replies the boy before his mom says "well, can you get some food ?, i'm starving"

"ok, i will" says the boy before he pushes past her to go and steal some money to pay for the food but before he can get a target he remembers the crystal and thinks himself 'how can i be worthy of this crystal if i steal ?'

'it would have sensed that you are a good person, like I've killed rapists, paedophiles and guys like that and i have a crystal' thinks someone else which freaks the boy out before he hears someone else think 'don't worry, this mind link is apart of the power of the crystals, what one do you have ?'

'the ruby crystal' replies the boy.

'i have the red crystal' think the first stranger.

'and i have the gold crystal' thinks the second stranger before they have a conversation via the mind link and the boy decides to that he wants to meet the other crystal holders before they all introduce themselves.

* * *

**Kimon's POV**

The next day Kimon and the other crystal warriors, the omega twins (Ethan and Aiden), Julie, Dawn, Hermione, Danny, Lydia and Stiles are all in the forbidden forest talking about what they will be doing during the holidays. The omega twins will be living with Harry from now on, Each of the crystal warriors will be training their powers over the holidays and will be each doing their own thing before they hear someone think 'how can i be worthy of this crystal if i steal ?'

'it would have sensed that you are a good person, like I've killed rapists, paedophiles and guys like that and i have a crystal' thinks Harry. The stranger freaks out before Jeremy thinks 'don't worry, this mind link is apart of the power of the crystals, what one do you have ?'

'the ruby crystal' replies the boy.

'i have the red crystal' think the first stranger.

'and i have the gold crystal' thinks the second stranger before they have a conversation via the mind link and the boy decides to that he wants to meet the other crystal holders before they all introduce themselves and Harry thinks 'i'm Harry Stephens, i have the red crystal, i live with my parents and my siblings in Santa Monica'

'Ron Weasley, white crystal, i live with my parents and siblings, five older brothers and one younger sister, i'm at a school called Hogwarts, i got sorted into Gryffindor' thinks Ron.

'Theodore Nott, call me Theo, i hold the blue crystal, i live with my dad, i'm at a school called Hogwarts, i got sorted into Slytherin' thinks Theo.

'i'm Draco Malfoy, i hold the green crystal, i live with my parents, i'm at a school called Hogwarts, i got sorted into Slytherin'' thinks Draco.

'i'm Seamus Finnigan, i have the orange crystal, i live with my parents in Ireland' thinks Seamus.

'Isaac Lahey, i have the yellow crystal, i live with Harry with parents and siblings, i'm at a school called Hogwarts, i got sorted into Gryffindor' thinks Isaac.

'i'm Mike Montgomery, i have the violet crystal, i live in Rosewood, i live with my parents and my sister' thinks Mike.

'Jeremy Gilbert, i have the gold crystal, i live in Mystic Falls, i live with my parents and my sister' thinks Jeremy.

'Ian Gallegar, i have the black crystal, i live with my siblings in Chicago on the south side ' thinks Ian

'Landry Cockburn, i have the silver crystal with my parents in South Side in Texas' thinks Landry.

'Eric Van De Woodsen, i have the pink crystal, i live on the Upper East Side with my mom and sister' thinks Eric.

'i am Kimon, i have the cyan crystal, i live Athens with my master and tutor, he teaches me how to read and write but at the moment i'm with Harry and some of the other crystal holders at Hogwarts' thinks Kimon.

'I'm Gregory Goyle, i have the purple crystal, i live with my dad, i'm at a school called Hogwarts, i got sorted into Slytherin' thinks Greg.

'i'm Drake, i live in the sector but i stay with Harry and the others at Hogwarts' thinks Drake.

'i'm Roman and i'm just like Drake except i live with my parents in the sector' thinks Roman.

'i'm Jamie Gangel, i have the lime crystal, i live with me mom in Thamesmead the working class area of South East London' thinks Jamie.

'i'm Cato Hadley, i have the indigo crystal, i live in District two of Panem' thinks Cato.

'i'm Peeta Mellark, i have the crimson crystal, i live in district twelve of Panem" thinks Peeta.

'i'm Will Vaughn, i live in California with my parents and my twin sister Laura, i have the navy crystal' thinks Will who is a little freaked out.

'i'm Roy Harper, i live in Star City, in the glades with my mom, i have the ruby crystal' thinks Roy.

'I'm Jackson Whitmore, i have the olive crystal, i live with my parents in Beacon Hills but at the moment i'm with Harry and some of the other crystal holders' thinks Jackson before Harry asks 'do you know what element you have ?'

'element ?' asks Will.

'each one of us controls one of the nine elements' thinks Isaac.

'what one can you control Isaac ?' asks Peeta.

'light' replies Isaac before the others think their element before Jeremy thinks 'you will also get a creature inheritance'

'creature inheritance ?' asks Roy.

'yea, like i'm a neko, Jeremy is a kitsune, Drake is a werewolf, Theo is a mer-man, Roman is a harpy-' thinks Isaac.

'i'm an Elven' thinks Cato.

'Mike is an Incubus and i'm an angel' thinks Isaac.

'awesome, i wonder what creature i will get' thinks Roy.

'i don't know yet but you will also be able to transform into an animal' thinks Harry before he thinks 'i can transform into a cat and Drake can transform into a wolf'

'wicked' thinks Will before they have a conversation via the mind link while talking to the others in the forbidden forest.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

The next day Harry, Isaac, Jeremy, Mike, Jackson and Kimon are in the founder's room when Harry says "i think that we should go and pick up Roy from Star City"

"why ?" asks Jackson.

"to get to know him, of course" replies Harry before he holds out his arm which Kimon, Jeremy, Isaac and Jackson all take before they disappear from the room and they reappear in Star City in an alleyway before they go to find Roy. Harry thinks via the mind link 'Roy, where are you at the moment ?'

'i'm at home, why ?' replies Roy.

'Jackson, Isaac, Jeremy, Kimon, Mike and I are in Star City, in the Glades' thinks Harry.

'where abouts ?' asks Roy.

'near the east side railroad station' replies Isaac.

'i'm close to there, I'll meet you there soon' thinks Roy and about ten minutes later a boy of twelve arrive and when they get a look at him they realise that he looks exactly like Jackson who looks at Roy with wide eyes before Jeremy says "let's go to a diner and talk about this"

They walk to a diner and when they get there they sit at a booth and after five minutes of silence Harry says "ok, this is quiet, too quiet, i think that we should discuss this"

"i know that i'm adopted but i never knew that i had a twin" says Jackson.

"same here but i think we should get a DNA test to find out but i think that this will be soo interesting" says Roy before Harry says "i wonder what element that Roy has"

"if he has Quintessence like me, it would be awesome" says Jackson.

"Quintessence ?" asks Roy.

"it's a very dangerous element" says Jeremy before he says "I have it and so does Jackson"

"ok, i never knew that this kind of stuff was even real except the rangers and those-" Roy says before stopping and he realises before he says in a hushed voice "crystal warriors, you are the crystal warriors"

"and so are you" says Kimon before they talk more and Harry says "you should know that you have a vault at our bank from your past life" before they explain about their past lives and Roy widens his eyes before Harry's phone rings, he answers it and talks before he says "shit, Dumbledore is looking for me, i think he found out that we didn't kill Calypso"

"who's Calypso ?" asks Roy.

"a basilisk that Harry had shrunken to the size of a normal snake" replies Jeremy.

"wow, why would he care ?" asks Roy.

"because he would think that the-boy-who-lived would be the Gryffindor golden boy and wants him to kill the Slytherin monster" says Isaac.

"who's the-boy-who-lived ?" asks Roy.

"me" replies Harry before he explains why and what Dumbledore is like towards him and his friends. Harry also tells Roy about how manipulative and controlling Dumbledore is before he tells Roy about being left on a doorstep in the middle of the night without ringing the doorbell and explaining in person about what happened to his parents. Harry then tells Roy about his mom and how she found him before Roy says "i wanna go with you to your school" and the others agree before they pay for their meal and leave the diner. They arrive back at Hogwarts in the founder's room which they explain to Roy before they leave the founder's room and walk down the corridor.

While they are walking they bump into Dumbledore who says "Harry, i want you to join me in my office, now" Harry rolls his eyes and Roy asks "why ?"

"i want him to" replies Dumbledore before Harry says "I'll go to your office but only if my friends can join me"

"i must-" Dumbledore starts to say.

"i will only go with you if my friends can join me" says Harry before Dumbledore nods and they follow him to his office where Dumbledore asks "what happened in the chamber ?"

"chamber ?" asks Roy.

"the chamber of secrets" replies Dumbledore before he takes a lemon drop which comes to life before hopping out of his hand and crawls up Dumbledore's robes and bites Dumbledore's balls which makes Dumbledore leap up and he asks them "do you know where the chamber of secrets is ?"

"no, we don't but the attacks have stopped as far as a know" says Harry.

"the attacks won't stop until the monster in the chamber is dead" says Dumbledore.

"what is the monster ?" asks Harry before he hears Dumbledore think 'if i can get Harry to go into the chamber to fight the basilisk by himself while he is with me and i save his life, he will owe me a life debt and i can make him be trained by me and abandon his friends and have him only hang around Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, i will also need to erase the memories of Harry's friends to make sure that they never contact Harry and he will be the perfect weapon especially if i make him hate all Slytherins' Harry looks at the others before Dumbledore says "it is a basilisk, the king of the snakes"

"how do you know ?" asks Jackson before Jeremy asks "do you know where the chamber of secrets is ?"

"i do, the entrance is in moaning Myrtle's bathroom" replies Dumbledore which is making him look even more guilty which makes Harry smile (on the inside, along with everyone else who Harry tells that hates Dumbledore).

An hour later they are in Myrtle's bathroom when Harry grabs Dumbledore's head and erases his memories about their conversation and their meeting before knocking him out and they all run from the bathroom.

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

It's the last night at Hogwarts and Harry decides to perform a concert and he tells Isaac about his plan in front of Roy and Jackson who both decide that if they are singing that they will need to be drunk which makes the others chuckle a bit before they head into the great hall which is decorated in Ravenclaw colours where everyone else is waiting and Dumbledore is sitting down at the front with the other professors when he stands up to tell them the house points. Dumbledore says "in forth place with 369 points is Hufflepuff house, in third place with 396 points is Gryffindor house, in second place with 429 points is Slytherin house and in first place with 469 points is Ravenclaw house" the Ravenclaws cheer before Dumbledore sits down and Harry stands up with the others and says "since this is the last night here at Hogwarts, we were thinking that we would entertain you all with a concert, we will be singing several different songs that we have heard from either TV shows or movies or even from the radio"

"what kind of songs ?" asks Cedric.

"any kind of song, but they won't have swearing in them though" says Harry before he makes a CD player appear before he starts the song 'Trap of Love' the music plays for a little while until Harry steps up and sings "Your unfeeling heart, imprisons me. Careless eyes, too blind to see. Empty words, an iron cage. Broken heart, bleeding rage"

Jeremy sings "Can't wait for you and me, it's time I break free"

Harry, Jeremy and Isaac sing "Trap of love, snared by desire. Trap of love, burnt by your fire. Trap of love, snared by desire. Trap of love, beware the trap of love"

Some more music plays before Harry sings "Let me be, it's time we part. Set me free, uncage my heart"

Isaac sings "Can't wait for you and me, it's time for you to see"

Harry, Isaac and Jeremy all sing "Trap of love, snared by desire. Trap of love, burnt by your fire. Trap of love, snared by desire. Trap of love, beware the trap of love" the music plays before the song ends and the great hall erupts with applause including from the head table where even Dumbledore is clapping and the three boys take a bow before they let someone else take the microphone.

* * *

**Roy's POV**

The next day they are at Kings Cross train station to head home where they see the Malfoys, the Weasleys, Seamus' mom, Hermione's parents, The Hales and Harry's family including the Dursleys when suddenly Dumbledore appears with several aurors and says "Harry Potter is to be taken into my custody, i am his magical guardian and i have decided to take him in"

"and i don't wish to live with you" says Harry.

"you don't have a choice" says Dumbledore before the minister appears and asks "what is going on ?"

"he claims that i have to live with him" says Harry before he says "i prefer to live with my family"

"but they let you live with dangerous creatures" says Dumbledore pointing at the Hales which makes Harry angry but it's Roy who attacks Dumbledore by punching him and saying "you left him on a doorstep in the middle of the night on the 1st of November without ringing the Dursleys doorbell, you are not fit to look after him, he would be better of in the Glades, where i live, at least he would be loved which he is where he is living at the moment and i know this even though i only met Harry and the others a little while ago"

"he needs to be kept safe from death eaters, which is what Lucius Malfoy is" says Dumbledore.

"i am not a death eater" says Lucius before he rolls up his left sleeve to reveal an unmarked arm which shocks Dumbledore ( Harry removed the mark from his arm) and Dumbledore is speechless just like everyone else who though that he was one. They all walk past Dumbledore, the minister and the aurors and they leave the station to head home for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.
> 
> I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.
> 
> Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), any guys from the TV show Star-Crossed, The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)
> 
> The vote count is at the moment
> 
> Fred and George Weasley: 6 Votes.
> 
> Viktor Krum: 4 Votes.
> 
> Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.
> 
> Neville Longbottom: 3 Votes.
> 
> Derek Hale: 5 Votes.
> 
> Draco Malfoy 5 Votes.
> 
> Cato: 1 Vote.
> 
> Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.
> 
> Gloss: 1 Vote.
> 
> Piotr Rasputin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.
> 
> Emmett Cullen: 4 Votes.
> 
> Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.
> 
> Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.
> 
> Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.
> 
> Riley Griffin: 2 Votes.
> 
> Chase Randell: 1 Vote.
> 
> Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.
> 
> Jacob Black: 1 Vote.
> 
> Bill Weasley: 2 Vote.
> 
> Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.
> 
> Cedric Diggory: 2 Vote.
> 
> Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), the boys from Star-crossed, Seth Clearwater, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) plus others have no votes but are available for votes.
> 
> PLEASE VOTE !
> 
> Jeremy and Klaus can not get anymore votes since i WILL be pairing them together. But Harry will sleep with Klaus and something shocking will happen after same with Jeremy. :D
> 
> One of Harry's mates is revealed and it turns out that Harry has six mates not five. Drake is one of Harry's mates (my choice).
> 
> The voting is still going, place your vote !
> 
> I'll be adding Smallville into the series in future stories.
> 
> The creatures are :
> 
> Harry : Neko.
> 
> Isaac : Angel.
> 
> Theo : Mer-man.
> 
> Mike : Incubus, The Gay Version.
> 
> Jeremy : Kitsune.
> 
> Drake : Werewolf.
> 
> Roman :Harpy, A male Harpy.
> 
> Cato : Elven.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.


End file.
